


Scarlet Dreams

by SidonLove



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Mild Language, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, and a hint of humor because i think i'm hilarious, author has no idea what the hell she's doing, i guess, im probs not, sidlink bromance gives me life mkay, slight mention of PTSD, with a touch of fantasty obvi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-11-16 17:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 58,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidonLove/pseuds/SidonLove
Summary: Sharks have never been your favorite marine animal; your heart leaned more toward the graceful beauty of dolphins. But when the director of the aquarium you work at suddenly asks you to take over as Senior Aquarist for the sharks, you have no choice but to reluctantly agree since you were the only one with the required experience.But then, with the arrival of the newest member of your aquatic family, you start thinking that perhaps this new temporary job isn't so bad, after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stained Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722757) by [DominaRava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRava/pseuds/DominaRava). 



> This story was inspired by DominaRava's fic Stained Blue; I loved the idea so much I wanted to give it a shot myself, so major kudos to them and their story! Go check it out; it's definitely worth a read! 
> 
> The first few chapters are a bit boring, I'm afraid. Just background and context, but I promise it will get better! Hang in there lol. 
> 
> Please keep in mind that I have literally zero knowledge on how aquariums are ran, or what goes on behind closed doors--this is all merely speculation and my imagination (and a touch of research). If something is inaccurate, I ask for you to please ignore it for now lol
> 
> Oh, and if y'all can do me the biggest favor and head over to my tumblr - it's the same name, sidonlove - and reblog this story? I literally just created it and I'd appreciate your help in being known as another avid fish prince fan lol

You were in the middle of practicing the green routine when the soft splash of footsteps on wet concrete disrupted the otherwise peaceful ambiance of the sounds of water splashing and the occasional gentle trilling. Curious, and more than a little annoyed at having your concentration broken – it was an unspoken rule that you were _not_ be disturbed during training – you glanced to the side, ready to tell off whoever dared to approach, but your anger rapidly evaporated when your gaze landed on the big honcho himself, the director of the popular aquarium you worked at.

Alarmed, you sucked in a sharp breath and spared a moment to toss the herring you were holding into the cool of your favorite creatures. Della caught it with a triumphant trill before driving back beneath the surface with a splash.

Wiping your hands off against the slick material of your wet suit despite it having no effect what so ever, you turned to face him and gave the man a polite smile as he approached. “Mr. Brunswick,” you greeted pleasantly. “This is a surprise. What can I do for you?”

Walter Brunswick, an older gentleman with salt and pepper hair and a crook in his nose in which a pair of bifocal glasses at, looked uncharacteristically disgruntled, a frown deepening the wrinkles on his forehead as he regarded you with troubled, but kind brown eyes.

“______,” he began and the amount of guilt on his face gave you pause as a small knot of dread developed in your stomach. He looked like he was genuinely having trouble saying this next part, the hesitation clear in his eyes, before finally he sighed, and finished with obvious regret, “Eryck quit.”

They were only two words, completely harmless on their own.  Put together, however, delivered the type of instinctive response that had the color leeching from your face, heart rate skyrocketing, and your eyes going very wide.

“No,” you said, fervently shaking your head and even going so far as to take a step backward. “Mr. Brunswick, no, I _can’t_ —

”I know this is short notice,” the director interrupted you and the desperate glint in his eyes made you want to look away. How could he do this to you? “But, _please_ , ______, I have no other choice! It’s going to take a while to find a replacement, and with this new exhibition arriving Friday, I need someone with the experience to oversee the department!”

Wincing, you looked away and almost instinctively your hand shifted down to flutter over left side, fingertips brushing against the ebony rubber of your wetsuit. A flash of remembered pain made you briefly tense before it vanished just as quickly, but it still left you feeling bereft and exposed.

Closing your eyes, you sighed and said nothing. Walter took the opportunity to try again, his voice gentle and understanding.

“Please trust me when I say you are the last person I would ask of this, _____,” he murmured and placed a large, warm hand on your shoulder, heedless of the wet rubber. “I know it will be difficult, and believe me, I had to force myself to come here and request this. But also please understand we are at a bit of a sour pickle here,” he said and despite yourself, your lips curved upward. You’d always liked his outdated expressions. “Truly there is no one else that fits the bill more than you; otherwise I would gladly give this task to someone else.” He paused and you could feel his eyes he studied you quietly.

“The position will be temporary,” he continued, “just until we hire someone.”

You snorted at the likelihood of that happening.  Which was slim to none.

Walter gave a wry smile that told you he agreed. “It also comes with all the benefits and…well, pardon how this sounds, but there’s also an increase in salary.”

That gave you pause and biting your lip, you glanced up at him through your bangs, curious despite yourself.

He smiled and a hint of relief flashed in his eyes, even when he did feel slightly wretched for having to resort to that. “We are all well aware how hazardous the job is, so of course we’ll make sure whoever the aquarist is will be heavily compensated.” His smile dropped and he sighed again, bringing up both hands to hold your shoulders now.

“Please, _____,” he entreated, eyes earnest and you felt your resolve waver. “You know I wouldn’t ask this of you if it weren’t urgent.  You are one of my best and most trusted employees and I value your presence here greatly. If you could please do this for me, I would be forever in your debt, and—well, hell, I’ll add an additional three weeks’ vacation time and include a starting bonus right off the bat.”

You chuckled dryly and arched a brow at him.

Walter shrugged and aimed a droll smile back. “At this point...it’s safe to say I’m a wee bit desperate.” His easygoing facade dropped and he looked serious again, tightening his grip on your shoulders. “I promise nothing will happen to you, _____. Our harness equipment is state of the art, and as I’m sure you’re aware, none of them are hostile toward humans. This new exhibition we’re acquiring, I’m told, is fairly docile as well.”

Heaving a sigh, you lifted a hand to tug absently on your ponytail as you chewed your bottom lip in thought. On the one hand, an increase in salary was very appealing. On the other, however… Once more your hand brushed left side and came to rest on your hip in an absentminded gesture of self-comfort.

Walter stared at you with big, pleading brown eyes and you felt your resolve snap under the weight of his kind yet desperate gaze.

But still… “What about my babies?” you murmured and looked to the side at the beautiful creatures gliding gracefully through the deep pool of water, breaching the surface occasionally and giving soft trills, no doubt wondering why their practice had been stalled and where was the fish?

Walter nodded, sensing he almost had you. “We have that covered,” he assured you. “The part-time weekend boy will be filling in for you and taking wonderful care of them, I promise. You’ve been training him yourself; I have no doubt he’ll be just as adept and caring as you are.”

The idea did little to assure you though and you wrinkled your nose. “Ty?” you asked. “Yeah, he’s good with them, but—”

“_____,” the director interrupted gently with a kind, knowing smile. You pouted slightly and he chuckled. “This position does not mean you can’t see them, you know. This is _your_ area as much as it is theirs. Besides, I know for a fact they would miss you if you suddenly disappeared and we can’t have depressed dolphins at our shows.” He arched a thick black brow and you smiled slightly.

There really was no other choice, was there. You were the only person in the entire staff directory with the required experience, and granted, you hadn’t put any of it to use for years now, but Walter was right. They couldn’t afford to wait until they hired a new shark aquarist, and you didn’t have it in you to say no because of a deep rooted fear that refused to leave you, even after nearly ten years. Sharks were animals too, and they deserved the care and attention just like your precious dolphins.

Hoping you weren’t making a big mistake, you sucked in a breath, and nodded. “Okay,” you said softly. “Alright. Fine, I’ll do it.”

Why did it feel like you just signed your death warrant? Ugh.

Walter positively beamed and the delight on his face was unmistakable. “Excellent! Oh, _____, thank you so much! You’re a lifesaver, truly. You needn’t worry, my dear. Everything will be arranged for you here, and I’ll notify Ty myself to start coming in on the weekdays. He’ll be thrilled, I’m sure; he’s taken a shine to these beauties. “

You smiled, because it was true. It was obvious Ty adored your dolphins and you were relieved and glad someone like him was taking care of them in your stead. It was reassuring to know they would be getting the best care while in your absence.

“You’ll start tomorrow,” Walter was saying. “I know it’s been a while, so I’ll have some of the department staff brief you on feedings and all that pertains to them. Don’t worry, you won’t be going in blind,” he said with a chuckle at the look of relief that crossed your face. 

“Just leave everything to me.” His smile gentled, and once more he squeezed your shoulders. “I cannot begin to thank you enough, my dear. I’ll create an ad tonight and it’ll be in tomorrow’s paper and every employment website on the internet, you have my word. Who knows?” He shrugged. “Perhaps we’ll get lucky and have someone by the end of next week.”

You tried to remain positive, but it was all you could do to muster up a wan smile. “Hopefully by then I won’t be reduced to shark bait.”

The director released a big, hearty laugh, clapped your shoulder, and then strode away, his gait much lighter and spirited than when he first approached.

You watched him walk away, feeling slightly morose, but there wasn’t much you could do about it. So, with a sigh, you returned to what you were doing before he interrupted you, reaching down to grab a handful of fish from the bucket and toss into the pool as an apology for making them wait.

As your bottle-nosed dolphins gleefully gobbled up the fish with happy trills and squeaks, you groaned quietly to yourself and dragged a hand down your face with an air of recognition.

“Just call me Nemo,” you muttered bitterly and received several chirrups and trills in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first day in your new temporary position, making a few friends, and the arrival of the new exhibition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More context and background heh. Next chapter the actual plot starts, I promise! Lol.
> 
> please follow my blog on tumblr i have no followers :(

It was about a quarter to five am when you strolled through the employee entrance of the aquarium, feeling out of sorts and oddly exposed in a pair of jeans and the aquarium’s staff shirt. You were so used to wearing your wetsuit, wearing anything else while at your place of work felt wrong and, stupidly, against the rules, even though you knew it wasn’t. You hair was pulled back like usual, however, because you needed _some_ sense of normalcy on what was to be sure a chaotic first day on the job.

You beelined for the break room where you could stash your lunch and other belongings into your appointed locker before headed toward your new designated department and if your feet just _happened_ to drag on the way there, well, too damn bad. Despite Walter’s good intentions and heartfelt pleas, you were still pressured into this job and it wasn’t like you were looking forward to being surrounded big, sharp-toothed carnivores. Granted, your bottle-noses were far from herbivores and their teeth were also pretty sharp, but that was different.

 _How_ it was different you refused to dwell on. It just _was_ , end of story.

Wrinkling your nose, you navigated your way through the network of hallways the made up the employee section of the establishment, where the aquarists, keepers, technicians, curators, and every other staff that made the place run smoothly and gave their aquatic residents top care and treatment. It was unusually busy, and you figured it was probably in preparation for the new exhibit you were getting tomorrow. You weren’t sure of the particulars – some sort of new breed of shark? – but didn’t particularly care. You only had room in your heart for one type of aquatic mammal, and it belonged to your beautiful bottle-nosed beauties.

Rounding the corner, you headed for the chomp-chomp fish department – you snorted inwardly at the subconscious attempt of your mind trying to make light of the situation – and passed through a door that would take you behind the tanks. Unsurprisingly the other shark personnel that worked closely with Eryck were milling about, getting ready to start the day and you stood there awkwardly for a minute, waiting for someone to notice you.

God, why did you agree to this?

With knots in your stomach and feeling slightly sick, you cleared your throat, growing impatient just standing there, and drew the attention of a short brown-haired employee passing by. He paused and glanced over at you and you watched his eyes light up in recognition. You thought his name might be Russell, but weren’t one hundred percent positive.

“Hi,” you greeted as he trotted over. “I’m—”

“_____,” he finished, nodding. “Yeah, you’re Eryck’s replacement.”

Your smile was resigned. “Yeah. Unfortunately.”

Russell (????) laughed and gestured for you to follow him. With a sigh, you did, because what other choice did you have other than run screaming in the other direction? “It’s not that bad, I promise. We’ll be here to help you out if you have any questions or whatever. You won’t be alone.”

You frowned and tipped him an inquisitive look as you climbed a steel stairway. “If you guys are here, then why am I even needed? It looks like you have everything under control.”

“None of us are certified to go on the walkways,” he answered and pointed upward.  You craned your neck and wrinkled your nose at the aforementioned walkways that crisscrossed and stretched over the tanks from what seemed like all the way to the other end of the building.

You snorted quietly. “What, and I _am?_ ”

The kid shot a sympathetic smile at you and shrugged. “Well, you’re the closest, anyway. A lot of us don’t _want_ to be certified, and the rest are underage, like me.”

You resisted the urge to face-palm. Oh good lord _what did you agree to_.

“Eryck was the senior aquarist, so the animals’ care was his main priority.  We take care of the smaller things, like making sure the food is always available, the floor is water-free and not slippery, general cleaning and maintenance. Stuff like that. Eryck had a binder full of notes from when he first started, so I’ll track that down for you.”

Your shoulders lost some of their tension at this bit of good news. Good, at least you’d have _some_ sort of reference material and not merely verbal instruction.

“So,” he continued and you tuned into him again, resigned to your fate. “Here’s the schedule we keep. The first few hours are for maintenance and cleaning…”

By the time lunch rolled around, you were pretty much all up to speed on the duties and other responsibilities of senior keeper, and Eryck’s notes were a _wonderful_ help. Coupled with Russell’s (that actually _was_ his name, score one for you!) helpful suggestions and advice, you felt confident enough to be able to actually pull this off without getting eaten.

Alright, so maybe that was an exaggeration, but one day isn’t going to erase almost ten years of fear.

You were also a little surprised with how much you were remembering on your own from your previous experience in this particular area of expertise. You might have needed a nudge here of there, but oftentimes a lot of what you read in the notes and what Russell explained was very familiar, and it helped to ease some of the anxiety and nerves that had taken root the second Walter had put this on your shoulders.

You and Russell were taking a short ten minute break and lounging on one of the many stairways behind the tanks and in a brief lull of the kid quizzing you on the department staff member names, you contemplated the _massive_ empty tank that was just to the right of you two. The enclosure truly was ginormous, which made you wonder just how big this new breed of shark was. After a moment of deliberation, you decided to sate your curiosity, telling yourself it was an attempt to distract yourself from thinking of your precious dolphins and how much you missed them and how was Ty doing with them?

“So, Russell,” you began and he turned to you with an inquisitive look. “What can you tell me about this new shark we’re getting? I mean just how big is it that it needs a tank that large just to itself?”

To your dismay, Russell shrugged and took a sip of his water. “Couldn’t say,” he replied and you resisted the urge to pout. Drats. “The higher ups are being very tight-lipped about it and haven’t given any information other than it’s big and its temperament is fairly docile. Oh, and it’s red.”

You balked. “It’s…red? As in, the color of this shark is red?”

“Yep,” he affirmed, popping the _p_. He must have seen the skepticism on your face because he laughed and continued, “It’s true, I swear. I heard Walt say as much himself. I mean, sure it’s rare and all, but I don’t see what the big fuss is about it. It’s probably just got some kind of pigmentation issue, like a defect or something, which is why it’s getting sent here since, I assume, we got some of the top researchers and scientists out there.” He shrugged and finished his water, tossing the empty bottle into the nearby recycling bin.

You tilted your head as you considered that. It…made sense. Still, the idea of a red shark was bizarre. Maybe it was more of a brownish-red than actual scarlet. Whatever the case, you found yourself curious and actually a tad bit eager to come in tomorrow to see what all the hubbub was about.

By the end of your shift, you had to admit, it really hadn’t been as bad as you’d first anticipated. There were no mishaps and feeding time even went off without a hitch. Even though it wasn’t required, you strapped yourself into the harness that hung from the ceiling so if you happened to fall off the walkway, you wouldn’t plunge into the frigid water and be mistaken for a meal. It was a little comfort, but it helped you handle the situation much better.

Nothing could have helped the nerves as the three incredibly large (well, to you anyway) sandbar sharks – you did _not_ find it funny that they were named Bruce, Chum, and Anchor – darted for the surface the moment the gross smelling bucket of fish was dumped into the water and you watched in morbid fascination as it was devoured within seconds. The smaller breeds were less enthusiastic about it and it was actually sort of cool to watch them eat their lunch from the safety of the walkway.

Throughout the day, your gaze kept being drawn to the empty tank that awaited its single occupant, and you couldn’t help but wonder for the nth time what it looked like while simultaneously hoping it wouldn't give you trouble.  It was only the first day, but you were happy with the progress you made, and didn’t want any setbacks.

Who knows? Maybe this was the chance to finally kick that ten year old fear you harbored.

“Bye, Russell,” you called and waved to your new friend. “See you tomorrow.”

He waved back and joined the other employees in leaving while you headed in the opposite direction to use the bathroom. You could have used the employee one, sure, but the guest bathrooms were much nicer and you were off the clock, anyway. Besides, you wanted to see your babies and talk to Ty for a bit, so all the more reason.

The ones you were headed toward just so happened to pass by the gargantuan empty tank reserved for their newest aquatic resident and you found yourself slowing down until you stood before it, tipping your head back and chewing your lip thoughtfully. The area was deserted, which made sense since there were no fish around to admire, just an empty tank of water. There was a sign that boasted the arrival of “Big Red” and to come back on a certain date to see the creature for yourself – tomorrow.

“Big Red, huh,” you muttered with a slight frown. Hm. Maybe it really _was_ red. Ah, well. Perhaps Russell was right and it was a pigmentation issue or whatever. Shrugging, you continued on your way toward the bathroom, eager to see your dolphins and check in with their capable but temporary caretaker.

The next day you arrived an hour early per request from Walter. He wanted you to oversee the arrival and transfer of the shark into its tank since he was unable to be there until later so with a mental groan of annoyance – you hated losing sleep – you agreed and now here you were, standing behind the large tank designated for this new arrival and waiting for the transport truck to mosey on into the receiving area.

You noticed the tank had been filled with the necessary rocks, kelp, boulders, sand, and other sea plants and the like to give the illusion being in the ocean and you were impressed with how accurate it looked. Smaller fish swam around and you didn’t know if they were intended for food or just decoration, but it didn’t matter. The entire look was very authentic and you felt better knowing the tank was going to be comfortable for its resident.

There was only a select few staff members that were there with you, the employees that Walter most trusted, and you had to admit you were a little puzzled. You thought something like this would require a whole team of at least twenty or so people but you supposed Walter had his reasons. Though he had a habit of forgetting his glasses were on top of his head, he was one of the smartest men you knew, and trusted his judgment impeccably.

A loud, repetitive beeping signaled the truck had arrived and you snapped out of your thoughts to watch the truck as it backed up into the bay where they received their aquatic deliveries. In short order the truck door was sliding open, revealing the standard blue shark transport tank, and a few minutes later several burly looking men came through the bay door and you assumed they were there to assist the transfer.  

Yawning, you wished you had some coffee as you watched them carefully pull out the tank via some machine you couldn’t be bothered to name and slowly move it over to the heavy duty lift that would bring it to the top of the inhabitant’s new home. Idly you wondered why you even needed to be here if all you were going to do was stand around and watch—

Your vision was suddenly filled with blond hair and blue eyes and you blinked in surprise, reflexively taking a step back to preserve your personal bubble. He looked to be around your age and strangely the first words that came to mind as you studied him were _kind, yet fierce._

You blinked again. “Uh...”

The man tipped you a polite smile and silently held out a clipboard with a stack of papers on it. Curiously you looked down and oh, _that’s_ why you needed to be here. _Somebody_ needed to sign for the delivery, didn’t they?

Returning the smile, you took the clipboard from his hands – his sky blue shirt had _Link_ emblazoned across the left breast – and slid the pen from behind the clip, briefly scanning the contents before scrawling your signature at the bottom. You did this several more times until you got to the last page in which the first thing that caught your attention was the word CONFIDENTIAL stamped across the page in big bold, red letters.

Your eyebrows shot up before a frown dipped them low over your eyes and you flitted an inquisitive glance Link’s way. He merely stared back at your steadily, his expression giving nothing away, looking patient and relaxed.

You wrinkled your nose, but gave a mental shrug and signed it away, making a mental note to ask Walter about it later. You were sure there was a good reason, so you kept your questions to yourself for now.

With a nod, you tucked the pen back into its place and handed it back with a satisfied smile. Link grinned, nodded, and tucked the clipboard under his arm. Instead of walking away to join his team like you expected, he stepped to your side and joined you in watching the men secure the shark tank onto the life before giving the signal that all was good. Somebody hit a switch and the walkways above the tanks started folding away to make room for the lift and moments later it started rising at a controlled pace.

“So,” you began as you both watched the slow upward progress of the lift. “You’re with them?” You nodded to the big burly men on the lift and the ones operating it.

He nodded.

“You like...fish?”

He looked amused at the question but nodded again.

You titled your head. “Don’t talk much, do you?”

He shrugged.

“... _Can_ you talk?”

Link chuckled that time. “Yes.”

You tipped him a smile and the two of you fell into friendly chatter, telling him about your work with the dolphins, how you were persuaded into taking this temporary job – “I swear it’s impossible to tell that man no!” – and in turn he told you how your newest addition had actually been in his care for years before being sent here.

You were interested in hearing more, but a suddenly loud, grinding groan gave you both pause and you turned your attention upward at the lift. During your chat, it had reached the top and they were about to open the gate to release Big Red.

Despite yourself, excitement buzzed in your veins and you smiled, feeling a little giddy. Finally you could put your curiosity to rest about what this creature looked like!

So hyped up and distracted, you failed to notice the pair of amused but relieved blue eyes that silently studied you, a knowing glint reflecting in the cerulean pools.

A mechanical whirring echoed in the spacious back area and the gate chinked before slowly inching upward, releasing gallons upon gallons of water into the tank below.

“I don’t know why I’m so excited,” you laughed it off, hearing his quiet chuckle. “I mean it’s not like I haven’t seen a shark before—”

Quicker than a flash, so quick all you glimpsed was a red blur before it vanished into the deep blue of the tank water, hardly making a splash and all you could do was stare and gape like an idiot.  

Beside you, Link tried and failed to stifle his amused snicker.

Recovering quickly, you blinked, and the sighed. “Well...that was disappointing,” you muttered and then Link outright laughed that time. “Yeah, yeah, yuck it up, furball,” you joked and received a big grin in response. Shaking your head, a soft chuckle escaped you as well. Ah, well, it wasn’t like you wouldn’t be seeing it later, anyway. You just needed to be patient.

While the men closed the tank back up and lowered the lift, you walked with Link to the second smaller trunk that carried his food – ah, so it was a male – and he explained his diet and what he was used to, and so on. Link told you that he wasn’t at all aggressive, unless you agitated him, which was a relief. It made your job easier, and you were all for that. Link revealed that he was relieved the shark would have his own tank since he was used to being alone.

You wondered at the slight sorrowful note that was in Link’s voice as he said this, but didn’t bother to pry.

Two hours later everything was set to rights, with Big Red’s food unloaded and put away, all paperwork had been signed and filed, and any monetary transactions had been dealt with. You bid Link and the rest of the men farewell, waving at the trucks drove away. You were pleasantly surprised when Link had told you he would be back soon to see how Big Red was faring in his new environment, and you genuinely looked forward to seeing him again.

By now the aquarium’s employees were just arriving to start the morning shift and it was no surprise the majority of them immediately started for Red’s tank, excited murmuring and laughter filling the receiving bay. You rolled your eyes and got to back, figuring you’d see plenty of “Big Red” at his scheduled feeding time.

By the time the shark’s feeding time actually rolled around, you were having doubts on actually being able to see him. Evidently the new addition was rather shy and nobody, including the guests, had seen hide, nor tail of him all day. It made sense, of course. His surroundings were new, so he was probably scared and uncertain. Looks like you’d have to wait a few days for him to get used to his new home before getting any glimpse of him.

Sighing, you ascended the stairs to the walkways, harnessed yourself in, and walked to the center, hauling a large bucket on wheels behind you. There was a smaller lift used for this exact purpose, to bring the heavy buckets of fish and chum above the tanks so nobody had to carry it. It was convenient and one of your favorite things, honestly.

“Alright, Big Red,” you called out, your voice echoing slightly. “It’s chow time. Let’s see what’s on the menu, hm?” Picking up a pair of large tongs, you selected what looked to be a fat mackerel and held it enticingly above the water, hoping to tease him out of hiding. “Looks like you got some bass, mackerel, a bit of salmon, trout... You’re a spoiled little fishy, ain’t you?” You chuckled and giggled the dead fish at the end of the tongs as if to further the process. “C’mon...you know you want it.”

Nothing. Not even a ripple and you sighed in frustration.

“Fine,” you muttered and unceremoniously dropped it into the water, watching it sink and disappear. “You can’t hide forever!” you warned the shark and immediately felt ridiculous shortly afterward.

Since your newest charge refused to make an appearance, you dumped in the rest of his lunch and decided to go have your own, muttering under your breath about spoiled, shy red sharks.

You didn’t see the a red crest silently breach the surface as you descended the stairs, nor the pair of interested, intelligent golden eyes watching you until they no longer could.

The weekend flew by, and before you knew it Monday had rolled around. Hoping the last two days had been enough for Red to get used to his surroundings, you were eager to head to work and after showering and dressing in jeans and the uniform shirt, you were on your way. Before heading to the break room, however, you detoured to the dolphin exhibit to visit your babies and check in with Ty. He was doing a wonderful job in your absence, and though you missed your job terrible and performing the shows with your dolphins, you had to admit being senior keeper for the sharks was rewarding too. You chatted with Ty for a bit before bidding adieu, blowing kisses to your dolphins on the way out.

Much to your dismay, there wasn’t any change in Red’s shy behavior. He remained out of sight all day despite your best efforts to get him to emerge, though a few times you could have sworn you saw a brief flash of red while dumping his fish into the tank. It must have been your imagination though, because whenever you looked back, the surface was as smooth as ever.

The rest of the week proved to be much the same until suddenly it was Friday at the end of your shift. You hadn’t gotten one glimpse of the elusive red shark and to say it was frustrating was an understatement. The guests who came to see him were clearly displeased as well, and as a result the exhibit was more or less deserted all day, unless one liked to stare at...well, nothing, except for the smaller fish that swam around. At least he was eating, though; none of the fish you dumped into his tank were lying on the bottom, or floating at the top, so that was a relief. You didn’t want a depressed shark on your hands that refused to eat.

Standing in front of his tank, the blue glow of the water giving the deserted exhibit an almost ethereal feel, you sighed and tapped the thick glass with a finger. “You know you’re disappointing a lot of people who come to see you,” you said, even though you knew he couldn’t hear you, let alone understand you. “You don’t need to be so scared. You’re safe here, I promise.”

“He’s not scared.”

Startled, you gasped and turned to find Link striding up to you, a friendly smile in place and his blond hair pulled back into a small tail. “Link,” you said by way of greeting and sighed. “Jeez, you scared me. You’re so _quiet_.”

Link grinned and shrugged, unrepentant.

Rolling your eyes but not without a smile, you turned back to the tank and crossed your arms, jutting a hip out to the side. “What do you mean he’s not scared?” you asked as Link came to stand beside you. “Why else would he be hiding?”

The blue-eyed man was quiet for a few moments as he gathered his thoughts, then supplied carefully, “He’s just...choosey, with who he allows to see him.” He shrugged again, not knowing how else to phrase it.

You frowned. “Choosey?” Then you paused, and eyed him suspiciously. “Wait, have _you_ seen him since he’s been here?”

Link didn’t answer, but his silence spoke volumes.

“Ugh, this is _so_ not fair,” you groaned, ignoring your companion’s subtle smirk. “I _feed_ him! Every day! You tell that damn fish he needs to trust me! Or else!” You pointed a finger at Link and he merely regarded you with blue eyes alight with barely contained mirth. You scowled at him. “Stop laughing at me.”

Quicker than a blink Link schooled his expression into a neutral mask of indifference.

“I hate you.”

The grin came back, and you gave up.

“Don’t worry,” he suddenly said, drawing your surprised gaze. He wasn’t smiling, but his eyes were gentle, and his tone oddly soothed your frazzled nerves. “He’ll come around eventually. It shouldn’t be long now.”

While elated at his words, they also elicited a sense of confusion and you tilted your head, eyeing him with a frown with just a hint of suspicion in your eyes. “How do you know that? What, does he talk or something? Did he tell you that?” you joked, only half-serious.

You weren’t quite sure what to think when Link merely lifted his eyebrows at you, smiled mysteriously, and walked away with a quiet farewell.

The encounter left you with more questions than answers and you resigned to the fact that you’d just have to not so patiently wait for the day Big Red “allows” you to see him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're taking a break on a slow Saturday afternoon, finding comfort in talking about your day to the elusive red shark, when he quite unexpectedly decides to reveal himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FISH PRINCE IS HERE YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

That day came much sooner than expected.

Lately you’d gotten into the habit of talking to him whenever you dumped his lunch or dinner into the tank, things like how your day was going, the events happening in the aquarium, and your ever baffling, but enlightening conversations with Link. It was strange, and maybe a mite foolish, but you felt that the shark was actually _listening_ to you, as silly as it sounds. Regardless, you took comfort in the fact that you had somewhere to relax and unwind after a long day, which you often did while sitting on the walkway above his tank, sans harness.

It was a recent development, forgoing strapping yourself in. The first time it happened you were running late and were pressed for time so you didn’t _have_ the time to strap up before tossing his food in. After that, you decided you liked the feeling of walking around up there without anything holding you back, and besides...Link reassured you he wasn’t aggressive, so even if you did slip and fall, he would most likely ignore you.

Like he had any problem doing _that_.

It was a slow Saturday afternoon and the back area was more or less deserted so you took the opportunity for some quiet time and ascended the stairs, thinking you’d spend your lunch hour with your favorite red shark. It was weird, how fond you’d grown of him, even though you haven’t even _seen_ him. Maybe because you knew he was _there_ , just out of sight. You were used to the constant flashes of red now in your peripheral, and accepted the fact that he would emerge when he was ready.

The irony that you preferred the company of a _shark_ , regardless of his absence, rather than actual people was not lost on you.

Settling down with a sigh, you took off your shoes and socks and dipped your feet in the water, glad you decided to wear shorts today. “Hi, Red,” you greeted and leaned back on your hands, idly kicking your feet. “I visited Ty and my babies for a while today. Della is as bossy as ever and Shiloh is doing _much_ better with the rings. I can’t believe how well they’re responding to Ty! I was worried for a while with me being gone so it’s a relief knowing that they’re doing so well. I still miss them, but at least I can see them whenever I want and get a backstage pass to the shows.”

Something scarlet entered your peripheral and you had to resist the urge to look, knowing that if you did nothing would be there. It was amazing how fast his reflexes were. “It’s pretty slow today,” you continued idly, closing your eyes. “I find myself trying to find something to do so I’m not so _bored_. Is it _always_ this slow on weekends? You’d think it would be busier because a lot of business are closed—”

“Siren.”

You stopped and jerked upright, frantically looking around. “What—hello?” You didn’t see anybody and a frown puckered your brow when nobody answered. “What the...am I hearing things?”

“______.”

You gasped and couldn’t deny the way your heart skipped a beat in your chest, head whipping back and forth in an attempt to spot the lurker. You _definitely_ heard that!

“Who-who’s there?! Show yourself!” you demanded, then cringed at how... _cliché_ that had sounded.

A husky chuckle that rolled across your skin like a physical caress echoed throughout the vast emptiness and your face went white when you realized where it was coming from.

“Down here, sweet one.”

Swallowing thickly, you slowly – _so_ slowly – tipped your head down to gaze into the blue water of the tank and your eyes met those of brilliant amber. Even with the crest reminiscent to that of a hammerhead’s casting his snowy face into shadow, his eyes were like twin suns boring into your own and absurdly you felt your breath hitch in your throat while butterflies took flight in your belly. Your skin pebbled as your heart rate skyrocketed and you could feel your mouth opening and closing as you sought for words.

As you gawped like a...well, a fish out of water – you mentally winced at the _horribly placed pun_ – the scarlet shark aptly named Big Red seemed to buoy himself up out of the water by some mysterious means so his head and shoulders were visible now. Feeling like you were having an out of body experience, you took in the broad shoulders and bit of chest that was exposed, along a strong white neck, to the equally pale face that bore an amused smile as he watched you study him. Something behind him moved and you noted the wide blades shadowing his face tapered down into a scarlet tail. The salty water of his tank obscured the rest of him, but what you were imagining had you feeling _quite_ flushed.

He...it...was...a shark...man? Thing? A fishman? Oh Christ, were you in the sequel to The Shape of Water and nobody told you?!

“I-I...you...what...are...dream...”

Your vision gradually faded to black and the last thing you saw was his mouth, lined with sharp-looking teeth, stretched open in a shout you didn’t hear before you plunged into the frigid water below you.

When next you opened your eyes, you were shivering on the cold steel of the walkway that stretched across Big Red’s tank and you lied there for a moment as your mind struggled to come back online. Then with a gasp you jerked upright as what happened came rushing back to you and frantically you looked around, searching for a blur of red amidst aqua blue and upon finding nothing, you relaxed and started breathing normally again.

A harsh shiver racked your frame and that was when you realized you were _drenched_. Your eyes widened even as a knot of anxiety developed in your stomach, making you feel slightly sick. You...you fell? But then...

How did you get out?

There were two possible answers, and since all signs pointed that you’d only been out for a few short minutes, one of them seemed much more likely than the other and you refused to dwell on it for long. You fell asleep. Yes, that’s right. You were bored, fell asleep on the walkway, and—fell in.

And. Got yourself...back out...while still sleeping.

“Shit,” you muttered and dragged a hand down your face.

A soft splashing sound to your right had you stilling even as the color once more leeched from your face.  Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god oh god—

“Have you recovered? You gave me quite a fright, you know.”

Trying and failing to regulate your breathing, you slowly turned your head and met the concerned golden eyes of the shark man you were about ready to convince yourself that you dreamed up. Clearly you did not and you had mixed feelings about it.

Evidently sensing your rising trepidation, or perhaps seeing it in the way your eyes widened and how you drew in a breath to scream, the red shark quickly back peddled to give you some space and held up his hands, sinking into the water to seem smaller and less intimidating.

“Please, do not be frightened!” he entreated, sounding sincere, and it gave you pause. “I will not harm you. You have my word.” Then he smiled and gods above, it was _charming_.

Visibly shaking but finding you didn’t have the energy left to scream anyway, you swallowed to wet your parched throat and tasted salt. You didn’t know how good the word of a damn _talking_ _shark man_ was, but... “Y-you won’t...eat me?” you whispered hoarsely and leaned back a little.

He looked alarmed and slightly affronted. “Goddess, no,” he affirmed, and you relaxed a little. “I find humans to be too tough and hard to digest.”

You tensed again and tried to scramble away, but could only get so far on the thin walkway.

Realizing his mistake, he grimaced and held up his hands again. “Ah, no, please—my apologies, that was a rather... _untoward_ joke, wasn’t it? I can assure you I consume nothing but fish. I’m rather fond of the mackerel you give me.” He grinned and you suspected it was his way of trying to calm your nerves.

You eyed him for several long seconds, and maybe you saw the sincerity in his eyes or heard the truth in his words, but slowly you began to relax again as your heart resumed its normal pace.  Part of you still couldn’t believe you were actually talking to him, but the other part insisted you were dreaming.

You weren’t sure which one you wanted to be true.

“Am I...dreaming?” you mused aloud, staring with wide eyes as Big Red – you doubted that was even his name now that you’ve actually seen what he is – glided cautiously through the water closer to you. You tensed, but didn’t move away; you didn’t think you could even if you wanted to.

Another smile stretched across his face and your gaze was once again drawn to the rows of sharp teeth displayed. Holy...crap. 

“I can assure you, sweet siren,” he replied, not that you were waiting for one, “you are not dreaming.” He stopped in front of you and lifted his hands to grip the edge of the walkway.

Swallowing the lump in your throat that was making it hard to breath – god he was _so_ close and much, _much_ bigger than you’d initially thought – you continued to stare at him, searching for answers in the gold of his eyes. He was level with you now and you didn’t bother to wonder how it was possible.

“How...how do you know that?” you asked him, your voice barely above a whisper, but somehow he heard it anyway.

You didn’t have time to decipher the glint in his eyes as he murmured, “I will show you,” before promptly bracing his hands flat on the walkway on either side of you and heaving himself up out of the water. 

You could do nothing as he he towered over you, easily holding himself aloft with the strength in his arms alone, heedless of the water that sluiced down his body and landed on your already wet clothes and skin.

Your mouth opened in a soundless gasp and you were powerless as he swooped down and kissed you square on the mouth.

As far as kisses went, it was…pretty damn amazing, actually. The response it elicited from you was astonishing; your blood turned to fire in your veins, the butterflies in your stomach erupted into a maelstrom of excited energy that coursed through the entirety of your body, and you felt a lightheadedness that had nothing to do with your recent dip in the chilly water beneath you.

You were too stunned to do much else other than sit there wide-eyed, but you couldn’t help but notice that, for a creature that spent the majority of his time in the water, his lips were surprisingly warm. And incredibly _soft_. They danced over yours, moving slowly, in no rush and you thought you heard something like a satisfied rumbling coming from his throat. He kept the connection chaste, infinitely tender and it was obvious he was trying very hard not to hurt you while at the same time you sensed a leashed urgency in the gentle crush of his mouth on yours.

His hand, large and slightly cool from the water, rose to cup your jaw and his lips parted the slightest bit. You feared he was going to deepen the connection, but before you could even offer a protest he eased back with a rough sigh, breath ghosting over your freshly kissed and trembling lips.

“Forgive me,” he said softly and the corners of his lips curved ever so slightly, “but I have wanted to do that for quite some time, now.”

Your face felt hot and you just knew you were blushing up a storm as you stared up at him with wide eyes, mouth parted and heart feeling like it was going to burst from your chest any second now. Your mind was short-circuiting and you struggled to find the words to accurately articulate everything you were feeling in that moment – shocked, confused, and strangely flattered, just to name a few – but you kept coming up short and with the way he was staring at you, his eyes twin pools of heated amber, you didn’t even think you were capable of coherent thought to begin with.

The crimson shark studied you quietly for a moment and his smile wavered. You could see the mounting concern in his eyes, unlined with the beginnings of soft panic. He opened his mouth and you mentally braced yourself – for what you haven’t a clue – but before he could utter a word, you suddenly emitted a high-pitched sound of pure terror and shoved away from him, scrambling back as far as you could to put some space between you. He jerked back in alarm, yellow-gold eyes going wide and had it not been for his fast reflexives, you would have tumbled over the edge of the walkway for the second time in your haste to get away.

In your bid to escape, you didn’t notice how precariously close to the edge you already were and your hands met nothing when you reached back to drag yourself further away. You gasped and started falling backward, thrusting your arms upward in an instinctive attempt to stall your downward plunge, but then something warm clamped firmly yet gently around your wrist and yanked you back up.

Your free hand flailed for a bit before finding purchase on something hard and wet and as the grip on your wrist tugged you forward, away from the edge, you found yourself staring into the concerned face of the figure responsible for your fright. He had climbed up onto the walkway in order to stop your fall and belatedly you realized his other hand was pressed against the small of your back while your hand gripped his arm.

Your stomach plummeted and the breath stalled in your lungs.

Despite not really having a forehead, he was still able to pull off a frown as he stared at you in blatant concern. “Are you al—”

A choked sound escaped you and you flinched badly before yanking your hand away and once more scrambling backward, but this time watching where you were going so as to not make the same mistake twice of running out of walkway. Your hands constantly slipping out from under you made it a little difficult, but you managed to put a sizable gap between the two of you.

Still kneeling where he’d caught you, the scarlet shark didn’t move as he watched you retreat and thought you couldn’t really make out his expression, you thought he looked…guilty? Sad, even. You frowned in confusion as some of the fear drained away, but before you could say anything, he shifted his gaze and stared at something behind you.

Without the weight of his gaze on you, it suddenly became a little easier to breath and you sucked in a sharp breath, vaguely noting the sound of footsteps approaching on the walkway. Still reeling from that charged, intense experience, you turned your head to follow his gaze and somehow you weren’t at all surprised to find Link standing there, regarding the two of you steadily. He didn’t look the least bit appalled at the rather compromising position you were in with the scarlet shark, and had you any energy left, you would have been suspicious.

As it stood, all you could manage was a shaky inhalation as you locked gazes with him before asking softly, “Eryck didn’t quit...did he?”

Link said nothing and you closed your eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hardest bridges to mend are the ones destroyed by none other than yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidon and Link are bffs you cannot change my mind.

You heard a soft splash and when you opened your eyes again you managed to catch a glimpse of red as he vanished into the depths of his tank, back into hiding and you supposed the guilt that abruptly rose to the fore was all too deserving.

“What...where is he going?” you mumbled, frowning in confusion.

Link cocked his head, watching silently before answering. “He thinks you’re scared of him.”

You blinked. “I’m...not,” you said lamely and it didn’t sound very convincing.

Your companion’s look suggested he thought the same.

Heaving a sigh, you grimaced and shifted around, starting to get a little stiff from the tension that had seized your muscles. “Okay, well...maybe at first,” you amended with a guilty flush, “but I—he—” You groaned and dropped your head in your hands in defeat. What a damned mess you found yourself in.

Link walked closer and settled down a little ways away from you as you gathered your thoughts, deliberating. Finally you sighed and looked up, waiting for your friend to look at you before beginning, “Around ten years ago, I was in the middle of getting my bachelor’s in marine biology and I had the opportunity to internship at an aquarium like this one. I was careless one day and long story short, a tiger shark decided I looked tasty and I never truly recovered.”

You were completely conscious of Link’s unwavering gaze as you lifted up your wet shirt enough to show the scar tissue along your left side that looked like something big had indeed tried to take a chuck right out of you. Link’s eyes widened slightly and you dropped your shirt.

“To this day, they...” You sighed. “Sharks make me uneasy, and he looks...he reminds me of...” You trailed off, biting your lip, and shrugged helplessly. “PTSD is a bitch. I don’t recommend it.”

Link merely frowned and didn’t react to your attempt to lighten the mood. He actually looked a little offended that you’d dare to think his friend would ever harm a human being and your guilt increased.

“He won’t hurt you,” he said with quiet reproach in his voice and you avoided his gaze.

“He said as much, too,” you admitted a little sheepishly, suddenly feeling like you had overreacted just a little. But could he really blame you? He was a talking shark...man. Creature. You were pretty sure anybody would have had the same reaction.

Then again, you were also pretty sure he wouldn’t have kissed anyone else.

Your cheeks burned as you recalled the feeling of his lips on yours and you hurriedly banished such thoughts, shaking your head and hoping Link didn’t notice your sudden discomfort. “Look,” you started, turning so you fully faced him. “I…might have overrated just a bit.” You winced, recalling how you’d jerked away as if his touch, which had been nothing but gentle, had burned you.

Link cocked a brow, his expression dry.

Abashedly, you averted your eyes, your face burning. “Alright, I overreacted a lot. But—but—I mean who wouldn’t?” you entreated, suddenly feeling the need to defend your actions. “Look at him—he’s a talking shark! I’m sure you freaked out too when you first met him!”

The blue-eyed man regarded you silently before slowly shaking his head.

You faltered and felt even worse. “You…you didn’t?” Pausing, you grimaced, but forced yourself to ask, “Has… _anyone_ who’s met him?”

Link looked troubled, but again, he shook his head.

Closing your eyes with a low moan, you dropped your head into your hands, the weight of the guilt settling over you like a heavy blanket, stifling and uncomfortable. “Oh…I’m such an asshole,” you groused, wishing you could rewind the last few minutes and do it all over again with a much more pleasant ending.

Link coughed into his hand and pretended the water was utterly fascinating.

You smiled wryly; of course he agreed. Red – or whatever his name was – was his friend, of course he would see your less than stellar reaction as unnecessary, and perhaps even a bit rude. And thinking on it now, it was more than a little ridiculous. You’d felt completely at ease and safe coming up here when you thought he was just a regular shark – what difference did it make just because he could talk? Granted, he was also much larger than you’d imagined, but so what? He may look like his animal counterpart, but not once did he attack or even threaten you.  Hell, he’d _saved_ you— _twice_.

You were in the wrong here, and you needed to make it right before the guilt became too much to bear.

Resolved, you directed your attention toward Link once more, who’d been silent as he watched your mull over your thoughts, and you plastered on your best convincing smile. There was no question that he would undoubtedly remain hidden if he thought he scared you. But with Link as a mutual friend between the two of you, perhaps he could deliver a message.

“I want to apologize,” you stated firmly, determination growing as Link’s face lit up with approval. “I feel horrible, and I don’t want him to think that...that I’m that kind of person, someone who judges another based merely on looks. Could you please tell him I’m really sorry, Link? No doubt he won’t show himself again for a good few days, and I want to resolve this matter between us as quick as I can. Could you tell him—”

“I think,” Link interrupted you with a gentle smile, blue eyes glinting knowingly, “words intended for him would sound much better in the tones of your voice. Don’t you agree?”

You paused and looked a little alarmed, but it passed quickly and you sighed, not without a small smile of acceptance. It was a little strange, how those words seemed to resonate with an ancient energy, almost as if hundreds of years ago, those same exact words had been spoken in regards to him.

“Yeah,” you whispered as your gaze drifted over to the still waters of the tank beneath you. “You’re right. It’s probably a good idea. I don’t think a measly ‘sorry’ is gonna cut it in this instance.” Wrinkling your nose, resigned to wait a few days if need be, you slowly pushed to your feet, wincing a little as your stiff muscles protested.

Link remained lounging on the walkway, in no hurry to leave, and you didn’t tell him to.  You figured he had a right to be here more than you did at the moment.

“You know,” you began, tilting your head as you regarded him. He raised a brow, curious. “Your honesty is appreciated as much as it is frustrating.”

Link grinned, unrepentant, and you had to laugh at his exaggerated half-bow.

“Thanks, Link,” you said, and you’re not sure why. Judging by his confused look, neither did he, and you shrugged. “I don’t know, I just felt the need to say it. I’m glad he has a friend like you. And I’m glad you’re my friend, too.”

Blue eyes alight with glee, Link cocked you a half-smirk and gave a two-fingered salute, a silent _anytime_ loud and clear.

Shaking your head, you offered another farewell and headed for the stairs, feeling much better now that you had a plan to apologize to the tall red shark.

You were about a quarter of the way down the stairs, just out of sight when you heard a familiar voice float down to you and you froze on the steps, holding your breath as you crouched down and crept the tiniest bit closer to listen. Your heart was pounding, and you didn’t know if it was because of a fear of getting caught, or something else entirely.

“What were you talking about?”

“Nothing that concerns _you_ , shark boy.”

“You are a liar.”

“And _you’re_ an eavesdropper.”

“It is impossible to eavesdrop when one cannot hear what is being said.”

“Then how did you even know we were talking?”

“I have eyes, my friend. I am not blind.”

“Yeah, _eyes_ for a certain woman named ______.”

“I haven’t the foggiest idea what you’re talking about.”

“Now who’s the liar?”

“A prince never lies.”

A disbelieving snort. “Yeah, and I’m King Dorephan.”

“Yes, I can see the resemblance, you’re both quite rotund—”

“Hey! That was uncalled for!”

“Your countenance is a rather unwarranted sight as well.”

“You—! I’ll roast you and eat you for dinner!”

Mischievous male laughter echoed down from the walkways, followed by several splashes and good-natured taunts. Smacking a hand over your mouth to stifle the laughter that threatened to escape, you hurried down the stairs before they noticed you lingering, still internally cackling at the fact that the scarlet shark had said a very polite version of, “Your face is uncalled for.”

But when you reached the bottom, you couldn’t stop yourself from doubling over laughing at what you couldn’t help but to overhear because it was so loud.

“That is not fair, Link!”

“Yeah, well, tough tuna, fish sticks!”

**-X-**

It wasn’t until an entire week later that you actually had the time to go about your plan of apologizing to him. Russell, the booger, had forgotten to mention just how much _paperwork_ the senior keeper had to keep up with, and when you discovered the mountain of it sitting on Eryck’s desk in his office – now your office – waiting for you Monday morning, it was all you could do to not turn right back around and go running in the opposite direction.

So for the next five days, you dedicated yourself to tackling the far overdue paper work – with copious amounts of your favorite caffeinated drink – and between overseeing the department, resolving issues with equipment, fielding phone calls, and even solving minor disputes amongst your fellow employees, you were so busy you barely had time to eat, let alone put some time aside to grovel and beg forgiveness from a one crimson colored shark man.

After two days of this, you decided you needed a damned clone, or at least _some_ kind of give, so you went and begged Mr. Brunswick to let you train and certify Russell in the dietary aspects and going up onto the walkways, along with a few other menial tasks that would lighten your load a bit. It took some persuasion, but he finally conceded, much to your relief, and upon telling Russell the good news, he was more or less over the moon about it.

He was an eager and fast learner, thank god, so with him filling in where you couldn’t and feeding the chompers while you dove back into paperwork, you were able to actually breathe and managed to get some work done without constant interruptions. Russell was a godsend, and you made a mental note to subtly hint to Walter about giving him a raise.

It was late, around 10 pm, long after the aquarium had closed for the day. Technically you weren’t even supposed to be here, but you were on a mission and wouldn’t be stopped. You were just glad you didn’t have to use the front entrance; upon snooping around Eryck’s office one day while you were procrastinating on that dreaded paperwork paperwork, you found a ring a keys. One to the office, unsurprisingly, one that you were assumed was for a safe that sat in a corner, one with duct tape on it that you weren’t sure went to, and the last one was actually a key to the back employee entrance. It made sense; as senior keeper, Eryck had often needed to be here super early before anyone else, and he’d need to get in _somehow_.

Despite feeling a mite guilty for using it for personal reasons, you didn’t let it bother you beyond that. Besides, this was the perfect time; the place was deserted except for the aquatic variety, which guaranteed no disruptions, and you wouldn’t have to worry about being questioned, or having Sidon’s unique situation discovered.

You smiled. During one of Link’s frequent visits, you’d finally had the brains to ask him for your shark’s name, and after a bit of friendly needling, he gave in and provided it. It suited him, you thought. And it was nice to actually call him something other than red shark. It gave him an identity, and you figured it was a decent step toward smoothing out the rocky start you two had that was purely your responsibility. 

Holding a bucket of mackerel you’d filched from the freezer and standing at the base of the stairway that led up to the walkways, you bit your lip, suddenly feeling a little nervous. You’d been confident on the drive over, rehearsing the apology over and over in your head, but now that you were actually here, those damned butterflies were fluttering around in your stomach again and you kept recalling the kiss Sidon had stolen from you.

Would he...try to kiss you again? Would you stop him if he did? You didn’t know the answer to that second one, and it scared you just a little.

Shaking your head, heaving a sigh, you muttered, “Here goes nothing,” and climbed up the stairs, praying that all went as planned and you’d come out of this guilt-free and with a new friend.

Your steps slowed as you approached the top, and taking a bracing breath, you stepped onto the platform as your eyes immediately started searching for a flash of scarlet amidst endless blue. Nothing, but you weren't surprised. You figured it wasn’t going to be that easy. What if he was sleeping, though? You didn’t want to disturb him. And what if...what if he—

“Oh my god, shut up,” you muttered to yourself, annoyed that your traitorous brain was attempting to find ways to back out. No; you were determined to see this through. You made it this far; it would be foolish to turn around now.

Nodding to yourself, you took another calming breath, and ventured, “Hello?” Almost of their own accord your feet took you further out on the walkways, toward the center of the massive tank. You kept looking for hints that Sidon was nearby, but nothing so far. You didn’t let that deter you. 

“I...was hoping we could talk.” You grimaced and as if he could see it, held out the bucket in your hands. “I brought a peace offering. I know you said...you were fond of mackerel. Right?”

Silence. The water remained smooth and tranquil.

Your hope started to chip away. “Sidon?” You bit your lip. “I...I want to apologize—”

“You know my name.”

Gasping, you spun around and were met with the sight of Sidon standing on the walkway a little ways behind you and you marveled at how damn _quiet_ he was. Jeez, both he _and_ Link always managed to sneak up on you and you weren’t quite sure you felt about it. Amused, to be sure, but other than that, it was anyone’s guess.

 _Jesus, he’s tall_ , was the second thought that crossed your mind but you quickly got with the program and focused on the task at hand, ignoring the very pleased glimmer of _something_ that warmed your body. Gods, he had to be upward of _at_ _least_ eight feet tall, possibly more. You felt so small as you stood there staring at him and that entirely feminine glimmer of something intensified.

Swallowing thickly as the butterflies in your belly went into a tizzy, you managed to calm your nerves enough to aim a small but genuine smile toward him and you hoped it was convincing. “I asked Link,” you said by way of greeting. “I figured it was as good a place to start as any if I wanted to mend some bridges.”

He looked adorably confused at that and he even tilted his head. Oh good lord, he was _cute_. Clearing your throat, you hedged, “Can we…talk?”

You took confidence from the open look of curiosity on his face, infinitely glad you didn’t detect any wariness or suspicion. In fact he actually seemed like he was pleased you wanted to talk and, encouraged, you walked forward until you were only a few feet away from him before setting the bucket down between you. He glanced at it and you watched his eyes widen in happy surprise.

“You remembered,” he said and grinned so broadly his entire face lit up.

“I did,” you affirmed and felt your face heat when he turned that delighted grin on you. “Consider it a peace offering. I’d…like to start over, if that’s okay with you.”

“Peace offering? Whatever for?” Sidon asked, clearly puzzled.

You sucked in a breath. Well, here you go; there was no turning back now. Desperately hoping you didn’t manage to screw this up enough until that bridge you wanted to mend was irreparable, you forged ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider finding me on tumblr under the same name sidonlove and following me? It would mean so much to me ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies are made, forgiveness is granted, and the end result is one (1) wet human and one (1) happy shark boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Sidon's height from 9 feet to 8 because, even though 8 is still freaking huge, I didn't want him to be a damn giant lmao. I used a size comparison chart to determine his height and several images from the game of he and Link standing side by side. Link is so SMALL compared to him, jesus christ lol. 
> 
> Also I just want to take a moment to say that I am absolutely FLOORED with the positive feedback I'm getting for this story! :D It makes me so incredibly happy and I can't believe people are actually reading it asjhdikl;fahdif
> 
> Thank you to all who have read, left kudos, and commented on this story! ^_^ I'm so glad you're enjoying it, and knowing that fuels my inspiration!

“I owe you an apology,” you began, figuring that was a good a place to start as any. “I overreacted the other day, and it was totally unfair of me to judge you based on how you looked. I let my fear of what happened ten years ago overrule common sense and logical thought, and I just…I feel horrible with how things ended between us. So…”

You snuck a glance at his face and were a little perplexed to see that he was frowning, but nevertheless you continued, pushing as much sincerity as you could into your voice, “I’m really sorry, Sidon. You’ve done nothing to warrant such unfair treatment from me and I really hope you can forgive me and we can be…friends.”

There was a pregnant pause, and you were growing increasingly uncomfortable with Sidon’s prolonged silence, until you were unable to take it anymore and dared another glance up at him. And then balked at the complete and utter incredulity on his face, the bafflement in his eyes prominent and in the way his jaw was open as he gaped at you.

Oh dear god, it was worse than you feared. Wincing, you started, “Si—”

“Why ever are you apologizing?” he asked loudly and you jumped, staring at him in shock. The expression on his face was determined and you could do nothing as he closed the scant distance between you and you were forced to tip your head back to maintain eye contact.

“Sweet one, it is _I_ who should be apologizing, not you!” he proclaimed heatedly, sweeping one arm out while his other hand pressed against his chest, over his heart. Stunned, you were speechless as he continued fiercely, “I frightened you and I feel dreadful because of that! It was not my intention to come off as overbearing or threatening in _any_ way, but it appears that I lack any sense of decorum or tact when it comes to you.”

You frowned at that. What?

“______,” he said and before you could even draw the breath to gasp, he had your hands clasped within his own and he was staring earnestly into your eyes, instantly captivating you. “I beg of you to please accept my humblest apology for my untoward behavior. I have been wracked with guilt knowing that I terrified you so, and I want nothing more than to be your friend, my siren. Will you do me the honor of bestowing upon me your forgiveness?”

“I…what...but…” you stammered, at a complete loss. This…is not how you’d pictured it. You stared at your joined hands like an idiot and the first thing that popped into your brain was how much his hands positively dwarfed your own.

“What must I do to gain your pardon?” Sidon beseeched, completely genuine. “Name it, and I will do my best to meet your expectations, sweet siren. There is nothing I won’t do.” He bestowed upon you a blinding smile and his golden eyes were so alight with fervent hope you were momentarily struck stupid, mouth opening and closing but no sound coming forth.

“W-wait, wait a minute,” you finally managed to stutter out after several beats of silence in which he continued to stare at you with that soulful look. You shook your head, as much to clear it as to brush off his apology. “Sidon, you didn’t do anything wrong, you don’t need to apologize. _I’m_ in the wrong here. I’m the one who—”

“Nonsense,” he cut you off, squeezing your hands. “I want to ensure that you will never have reason to fear me again, _____, and you cannot tell me that you didn’t. I saw it in your eyes and besides,” he paused and your heart wrenched at the slight sorrowful hint in this voice when he said, “why else would you have avoided me these past three days?”

You winced, because you couldn’t argue about that; you _had_ been scared, but only for a few moments. And when he’d kissed you, you weren’t scared, per se, just…stunned and confused at your own powerful, intense reaction to it. _That_ had frightened you more than anything, not Sidon, but you couldn’t very well _say_ that.

…Could you?

Deciding to focus on that last part he added on, your expression softened and you aimed a reassuring smile at him even though a stab of gilt pierced your conscience. “I wasn’t avoiding you,” you explained and continued at the hopeful gleam in those amber eyes, “I was so swamped with paperwork and a bunch of other things that after two days I couldn’t keep up, so I trained Russell, the boy who’s been coming in my stead, to fill in for me. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to have you think I was avoiding you. I’ve just…been super busy.”

You sighed and offered an apologetic shrug and your smile was wan but genuine. “And yeah, I was a little scared before, but…I’m not anymore. I promise.” Your smile widened just a bit even as a flush stole across your cheeks.

Sidon studied you quietly and still looked a little skeptical when he carefully queried, “Even after I…kissed you?”

Once again your face erupted in color as you recalled how his lips felt on yours and averted your gaze, clearing your throat a little awkwardly. Your lips suddenly tingled and you tried to ignore it as you stammered, “Ah, I—um, n-no. I wasn’t…not of you.” Clearing your throat again, you fidgeted slightly, suddenly extremely conscious of how close he was and the feeling of his hands around yours. He smelled like salt water and it was…nice.

“I am relieved to hear it!” Sidon suddenly bellowed with a joyous laugh and you jumped in surprise, but had to smile at his enthusiasm. You kind of liked how he wore his heart on his sleeve and was so open about his emotions. It was refreshing.  “I truly felt awful for giving you such a fright and I was beginning to wonder if you might never come back!”

His expression gentled, then, and his smile was fond. “I am _supremely_ glad that is not the case.”

You blushed. Again. And then, trying not to make it obvious, you wriggled your hands out of his grasp and took a step back, unsure if it was his proximity or the aroma of salt water that was making you lightheaded.

“O-oh, well, m-me too,” you said, mentally cursing yourself for sounding like a stuttering fool. Jeez, as if you hadn’t talked to a guy before!

Granted, none of those had been a strangely attractive eight-foot red talking shark so perhaps you were allowed a little leeway...?

“You are positively fetching when you blush,” Sidon suddenly announced and released a laugh at your embarrassed sputter. “I apologize, siren, I could not help myself. You looked so lost in thought I found myself envious. Would you care to enlighten this Zora to the machinations of your mind?” he asked with a charming smile and you promptly decided you liked the way he spoke, using phrases and words like old nobility.

One such word had a puzzled frown wrinkling your brow, however, and you tilted your head. “Zora?” you questioned, the term unfamiliar.

“Ah, yes!” he proclaimed and offered a wide grin. “You have never met one of my kind before. Zora is what I am, my sweet siren.  My people are an aquatic race, as you are well aware, and we hail from a hidden pocket of the world that has been untouched by humans for millennia, which is doubtless why not many know of our existence. There are rumors, of course, however none of which that can be proved, so we allow them to spread as they please without concern.”

Despite yourself, you were curious and asked, “Rumors?”

The devil shark actually smirked at you and drawled, “I believe you call them...mermaids?”

You gaped. “Get out.”

Sidon released another hearty laugh and you couldn’t help but give a few giggles, too. His mirth was infectious, and you liked the sound of it.

Shaking your head, feeling significantly better than when you’d first approached, you aimed an easy smile at him and felt comfortable enough to tease, “Whoever decided to call you mer _maids_ must have been nearly blind. There’s nothing _maidenly_ about you, shark boy.”

You felt your cheeks heated slightly at the subtle flirtatiousness that underlined your words, but boldly you didn’t look away and kept smiling. He was just so _easy_ to talk to, and while he did tilt your world on its axis and leave you feeling out of sorts, you found that you didn’t exactly mind it.

He looked surprised but it quickly turned to delight in a blink of an eye, the grin that split his face blinding and brilliant, displaying perfect rows of sharp teeth. “My siren, as witty as she is beautiful!” he crowed as your heart skipped a beat and you were pretty sure your face matched the color of his scarlet scales now. Goodness, but he certainly knew how to compliment a girl!

“Stop that,” you muttered, though the pleased smile on your face told him you secretly loved it, while the slightly arrogant grin on his own face told _you_ that he knew that. “No debonair Prince Charming is allowed until you accept my apology.” You nodded, resolute, and crossed your arms.

Sidon honed in on one particular part of that sentence and his grin was slow and devilish. “You think I am charming?” he asked, leaning forward on his hips and purposely getting close just to watch you get flustered.

You delivered beautifully, much to his pleasure, face erupting into color as a pout pursed your lips and wrinkled your nose. “Not right now I don’t,” you muttered and his low chuckle was pleasing.

Deciding he’d tempted fate for one night, Sidon eased back and mimicked your pose, crossing his arms. “Regrettably, sweeting, I cannot accept your apology,” he started and his smile turned a tad bit sly, “not until you accept mine, that is.”

Eyes narrowing  - oh, so it was like _that_ , was it? – you drummed your fingers on your arm and cocked your head, lips twitching, threatening to break out into a smile. “Well then, that’s just too bad,” you purred, trying hard not to laugh at his immediate look of wariness. “Here I have all this yummy mackerel, and nobody to share it with.” You sighed dramatically. “Whatever shall I do?”

Sidon faltered, gazing at you with clear shock, and then unmasked approval. “Witty, beautiful, _and_ with a hidden streak of delightful deviousness.” He sighed and shook his head. “I do believe I am in over my head. You, my dear, drive a hard bargain.”

You tittered and tipped him a wink. “All’s fair, my dear shark boy.”

The look he gave you was deadpan as he said dryly, “I fail to see how that is very fair, sweet siren.”

You feigned nonchalance and shrugged it off, though inwardly you were cheering. “Yes, well. What was it that Link said?” You cast him a sidelong glance through the corner of your eye, lips twitching impishly. “‘Tough tuna, fishsticks.’”

Instead of the shocked irritation like you had been expecting to cross his face, Sidon looked surprised for a split second and then absolutely delighted before tossing his head back with a loud, joyous laugh. “You were eavesdropping!” He sounded positively thrilled about that fact and you felt the last of your doubts melt away.

A sheepish smile curved your mouth and you shrugged. “Guilty,” you admitted and then raised a bow at him. “Although I would hardly call it _eavesdropping_ when you two were being loud enough at that point where anyone passing by could have heard you.”

You weren’t expecting the teeth-baring smirk he tossed your way, nor his playful quip of, “Perhaps, and yet it’s curious, how _you_ still happened to be around to hear our altercation.”

A blush suffused your cheeks and your eyes widened. Oh crap. Busted.

Golden eyes danced with wicked delight as he leaned in, bending at the waist and you kept your eyes focused determinedly on his arms still crossed over his chest. “Am I correct in the assumption that you could not stay away, dear one? Hmm? Are you as drawn to me as I am to you?” The teasing lilt to his voice was hard to ignore and you felt your cheeks heat even more.

You opened your mouth to deliver some scathing retort borne from heated embarrassment, but then a thought suddenly occurred and you paused before a slow, impish smile flickered at the corners of your lips.

“Maybe,” you easily agreed, much to his surprise, and he blinked as he leaned back a little. Then your eyes flashed and you looked rather smug as you quipped, “Just like _you_ only have eyes for a certain woman that goes by the name of _____?”

Sidon started at you with mouth agape, clearly not having expected to have the tables turned don him so suddenly, and then he sighed and shook is head. “Touché,” he said and the smile he gave you was equal parts fond and proud. “I fear I am going to have to stay on my toes around you, sweet siren. You are a worthy opponent it seems.”

Victorious, you winked. “Count on it, Red.”

He laughed again, the sound warm and pleasant, and then he surprised you by suddenly turning serious and dropping his arms.  “Then I suppose I have no choice,” he said and looked you square in the eyes, golden pools full of honest sincerity as he reached out and took both of your hands again.

“I accept your apology, _____,” Sidon stated firmly and you felt a weight lift off of your shoulders just hearing those words. He must have seen the relief on your face because he smiled before continuing, “Now I must beseech you once again, sweet one.  Please accept my most humble apologies for frightening you so badly. I swear it was not my intention.”

You still didn’t feel right accept an apology that wasn’t even needed – Sidon truly hadn’t done anything wrong, it was all on you – but then again he also swore the same about you, so perhaps it was best to just agree and be done with it. Just as his forgiveness made you feel better, yours would no doubt lift a burden from his own shoulders as well.

Sighing, another smile flirted with your lips as you nodded. “I accept,” you finally said and watching the bright smile that broke out n hi face was truly a sight to behold. “So now that _that’s_ outta the way, let’s just start over and—”

Sidon used the grip he hand on your hands to drag you into his arms, his relief so palpable you could feel it in the trembling of his arms and the slight hitch in his breath as he sighed. Truly words had never before had such an effect on him, and although he could feel his face warming with a blush, he could not bring himself to release you. He had been tormented for days, knowing that he was the cause of your terror, and he was infinitely glad your heart was even bigger than he’d thought it was.

Those three days without seeing you had been agony, not hearing your sweet voice, gazing at your beautiful face, or touching your warm skin. And perhaps it was foolish of him to already be so attached after such a short amount of time, but he could not help himself.  You talked to him, provided his favorite fish, gave him the simple pleasure of your company so his days in this large tank did not feel so lonely.

He did not care if you didn’t return his rapidly developing feelings. For now, it was enough knowing that you weren’t scared of him, and you were willing to start over and pave a new path to friendship.

“Thank you, my sweet siren,” he whispered into your hair, wrapping his arms around your waist and lifting you up so he didn’t have to bend. Your feet suddenly left the floor and you gasped as your arms reflexively went around his neck. “You cannot know just how much your forgiveness means to me.”

Face red, eyes wide, you couldn’t help but be astounded – and secretly impressed – by just how strong he was. He was keeping you pressed against him with just the strength of his arms around you and he didn’t even seem to be the least bit winded. You...you kind of liked it, actually.

Clearing your throat, banishing all impure thoughts to be dwelled on at a much, _much_ later time, you returned his embrace the best you could, simply hanging onto him as he squeezed you tightly, but not enough to hurt. You had to smile; he always seemed to be conscious of his strength, aware of how small you were compared to him, and you appreciated it. You truly did believe it when he swore he would never hurt you.

“Alright, big guy,” you chuckled, leaning back a little and patting his shoulder. “You can, um, put me down now.” You wriggled in his arms as if to emphasize that point, moving your hands down to press against his chest and push lightly.

Sidon grunted and made no move to put you down.  “What if I do not wish to release you?” he countered, surprising you.

You blinked. “Uhh...”

In one swift move, Sidon suddenly maneuvered you around until he could sweep an arm under your knees so he was holding you aloft in his arms like he would a bride. You sputtered as your face turned an interesting shade of red. The damn shark grinned down at you.

“I quite like holding you,” he admitted easily, flustering you even more, and laughed as you hid your face in your hands. “If you are trying match the color of my scales, you are doing an admirable job, sweet siren,” he teased and you wanted to die.

“I suddenly change my mind,” you groused, peeking through your fingers to glare petulantly at him. “I don’t forgive you. You can take your apology and shove it up your fishy ass. I’m gonna spit you, put you over a fire and have me a nice sushi midnight snack.”

Unsurprisingly Sidon didn’t take the threat to heart and merely looked amused, smiling easily as he revealed, “Funnily enough, Link has said something similar to me before as well. Do I really look that delicious?”

“And I’m going to revel in every bite.”

Goddess, this was _fun_. “My scales are rather tough. You might have a difficult time.”

“And I’m gonna pick my teeth with your bones.”

Unable to contain his laughter now, his chest vibrated with deep chuckles that you felt all the way down to your toes and the shiver that crawled along your spine had nothing to do with the chill in the air.

“I must warn you,” Sidon began, amber eyes gleaming and a mischievous grin stretching his mouth. “I will not go down easily.”

“Oooh,” you murmured, feeling an answering smile twitch at your lips despite yourself. “Them’s fightin’ words.”

“Only if you are up for the challenge, precious one,” Sidon smoothly returned, however he finally acquiesced to your desires and carefully set you on your feet, hands lingering on your shoulders more because he wanted to keep touching you than to steady you.

A small noise left your lips when your feet touched the solid steel of the walkway and you sighed, trying to ignore the brief flash of disappointment that swept through when his arms released you. “Thanks,” you said with a sigh and leveled him with a grateful look.

He nodded, eyes soft, and smiled.

You smiled back. And then promptly shoved him over the edge of the walkway into the water below.

Sidon released an undignified, startled squawk as he crashed into water with a thunderous splash and you laughed so hard your stomach hurt.

“Payback’s a bitch!” you yelled through your laughter, arms wrapped around your stomach. “Maybe now you’ll think twice before—oh shit.”

Breaking through the surface, Sidon’s yellow gaze zeroed in on you with the kind of intensity that promised retribution and he bared his teeth in a feral mockery of a grin. The playful glint in those eyes, however, belied his overall threatening appearance and instead of feeling dread, all you felt was a sort of giddiness buzz through your body as he slowly glided closer.

“You are going to regret that, little minx,” he growled and that was your cue to _run_.

With a burst of adrenalin and an ear-splitting smile you took off as fast as you could, your loud peals of laughter trailing after you as you navigated the twists and turns of the walkway suspended above the tank. Your pursuer didn’t waste a second, immediately giving chase and using both the water and the walkways. He was much faster in the water, of course, and oftentimes he’d swim ahead of you and leap out onto the walkway with a kind of grace you found completely enviable.

Several times you tried to make a break for the stairs, but he wouldn’t let you, always jumping up and blocking your escape with a triumphant grin. So you’d turn right back around and the chase would commence, Sidon always close behind, taunting you by leaping over the walkways directly above you or swimming backwards right in front of you, never without a gloating smirk that screamed, “you cannot even dream of out running me.”

You sure tried your damnedest, however, and the “game,” as it were, only officially ended when Sidon effectively herded you into a corner, burst out of the water, snagged you around the waist, and dragged you down into the water with him.

You came up breathless from laughter and Sidon had never seen a more beautiful sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr under the same name! ^_^ I love interacting with my readers and answering questions! (And give snippets ;D)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're finally settling into your new job with a comfortable routine and meanwhile Sidon is still being a horrible flirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little on the short side, but hey! Plot! Well sorta lol. 
> 
> Note: Si is just the first half of his name, pronounced like sigh, so its not to be confused with the Spanish word for yes lol.

A little over a week later, Monday morning found you in high spirits as you fairly skipped through the employee entrance, using the key you’d found in Eryck’s – _your_ office a few weeks ago. It was too early for maintenance or employees to be here yet and you wanted to get a head start on the paperwork you had yet to finish. You’d made a sizeable dent, to be sure, but there was more forthcoming – there was _always_ more – but you were still nowhere near done, and you also wanted to take a few moments to organize and move some things around so you can find them later and make it more tidy instead of the cluttered mess of paper, receipts, and folders. Eryck hadn’t been the best organizer or cleaner, as it turned out, and you figured it was time to make the space truly yours, anyway.  

Heading straight for the office instead of the breakroom – you liked the peace and quiet the room offered you so you’d started taking your lunches and breaks there when time didn’t allow you to have them with Sidon – you called out a greeting to your favorite red shark as you passed his tank, knowing he was probably lounging on the walkway. Your office was located toward the back and that’s where you headed, digging out the keys as the ever prevalent fishy smell grew stronger.

The only downside to the office was _where_ it was located, which was, unfortunately, right next to the freezers where the fish was kept. You were more or less used to it, of course, but still you wasted no time unlocking the door and escaping inside where the scent still lingered, but was much more bearable.

Unceremoniously throwing your things onto the ugly orange couch against the wall – _why_ Eryck had a couch, you had no idea but didn’t really complain since it was comfy – you settled into the large office chair at the desk and turned on your computer, humming a tuneless melody under your breath. You bustled about as you waited for the dinosaur of a computer to boot up, putting your lunch in the mini fridge – god, you loved that thing – opening up the shade over the long rectangular window that allowed you to see out onto the floor, and checking the messages on the phone.

There were two, and they were both for Eryck regarding a bill he had due, so you deleted them and turned toward your computer. You eyed the stack of paper sitting just to the right of it, snorted, and opened up the internet browser to check your mail. The horrible procrastinator you are, you browsed the emails, deleting spam, reading some, moving others into certain inboxes, and after that you brought up the security software and wasted some time reviewing the weekend’s feed.

Unfortunately, not that you were really expecting it, nothing of significance happened and with a sigh of resignation, you dragged the stack of papers in front of you, picked up a pen, and got to work. You kept the cameras up, though, every once in a while flicking a glance at the monitor as much to check what was going on as to give your eyes a rest for a few brief seconds. With the screen divided into four, you were able to watch the employees under your direction arrive for work and go about the morning duties, the guest area in front of Sidon’s tank, an overhead view of Sidon’s tank itself – he _was_ lounging on the walkway, the lazy fish – and the receiving bay.

You spent the morning alternating between paperwork and watching Sidon mostly with only fleeing glances at the other camera feeds.  As the day wore on, however, you began to notice the same man come stand in front of Sidon’s tank and simply stare at it for minutes at a time before leaving, only to come back again and do the same thing. You saw him on the weekend’s feed a few times, but chalked it up to him just being fascinated since the red shark had been showing himself to the guests more frequently lately.

You couldn’t make out his expression – the cameras weren’t _that_ great – but always he just simply stood there, hands in his pockets, watching the tank while other guests came and went, children laughed, teenagers lingered and pointed, and adults puzzled.

He was there now, and you sat back in your chair with a frown, watching him watch your shark. From the camera’s angle and position, you could see flashes of red as Sidon swam about, no doubt being the giant ham that you discovered he was and performing tricks and the like.  He especially liked performing for and interacting with the children and it was always a nice sight to see them soaking it up like a sponge, laughing gleefully and clapping.

It’s not like he was _bothering_ anybody, of course, but still you found it strange that he stared for however long before leaving, sometimes for hours at a time, and then coming back to stand and stare some more.

Another flash of red as Sidon zipped on by and you cocked your head, deliberating. No doubt the shark recognized the guy by now with how many times he’d come around; maybe he could provide a little insight on what the man did, or if he talked or did anything other than creepily stare. Doubtful, but it couldn’t hurt, and it was time for your lunch anyway.

Taking a moment to stretch your stiff muscles with a low groan, you stood up and retrieved your lunch, grabbing an apple from the fridge and biting into it before heading out. It was quiet, since everyone was on lunch, and you snatched the pre-prepared bucket of fish from the freezer before traversing the scant distance to the stairs and climbing up, lunch in one hand, bucket in the other.

At the top, you weren’t surprised to find the walkways void of any scarlet sharks so, keeping to the perimeter of the tank, out of sight of the camera’s view as a precaution – the damn shark liked to surprise you with his playful and more often than not _flirtatious_ behavior sometimes – you tossed in a single mackerel to gain his attention and settled down with your own lunch.

Not even a full minute passed before a familiar red blur was swimming its way up to you and Sidon’s head poked out of the surface, fish in his mouth and looking so reminiscent of a dog with a bone you snorted around your apple.

“Ooo ‘ook r‘dic’i’lush.”

Sidon’s crest rose in amused bewilderment as he chewed his mouthful, swallowed, and reached up to take the fish from his mouth before speaking. “I’m going to have to ask you to repeat that on the account of you _sound_ _ridiculous_ , my siren.” He quirked a grin at you and took another bite of his fish.

You glared at him and swallowed your mouthful of apple before finally taking it out of your mouth. “Bite me, shark boy,” you muttered, and then immediately regretted it.

Sidon’s grin turned wicked and you imagined, if he had eyebrows, one would be lifted in an expression of “are you _sure_ you want to go there?”

Because the devil fish _had_ , in fact, bitten you before when you’d said that particular expression and you still had the mark to prove it.

Eyes narrowing, you scooted a way just a smidge just to be on the safe side and pointed at him. “You keep those chompers away from me or else I’ll have you eating nothing but squid for a week, see if I _don’t_.”

The threat worked, as you knew it would. Sidon _hated_ the stuff – claimed the texture was _slimy_ and _weird_ – and it was more or less guaranteed to put him in line when he was being especially rowdy or forward. You kind of felt bad for using it sometimes, but it was the only way to maintain your personal boundaries, to which Sidon had virtually _no_ consideration for. He was constantly in your space, and while most of the time you didn’t mind it, other times you needed a little room to breathe.

Sidon made a face, disgusted at thought of ingesting such a foul creature and, you suspected, that you had even brought it up. He grunted and muttered, “I regret telling you that,” before placing his half-eaten fish back into his mouth so he could heave himself up out of the water and sit next to you.

You beamed, entirely too pleased with yourself. “I don’t,” you piped up cheerfully and polished off the rest of your apple before tucking into your cold leftover Chinese that you forgot to reheat. Eh, whatever. You were too lazy to go back down the stairs and food is food. Taste the same cold or hot anyway and not for the first time you wondered why you even bothered going to that particular buffet...

The two of you ate in companionable silence, during which Sidon kept trying to steal your shrimp until you finally gave in and have him one, and it was as you were munching on half of a large chocolate chip cookie — golden eyes and a charming smile persuaded you to share – that you finally brought up what had been on your mind for the past fifteen minutes.

“I have a question for you, Si.”

“Yes, _____, I will marry you— _ooph_. That hurt, _min luvre_.”

“Would you be serious?” you groused, rolling your eyes but not without a smile. You paused. “And will you tell me what the hell that means?”

Sidon pretended not to hear you and poked through your lunch bag, looking for anything sweet you might not have eaten.

Huffing in irritation, you crossed your arms and tried not to pout as you glared petulantly at him. Just recently he’d started calling you that – _min luvre*_ – and no matter how many times you asked, he wouldn’t tell you what it meant. It was frustrating to be sure, but there wasn’t much you could do about it because you didn’t think it was any language you knew, or one _anyone_ knew. It sort of sounded French, but you doubted Mr. Fishface here came from France.

Sighing as your brief bout of irritation melted away, you watched as he found the bag of sweet glazed fish you’d put in there specifically for him and had to smile at the grin that split his face and the laugh of pure exaltation as he quickly snatched it up. Who knew the big idiot had such a sweet tooth? You’d found the treat at the foreign market one day while just browsing out of curiosity and had bought it on a whim because you thought he might like it. He did, and now you made it a point to snatch some up whenever you were in the area.

He devoured all three in record time and sat back with a satisfied sigh, licking his lips and you shook your head. He was like a child sometimes, with how excited he got and his penchant for teasing you, and not for the first time you wondered what his childhood was like, where he came from, if he had any family.

“You had something you wanted to ask me, sweet siren?”

Blinking as your musings were interrupted, you shook your head, pushing those thoughts to the back burner for now, and frowned as you gathered your thoughts.

“Yeah,” you said and tucked your knees up against your chest, wrapping your arms around them and resting your chin on your knees. “I’ve been watching the video feed from the security cameras and there’s this one guy who comes that stands in front of your tank and just...stares.  He leaves, then come back and does it again, several times a day. Do you know who I’m talking about?”

Sidon’s eyes narrowed slightly as he considered your question and the underside of his crest wrinkled slightly as he tried to recall any such man. He never really paid too much attention to anyone, but now that he was thinking about it, he could remember a repeating face that showed up several times.

“Yes,” he answered at length and your eyebrows rose. “I can recall one such man that stood and simply watched, however I didn’t really pay him any mind. Why? Is something wrong?” He tilted his head, curious.

Wrinkling your nose, you blew out a breath and shook your head, then shrugged. “Not really, no,” you answered, biting your lip in thought. “I just...I guess I find it weird that he just stands there and stares at you all day. Did you notice if he did anything strange, or talk to anyone else?”

“I’m afraid not, dear one,” Sidon replied, regretful that he could not provide the answer that you sought.

He could picture the man now; standing a few feet away from the thick glass, hands in his pockets, his expression curiously blank. He never really stared at Sidon, specifically, his stare always seeming to gloss over him more than anything, like he was studying the tank as a whole and not its contents. It was peculiar, he had to admit, and since you seemed to be concerned, he would make sure to keep an eye on this man for you, just in case anything happened.

You waved a hand in the air in dismissal, your smile easy and genuine, and Sidon relaxed a little. “It’s fine, Si, don’t worry about. I’m sure it’s nothing, I’m just being nosy.”

Sidon snorted. “You are notoriously nosy.”

You frowned in protest. “Hey.” Picking up a crumpled napkin, you tossed it at him. “You take that back.”

“I will not.”

“Big dumb fish.”

“Small meddlesome human.”

“Big things come in small packages.”

“The only big thing about you, _min luvre_ , is your _attitude_.”

“Oh, big words for a small fish.”

“I can assure you that there is nothing _small_ about me, siren.”

“...What...what do you—“ A gasp. “Oh my G— _Sidon!_ ”

Sidon was too busy laughing to reply, but his mirth was abruptly cut off when you shot to your feet and promptly pushed him into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Min luvre - I mean...does this really need a translation lmao c'mon guys if you don't know what that means shame on you xD I even used the same first letters (it's not from any known language, I made it up and liked the sound of it.)
> 
> And yes, you'll find that Sidon getting pushed into the water is a recurring theme in this fanfic because it's jUST SO GODDAMN FUN TO WRITE OK lkajdfaldfh


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donuts, interruptions, and bromance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“This is marvelous!” Sidon exclaimed as he held the confection away from him to study it with wide eyes, licking his lips and tasting sugar and jelly. “What do you call this delightful treat again?”

“A donut,” you answered, endlessly amused as he made a small sound of pleasure and took another large bite of the sugarcoated, jelly-filled baked good. Giggling softly, you nibbled on your own treat and were content to watch him enjoy his first donut.

Somebody had brought in donuts today for some reason and Russell had thoughtfully snagged a few from the break room and put them in your office for you to find. You honest to god _loved_ that kid; he was such a hard worker, always did as you asked with a smile, and he was loyal to a fault. You also suspected he had a tiny crush on you, but it was harmless and he never acted on it, so you let it be.

 _I definitely gotta talk to Walt about that raise,_ you mused, smiling as your shark inspected the remaining donuts – a Boston cream and an apple fritter – and chose the Boston cream. It was your favorite, but you wanted Sidon to have first pick and were glad you did. The one you chose had some kind of white cream in it and was actually quite tasty, so you weren’t disappointed.

Sidon studied the chocolate frosted donut in his hand before promptly licking the chocolate right off of it and you snorted quietly, trying to disguise it by taking a bite of your own donut even as your cheeks burned for some stupid reason you didn’t care to examine to closely. Dropping your gaze, you licked some of the cream from the side before taking a small bite and licking you lips of remaining cream.

The small sound of content you made drew Sidon’s attention and golden eyes zeroed in your lips, covered with a sticky sweet glaze of the donut, and noting the small dab of white clinging to the corner of your mouth. His own treat momentarily forgotten, he watched with rapt attention as your tongue darted out to lick away the sugary glaze and unbidden a rather wicked idea came to his mind then, one that was undoubtedly dangerous, but way too tempting to ignore.

“_____.”

“Mmm?” Swallowing, you sighed in content and licked your lips one last time before turning curious eyes Sidon’s way. “What—uh...S-Si...?”

A large hand gently grasped your chin as he leaned in and your heart thudded a rapid tattoo against your chest, your face turning a darker shade of red. You could do nothing but gasp as he carefully turned your head to the side and murmured, “You have something...” before leaning in and licking that little dab of white cream from the corner of your mouth.

The breath exploded from your lungs in a harsh exhalation and you trembled as your hand slowly rose to circle around his wrist. Sidon sighed, and you could feel his breath ghost over your skin. Still, you were helpless as he gently guided your face back toward him, only inches away, amber eyes boring into your own with such a searing heat you thought you might be burned alive.

Feeling like he might die if he did not kiss you right now, Sidon kept his eyes on yours as he leaned in and—

“Am I...interrupting something?”

You froze and whipped your head around while Sidon growled and lifted his head to level an annoyed glare at his friend.

“Yes,” he answered while you stuttered a hasty “N-no!”

Link raised a skeptical brow and crossed his arms.

Blushing fiercely, you ducked away from Sidon’s very distracting presence and turned to face link, willing your heart to calm and your breathing to return to normal.  “Ah, L-Link,” you started and cleared your throat, trying your best to ignore Sidon’s gaze boring into the back of your head. “Did you need something?”

The blue-eyed man was silent as he studied first your red face and how flustered you were before turning his gaze to the obviously annoyed scarlet Zora glowering at him. He withheld a smirk and said, “Walter wants to see you.”

You frowned and tilted your head. “Did he say why?”

Link shrugged and ambled closer.

Used to your friend’s non-answers by now, you simply nodded and pushed to your feet, not quite brave enough to meet Sidon’s eyes as you said, “See you later, Red,” before making a hasty retreat down the stairs and out of sight.

 Annoyed amber clashed with amused cerulean and Link didn’t bother to hold back the smirk that time.

“Have I ever told you that you have absolute _shit_ timing, Link.”

Plopping down beside the Zora, the aforementioned man looked completely unconcerned as he made himself comfortable, however inwardly he couldn’t help but be amused, if not a little wary. His friend rarely ever cursed, and when he did, it was only when he was well and _truly_ pissed.

Whoops. His bad.

“You are the worst.”

“You’re just mad because I interrupted your smooch.”

“Yes,” Sidon growled, teeth bared in a dark scowl. “That is _precisely_ why I am angry, you damn bastard.”

“Such language.”

“It is no worse than _you_ during that time that I—”

“Don’t even go there, fishsticks.”

Sidon snorted, but went quiet as he turned his gaze and glared at the water instead of his friend. Dammit, he’d been so _close_ to kissing you again—just another second and his lips would have been pressed to yours, tasting the lingering sugar from that “donut” you were eating, feeling the warmth and vibrancy of everything that you were as he sipped and stole that sweetness for his own...

Emitting a low groan, Sidon closed his eyes and dropped his face into his hand, cursing himself and cursing Link for his less than stellar interruption. Then again, perhaps it was for the best; given how fast you’d taken the opportunity to escape, you were most likely not yet ready for his affections, no matter how badly he wanted to give them to you. His feelings were growing by the day, and it was all he could do to reel them in whenever he saw you, always wanting to sweep you up into his arms and never let go, but somehow managing to limit himself to a smile and a heartfelt greeting.

He knew it was foolish; both of you had only known each other for a short while, barely enough time to truly develop anything other than a friendship, which he cherished above all else, but...he selfishly wanted more, wanted something that you were not ready to give, and might never be.

There were several other, much more prominent variables to consider as well that were pressing down on him like an insistent dark cloud, hovering over him, a constant reminder of his sole purpose for venturing this far from the Domain in the first place.

And yet, the thing he was most worried about, what troubled him most at night and rendered him unable to sleep, was something that was so trivial in the grand scheme of things that it was almost shameful.

And it _killed_ him.

“Fate is truly unkind,” he muttered and Link gave a noncommittal grunt.

The Zora and human lapsed into silence and while it wasn’t exactly comfortable, it wasn’t strained, either. Link studied his friend from the corner of his eye, and though his face didn’t show it, he truly did feel terrible for his plight. Sidon was right; how cruel fate was to finally find someone you truly wanted to be with, and yet couldn’t because of one glaringly obvious difference. He knew of the Zora’s longing for companionship, had felt it himself for years before he met his Zelda, and to have happiness dangling at the end of your fingertips, just out of reach and unable to grasp it for more than one reason…

He couldn’t imagine the mental anguish his dear friend must be going through.

Link sighed and turned his gaze out toward the water too, his features one of contemplation. He was neither blind, nor a fool; he knew Sidon cared deeply for you, and he suspected you returned some of those feelings. He also understood _why_ Sidon was not acting on them, despite a few slip ups when temptation was too hard to resist, i.e., a few moments ago. Disregarding the fact for now that you and he were completely different races, he also had something else that took precedence, a directive that needed his full concentration. Finding you, as harsh as it sounds, was merely a very pleasant bonus, however simultaneously also an untimely distraction.

Sidon was being torn in two different directions, knowing he should be putting every ounce of energy he had in his original directive, but finding himself inadvertently drawn into the wonderful whirlwind of your smiles and laughs. He was conflicted, torn, feeling guilty for ignoring his priority, but at the same time unable to deny himself the addicting warmth of your sunshine.  

Heart going out for his friend, Link once again studied the Zora, his sorrowful state painfully obvious; slumped shoulders, wilted expression, downcast eyes. Even if there wasn’t much he could do in the way of physically helping him with his dilemma – he was doing the best he could in the meantime – the least he could do was offer some heartfelt advice to ease some of the burden resting on those shoulders.

A small hand landed on Sidon’s shoulder and golden eyes flipped open to glance at his friend, expression dejected, but curious nonetheless.

Link didn’t smile, but he squeezed the Zora’s shoulder. “Maybe,” he started, “it’s time you tell her the real reason you’re here.”

Surprise flared in honeyed depths and he looked a smidgen hopeful, but then it faded just as quickly. “I cannot burden her with my troubles,” he murmured bitterly and looked away, hopes dwindling.

“Do you really believe that _____ of all people would consider you _or_ your concerns a burden?” Link smoothly countered, having expected such a response.

Sidon opened his mouth, closed it, and frowned. No…you wouldn’t would you? He hadn’t known you long, but he knew your heart held so much compassion and understanding, sometimes he wondered if you were truly a gift from the Goddess. You didn’t know, but he often watched you from on high on the walkways as you worked alongside your peers, never abusing your position of higher rank, and always taking the time to listen to comments and concerns whenever someone addressed you. You took every issue and dilemma into serious consideration, did your best to resolve it in the smoothest way possible that made everybody involved happy, and not once have you ever turned away someone looking for help.

People instinctively flocked to you whenever a hitch in the fabric arose, a bump that needed smoothed out, and you never failed to deliver an option, a suggestion, or friendly, helpful advice.

He absolutely adored that about you, and knew, without a doubt, that you would do your best to help him in any way that you could, too.

And as if that had been the final stitch in the thread, some of the tension left his shoulders as a smile slowly curved his mouth upward, golden eyes alight with renewed resolve and more than a little affection.

“No,” Sidon said softly and finally met his friend’s eyes, warm with gratitude for his kind words. “You’re right, my friend. I don’t suppose she would.”

Link grinned and, trying to lighten the mood, wisecracked, “I’m always right.”

Sidon snorted a laugh and returned his grin with one of his own, truly grateful to have a friend such as him. “If you truly think that, then we are all doomed.”

“Jealous, fish breath?”

“Only of your appalling ignorance, runt.”

“Screw you.”

“But what would Zelda think?”

Link was too busy laughing to answer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter gives you a task you have mixed feelings about, you have a surprisingly pleasant conversation with someone unexpected, and Sidon's strange behavior has you concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A more lengthy chapter for y'all. ^_^ I want to thank everyone who has commented and gave kudos for this story so far! I'm so incredibly happy that this is receiving so much positive feedback! And for those of you who read without commenting or leaving kudos, thank you for reading this regardless! :)
> 
> Also I just wanna let you all know that this story is actually a side project of sorts. I'm very deeply immersed in my main fandom in which I have several WIPs for, but at the moment I'm super inspired for this one which is why I'm hammering out updates left and right lol.
> 
> I want to try to update a few times a week, but sometimes that might not happen. I like to stay a few chapters ahead as I write, so for example if I post chapter 9 I'll already have written chapter 10 and 11 and I'll be working on 12. I like knowing that I still have a little room to breathe and be able to still post something if I'm having a bit of writer's block. Make sense? Haha.
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for reading and I appreciate all of you! <3 I also have a tumblr under the same name, so feel free to drop by and ask questions or what have you. :)

“Interviews?”

“Yes, that’s right,” Walter Brunswick affirmed somewhat distractedly from behind his desk as he waved you further into his office, the frown on his face making the wrinkles on his brow further pronounced as he rifled through papers and drawers. “Where did I put that...?”

Venturing further inside at his behest, you had to smile at the totally chaos that made up the surface of his desk. It was even worse than Eryck’s had been, with numerous teetering stacks of paper looking seconds away from spilling onto the floor, every inch of the hardwood covered with receipts, binders, empty coffee cups, candy wrappers, and other odds and ends you would find in an office. The only space that seemed to be cleared was directly in front of his computer where a single folder lay with the word “Interviews” messily scrawled onto the front.

You coughed into your hand to disguise a laugh. “What’s that?” you asked and once the director glanced your way curiously, you gestured toward the folder with an inquisitive head tilt.

Walter blinked then followed your gaze. His weathered face lit up and he exclaimed, “Ah! There you are!” before scooping it up and presenting it to you with a flourish and wide grin.

“Interviews!” he repeated as you took the offered folder and flipped it open. “In there you’ll find several potential matches for senior aquarist, their qualifications, and what have you. I would like for you to conduct the interviews, please, _____.” Walter started digging around in the mess on his desk again and after a moment retrieved a small notebook from somewhere and flipped it open, muttering to himself as he drew a finger down the page.

“Wait, _me?_ ” you parroted, truly shocked as you paused from reading reading over one of the candidates to gape at him with wide eyes. “But—Mr. Brunswick, I’ve never conducted an interview in my _life_ , I have no idea what to even _do_. And don’t we have Millie for that, anyway? You know, the personnel manager?”

The director paused and lifted kind brown eyes your way. His smile was indulgent as he patiently explained, “Yes, you’re right. However, I daresay Mrs. Watson wouldn’t know what sorts of questions to ask in regards to their knowledge and experience in dealing with aquatic animals with sharp teeth and a ravenous appetite, would she?”

You opened your mouth. Closed it. Sighed.

Chuckling, Walter folded his hands on top of his notebook and regarded you with wizened coffee-colored eyes. “All personnel in that department were handpicked and questioned by Eryck himself. You are the best bet for this particular job, my dear, not a seventy-year-old woman that utilizes tanning beds. Often.” He cocked a bushy brow at you and you couldn’t withhold a snort.

With a gentle smile, the elderly man continued, “You will do fine, my dear. I’m sure of it. Eryck kept a folder somewhere in that mess of an office dedicated to new hires and interviewing, if that will help.”

You perked up a little at that. If his other notes you used almost daily were anything to go by, they would be a _huge_ help.

“All I ask is that you send a brief report to me via email detailing how it went, your thoughts, if you think he or she is a good fit, et cetera. Ultimately the final decision will be up to you, of course, however I am always available for suggestions and advice if you find yourself in a pickle.” He smiled and you couldn’t help but smile back.

Giving another soft sigh, figuring you didn’t have much choice, you nodded. “Alright. I’ll do my best, sir. When’s the first one?”

“Ah—I have them written down somewhere in this book, I’ll send the days and time over in an email in the next half hour or so.”

You nodded and turned around to exit his office, but something in the back of your mind stopped you from walking out the door. Walter noticed and glanced away from his notebook to arch a questioning brow at you.

“Something the matter, my dear?”

You hesitated, biting your lip, before heaving a sigh and turning back around. Slightly alarmed at the serious look on your face, Mr. Brunswick’s bushy eyebrows slowly lifted and he gave you his full attention.

Worrying your bottom lip, a frown pulled your brows down low over your eyes. Meeting the concerned gaze of your boss, you carefully ventured, “Eryck...didn’t just quit. Did he?” You’d already assumed as much from Link via your first meeting with Sidon, but still...

To his credit, the elderly director didn’t look shocked or confused. The look on his face was that of curious contemplation as he stared at you until finally, he sighed and gestured for you to close the door.

When you left his office twenty-three minutes later, you were still slightly reeling from everything the man had told you, which was basically how Sidon had come to be at the aquarium, and you held a newfound contempt for the one named _Eryck Duvall._ There were still some gaps missing that only Sidon himself or Link could fill in, but evidently Eryck had ardently requested liability pay for having to deal with the “freak of nature” and was basically demanding a hefty increase in pay, or else he would find work elsewhere at a facility that needed and _appreciated_ his services.

Walter had explained that all of his demands had been met out of desperation but apparently, before any of those ridiculous transactions could become official, Eryck opened his big stupid mouth, pissed the Zora right the hell off, and needless to say, he would not be able to use all of his _faculties_ normally again for a very long time.

Mr. Brunswick had explained that part with a satisfied gleam in his eye and you couldn’t help but feel a little proud of your shark, too. You had no idea that Eryck had been such a _jerk_ and was glad his presence wasn’t tainting this amazing aquarium any longer.

Sighing and abruptly deciding you needed a distraction, you altered your direction and headed toward the area dedicated to the touch tanks. Walter’s office was located toward the front of the aquarium for ease of access for affiliates, customers and other businesses looking to create a relationship and since you passed by the exhibit anyway, it couldn’t hurt to indulge a little. It had always been one of your favorite places as a kid, and it remained the same years later as an adult.

Besides, you wanted to check on the rays and sharks in the touch tanks and figured now was a good time as any.

When you arrived, you smiled at the sight of children lining up against the long walls of the tanks, gleefully dipping their fingers into the water to brush against the epaulette sharks, marbled sharks, and cownose stingrays.  It was always one of the busiest exhibits since it was so interactive, and when you approached, it came as no surprise when several little munchkins immediately started firing question after question at you, no doubt spotting the uniform top you donned with the aquarium’s logo blazoned onto it.  With a smile, you happily indulged them, giving interesting and fun facts that made them giggle – “Did you know there’s a shark with a _huuuuuge_ mouth called the _megamouth_ shark? That’s what I call my sister when she won’t stop talking!” – and by the time they were finally satisfied, your clothes were damp and all previous thoughts of despicable former employees were completely banished from your mind.

Smiling and humming a jaunty little tune under your breath, you headed back toward the bowels of the aquarium that was the employees only section, vaguely noting that the route took you right by Sidon’s tank. You slowed as you approached, hoping to catch him performing a trick or two for curious onlookers, but what you found instead gave you pause and you stared at the familiar figure with slight surprise.

It was...that man. The one from the video feed, that just stood there and stared into the vastness of the Zora’s tank. Hands in his pockets, his stature was relaxed and though you couldn’t see his face and didn’t spot the shark man anywhere from your standpoint, that didn’t seem to bother him and it only firmed your suspicions that he wasn’t there to watch Sidon specifically.

It was too tempting to ignore and you gave a mental shrug as you meandered on over, seeking to satiate your curiosity if nothing else comes from the encounter.

With the folder still grasped between your fingers, you sidled up next to him and feigned interest in the large tank before you. Sidon must still be talking to Link, because he was nowhere to be found. The water bathed both of you in a comforting blue glow and the caustic effect ghosted over your faces, the ebb and flow of the water a soothing dance, never still.

You looked over and tipped him a smile. “Hi there.”

The man tilted his head a little and he cast a sidelong glance at you. His mouth curved in a polite smile. “Good afternoon.”

“So…you like sharks?”

Immediately you felt stupid and felt your cheeks burn in mild embarrassment. _‘You like sharks,’_ you mocked yourself inwardly, refraining from groaning aloud and dragging a hand down your face. Since when did you forget how to human?

 _Since you’ve been spending all your free time with a shark,_ your inner voice helpfully offered and you told it to kindly shut the hell up.

Thankfully the man only looked amused and a quiet chuckle escaped him. “You can say that,” he replied and then nodded to your uniform shirt. “You like fish?”

Relaxing, you grinned and returned smoothly, “You can say that.”

The two of you shared a quiet laugh and stared at the water once again, a companionable silence settling over you, until a few moments later the man broke it.

“You look familiar,” he said and you blinked, not expecting that and he must have seen something on our face because he suddenly grimaced and offered an apologetic smile. “Ah, sorry, that must have sounded…creepy. I meant I’ve seen you around here before, but you weren’t wearing…that.” He gestured to your uniform, a puzzled frown on his face.

Your expression cleared and you couldn’t withhold a snicker as you asked, “You like dolphins?”

His frown deepened just a brief instant, but then his brows shot up as realization dawned and he let out a soft laugh. “Ah, of course,” he chuckled. “I hardly recognized you without your wetsuit and not surrounded by your adoring... _fins_.” He waggled his brows, looking quite proud of his cheesy joke, and you couldn’t help you. You snorted a laugh and slapped a hand over your mouth to stifle your giggles.

Soft hazel eyes glittered down at you, admiring the sound of your laugh and how your eyes crinkled at the corners in true amusement.

“Okay,” you managed through your mirth, unable to wipe the smile from your mouth. “As _horrendously_ _cheesy_ that was, I’ll admit, very clever.” He quirked a grin and swept into a half-bow. Shaking your head, you said, “But anyway, yes, I usually _am_ covered in black rubber and with a bottlenose flanking me on each side, but the last senior aquarist for the sharks…uh, quit unexpectedly, and I was the only one with the required experience to temporarily take over, so.” You shrugged and held out your arms. “Here I am.”

He looked very interested in that, his eyebrows rising up into shaggy bangs as he turned to face you fully. “I see,” he said, nodding. “So you are the unlucky one that gets to swim with the sharp-toothed fishes, eh?”

You gave a wry smile and sighed in an exaggerated manner that elicited a chuckle from him. “Seems so. Until we find a replacement, that is.”

The man nodded and a flash of scarlet caught his peripheral. He flicked a brief glance at it then returned his gaze to you. You didn’t seem to notice. “Replacement?” he echoed questioningly.

Nodding, you waved the folder in your hands in the air. “We’re interviewing at the moment,” you revealed and frowned, not quite sure how you felt about that. Before you would have been jumping for joy at how close you were to going back to your dolphins, but now… You turned your head to look at Sidon’s tank, and nearly had a heart attack, gasping in surprise.

The crimson Zora was right there, floating at the bottom of the tank and staring between you and the man you’d expressed concern about a few days prior. He looked pleased as he gazed at you however his face was decidedly _un_ friendly when he turned his eyes to your companion. His expression darkened slightly and his mouth turned down at the corners while his fins did something you’d never seen them do before: they lifted from his body, no longer lying flat, and it reminded you of a cat with its hackles raised, its fur puffing up in clear warning. His tail whipped back and forth behind his head, slashing through the water with a ferocity that startled a few fish swimming by.

You blinked. What the…?

The guy merely cocked a brow at the Zora, clearly unimpressed. “Well,” he drawled. “Someone looks unhappy. Eat a rotten fish, perhaps?”

“I…have no idea,” you responded, wrinkling your nose. “He seemed fine earlier…” You narrowed your eyes, and with the man’s attention directed away from you, you telegraphed Sidon a questioning look as you mouthed “problem?”

Honey colored eyes drifted back to you in time to see your silent question and he did nothing for a moment, simply floating there with an unreadable expression. Then he grimaced, his fins flattened once again, and he gave a quick shake of his head before abruptly shooting up toward the surface, out of sight.

You were both silent. Then, “Well…that was weird,” you muttered, at a loss as you made a mental note to ask him what the hell _that_ was all about later.

The man made a noncommittal grunt, probably in a agreement, and you were just about to say your farewells since you were still on the clock, when he started speaking again.

“So,” he began and gestured to Sidon’s tank with a wave of a hand. “What can you tell me about this…shark? The sign doesn’t really give me much information other than his name and that he’s an extremely rare breed. I’m rather curious about him, especially after that…display.” He grinned, suggesting that it really hadn’t bothered him, and you felt yourself relax, glad Sidon hadn’t offended him somehow.

 _Oh, you know,_ you mused. _He’s some kind of shark-human hybrid called a Zora from some distant far off land. Oh, and he talks._ “I’m afraid I don’t know much more than you,” you said instead with a shrug. “He usually keeps to himself. The only thing I can glean so far from my time working with him is that he likes mackerel and thinks it’s funny when he splashes me and gets me all wet.” You rolled your eyes, recalling how just the other day he’d surprised the crap out of you by jumping out of the over your head and in the process drenching you with water.

He hadn’t stopped laughing for twenty minutes, the brat.

Still, you smiled fondly as you remembered. _He_ was largely the reason you now kept a spare set of clothes in your office.

“Get you all wet?” His lips lifted into a grin.  “Well, lucky fish,” he casually flirted with a suggestive wink and you were so surprised you actually giggled as your cheeks flamed with color.

“Down, boy,” you responded and he chuckled. Clearing your throat, unable to deny how good his flirting made you feel, you smiled apologetically and remarked, “I need to get back to work. My break ended, like”—you snorted—“over an hour ago and I lost track of time after talking with my boss.”

“Of course,” he conceded with a shrug and aimed a charming smile at you. “I hope to see you around. I enjoyed our chat.”

Your smile turned genuine. “Me, too,” you said sincerely then with a wave you trotted off, taking the direct route now instead of the long way since you figured you’d spent enough time away from your work and a certain scarlet-scaled shark man. You made your rounds first, though, checking in with the staff and Russell to see how everything was going before retreating to your office to check your email and go over the interviewees.

You phone was flashing with a message, and after you settled in the plush chair, you checked it out in case it was important, though more than likely it was for Eryck – people were still asking for him even after nearly a month of him being gone. To your surprise, however, it was Ty asking you to call him back when you had the chance. You made a sticky note with a reminder to do so then finally flipped open the folder and reviewed its contents more thoroughly.

There were four candidates, one woman and three men, and the one on top was the woman, Grace Matthews. Two years experience, currently unemployed, but with an associate’s degree in marine biology. You nodded. Okay, not bad. The next was Rhys Anderson, currently employed at a large zoo in the neighboring town as a marine vet tech. Experience five years, but looking for other employment, no reason given. Your eyebrows rose. Well then. A vet tech?

Next was Connor Sweeney, no experience, no education, unemployed. You snorted. Uh, yeah. No. Why did Walter even schedule an interview for this one? He must not have bothered to actually look at them before handing them off to you. Rolling your eyes, you put that one aside and moved on to the last.

Aiden Miles, currently enrolled in the zoology program at the local university, working part-time at the gift shop at the zoo in the next town with plans to intern next summer, and it was the same one Rhys worked at. Hm.  Alright, not too bad.

Okay, so three out of four’s not bad, though you were kind of iffy on the college applicant, Aiden. School meant they’d have to work around his schedule, and though it wasn’t impossible, it would make it more difficult. You’d discuss it with Walter and ask his thoughts on it, so you brought up your email and discovered he’d sent you the dates and times for the interviews, which reminded you that you needed to hunt down those notes for interviewing.

Hitting the button to print the email, you clicked compose and started typing out your initial thoughts upon going over the interviewees, stating your concerns, remarks, and flat out saying Connor was a no go. Concluding the email with a statement saying you’d follow up after the first interview, you sent it to the director with a satisfied nod.

Then, feeling like you still had a million things you needed to do, you picked up the phone and dialed Ty, figuring you’d give him a shout before you forgot. He didn’t answer, so you left a message to call back while praying this wouldn’t end up being a prolonged game of phone tag, and then started the task of hunting down those notes, hoping they weren’t buried somewhere you couldn’t reach.

Thankfully it didn’t take you long at all to find it on the bookshelf in the corner of the room, covered in dust, but still in good condition, and after that you decided to get a head start on some of the reports and paperwork for the day so you weren’t scrambling at the end of your shift trying to get everything done on time.

The next time you looked up at the clock it was forty minutes until the end of your shift and you gaped for a minute, wondering how time had gone so fast, but grateful all the same.  Feeling like you’d actually made some progress, you took a moment to stretch, wincing as the muscles in your back pulled from being hunched over for so long, and left to go grab Sidon some fish – you really were spoiling the big cute dummy – before making your way to his tank.

You had a million and one things on your mind – the interviews, your conversation with that man, Ty’s phone call, and of course the ever increasing feelings for a certain Zora that you stubbornly kept pushing aside – so you were a little distracted when you reached the walkway and failed to notice a red blob floating carelessly in the middle of the tank.

“Sup’s up, Si,” you called out, your cheeks heating slightly as the memory of what happened last time you were up here came back to the fore and you abruptly decided maybe you wouldn’t stick around this time.

 _Yep, that’s right you coward,_ you mentally scolded yourself. _Keep running away._ _That’ll **really** improve things. Dumbass._

Pouting a little, your tone had a slight mulish hint to it as you continued, “We’re running low on mack’s so I got bass, herring, and tr—uh…S-Si…? What…”

Floating on his back in the middle of the tank, Sidon appeared to not have heard you, merely staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression and you faltered slightly, a concerned frown pulling your brows down over your eyes. Slowly setting the bucket of fish on the walkway, you approached cautiously, all previous thoughts of leaving promptly fleeing your mind as the worry continued to grow when still he remained impassive, however the closer you got you could see his eyes were pinched, as if concentrating really hard or deep in thought.

Biting your lip and as quietly as you could, reluctant to disturb him, you settled down on the edge of the walkway and removed your socks and shoes so you could deep your feet in the water. It came to about your mid-calf but you paid it no mind, keeping your gaze on your shark, patient to wait for however long he needed to sort out his thoughts. He hadn’t told you to leave or do anything to suggest he wanted to be alone, so you took solace in that, but the worry continued to gnaw at your gut.

Only a few more minutes passed in silence before Sidon sighed loudly and then abruptly sank below the surface. You blinked, surprised, and watched as his submerged form moved toward you with the kind of grace only an aquatic race could pull off and you were a little impressed with how utterly smooth it was. He didn’t disturb the surface even once, a true predator in the water.

You shivered and it wasn’t from fear.

Sidon emerged directly in front of you and he surprised you once again when, instead of hauling himself out to sit next to you, he gently nudged your knees apart with a hand and inched forward so he could wrap his arms around your waist. The noise you made was slightly choked as color flooded your face, and so stunned you could only watch as he laid his head on your lap and went still.

Sidon didn’t move and after a few more seconds, you began to relax, releasing a steady breath and hesitantly resting a hand on the back of his head, gently running your palm down the length of his tail.  It had been a secret desire, to touch this part of him, and you were pleasantly surprised to find that it was covered in hundreds of tiny smooth scales. Sidon grunted and nuzzled your thigh and with a smile, you gave him want he wanted, easily sensing his silent need for comfort.

It was cold, your clothes were wet from the water on his body, but you didn’t care as you continued to smooth your hand down his tail, content to let him gather his thoughts and…okay, _fine_ , you liked this. You liked that he held you like this, liked that he saw you as a source of comfort, and _liked_ how damn warm he always was. It was strange given how he spent most of his time in the water, but then again Sidon was a paradox himself, but one you were growing very, very attached to.

You ignored the flutter in your stomach and trailed your fingers along the broad ridge of the blades that made up his crest, marveling at the texture, and you could feel it when Sidon relaxed against you, the tension leaving his shoulders and the grip around your waist loosened slightly, but remained secure. He sighed roughly and you blushed when you felt the warmth of his exhale through the fabric of your damp shirt, but ignored it as you continued stroking him—

 _WRONG WORDS WRONG WORDS._ Flush deepening and grateful Sidon couldn’t see it, you kept up what you hoped was the soothing motion of your fingers trailing along his tail and crest, humming softly under your breath as much to distract yourself from less than pure thoughts as much as to put him at ease. It must have worked, because soon Sidon shifted a little and began to talk.

“_____,” he began and you gave him your undivided attention. “Do you know the initial reason as to why I am here?”

You paused, your hand stilling as you considered his words before carefully replying, “…Mr. Brunswick gave me a general idea when I asked today, but…he didn’t give me all of the details.”

“He saved my life.”

You sucked in a breath, shocked. “What?”

Closing his eyes, Sidon took a breath, and started from the beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon explains how Walter saved his life and how he came to be at the aquarium. You promise that you will do everything in your power to help him in his plight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple notes for this chapter. First, I'd like you all to be aware that this story is a bit of a canon divergence, meaning that I've taken a few liberties as authors are wont to do and strayed from the main storyline of BotW. So there is no Calamity Ganon in this story. He doesn't exist. As such, all of the Champions, save ONE, are still alive. I figure since this was an AU, it wouldn't be so far fetched. *shrug* Plus, who DOESN'T want those guys to be alive? Lol.
> 
> Second, please be aware of the rating change. I do plan on wring some NSFW content, however it won't be for a while. If that's not your cup of tea, not to worry; I'll be sure to put a warning before each chapter if it contains smut or anything similar. 
> 
> And lastly, I don't plan on this story being very long and as such I probably shouldn't have tagged it as "slow burn." Like I mentioned before, this is more of a side project so probably from here on out it's going to be a bit more faced paced. I hope that's okay. It won't be extreme, of course, but if you have any concerns, please feel free to contact me on [tumblr](%E2%80%9Dwww.sidonlove.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) or leave me a comment here and I'll be sure to reply!

Closing his eyes, Sidon took a breath, and started from the beginning, taking comfort from your gentle touch and pleasing scent. “Many years ago, shortly after I was born, in fact, a terrible illness struck Zora’s Domain, the place that I call home. It swept in so suddenly we had neither the time, nor the resources, to protect ourselves from it. The disease was positively lethal and extremely contagious; the sick had to be quarantined, and without the proper protection from our physicians, they were unable to be treated. Many of my people perished under its savage reign. “

You swallowed thickly, his sorrow nearly palpable. “Sidon…”

He exhaled roughly and his grip around you tightened just a fraction. “I do not know how I was spared since children were the most vulnerable, but thankfully my father, elder sister, and I managed to escape the illness’s deadly clutches. My mother…” His breath hitched and your heart ached. “My mother did not survive.”

You closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around his head, curling yourself around him, wanting to protect him from his own painful memories. You remained silent, and waited.

“It left just as suddenly as it had arrived,” he continued, his voice slightly hoarse. “My people recovered from what we now call The Calamity.  It was slow, and we all collectively mourned those we had lost, including my beloved mother. But eventually we were able to pick up the pieces and go about our lives, however there was always the lingering fear that it would strike again and disrupt our peaceful Domain once again. That fear was justified, as just a few short years later, The Calamity returned.”

He felt the warmth of your lips as you pressed a kiss to his crest, giving him the strength to continue. “We had adequate protection and knowledge this time around but it still was not enough. More of my people fell victim, leaving behind mothers and fathers, sons and daughters, sisters…and brothers.”

You gasped. Oh…oh no. _No_.

“For a second time,” Sidon managed to get out through a throat tight with emotion, “the Goddess spared me the same fate as my mother and countless others, but Mipha...my beloved sister was not as lucky as I.”

Your eyes burned with unshed tears but you refused to let them fall. Furiously you blinked them back and took a deep breath, reigning in your emotions. God, how cruel was it to have both your mother and sister ripped away from you by the same illness? Any only a few years apart! You couldn’t imagine the aguish he must have gone through, and it was obvious he was struggling now, but he kept on, and so you did too, staying strong, just for him.

Sidon had to take a moment to compose himself as the phantom pain of Mipha’s death arose in him like a sharp knife in his chest and he willed himself to continue. It was amazing, how even after more than one hundred years, it was still difficult to rehash, the pain feeling fresh as if it had happened yesterday.

Reluctantly pulling away from your embrace, and smiling a little when you hesitated in pulling your arms from around him, Sidon gave a husky sigh and lifted somber golden eyes to gaze at you steadily. “It has been over one hundred years since The Calamity struck for the second time and during that period, my people used the knowledge and experience acquired from those dark times to develop medicines and treatments if ever the dreaded disease should return thrice.”

You tensed, biting your lip, having a very bad feeling you knew where this was going.

Sometimes you hated being right.

“It is back,” the Zora admitted, confirming your suspicions while looking directly into your eyes. “And this time it is my father, the king, who has been struck. Before he was rendered inarticulate and bedridden, he told me to escape before I contracted it as well and though I did not want to listen – a prince _never_ leaves his people in such a dire time of need – I had little choice in the matter. The Calamity has affected nearly the whole of the Domain, and I fear by the time I get back, it will be too late.

“Though I felt wretched for fleeing like a coward while my people suffered, I nevertheless vowed to find a cure for this damned disease that has haunted my people for over a century now and left before the sickness could find me. I don’t know how long I swam for, or where I was even going, and at some point I must have blacked out from exhaustion, because when next I woke I was trapped in this awful netting that had gotten tangled around my tail and feet and I could not escape. A large metal contraption lifted me from the water and dumped me onto some kind of vessel. Human men surrounded me, and I tried to plead with them for their assistance in my plight, but they were terrified and they wielded weapons, harpoons, and I believe one of them had a shovel.

"My entanglement in the netting had gotten even worse, and I could not escape their onslaught.  But then, by some miracle, Mr. Brunswick seemingly appeared out of nowhere, shooed the men away with naught but words I shall not repeat in front of you, and he released me from the netting. I expressed my heartfelt gratitude, and after a brief explanation, he told me he would do his best to help me and that he had somewhere safe I could stay in the meantime.”

Sidon looked drained by the time he had finished his tale and he offered a wan smile, though his eyes shone with genuine warmth and affection as he spoke of the elderly man. “I am forever grateful that his initial reaction was to help me, and not to pick up a weapon and join the other men.”

He cocked his head, and his smile turned fond as he lifted a hand and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, watching as a becoming shade of scarlet tinted your cheeks. “Perhaps fate is not as cruel as I believed it to be, however, if I was fortunate enough for a man who harbors sea creatures for a living to find me and bring me to you.”

Heat suffused your cheeks and you could only stare at him with wide eyes as he used his fingers to gently comb through your hair, being careful not to accidently scratching you and looking utterly taken with how the strands filtered through his fingers. You couldn’t explain why your heart was pounding in your chest, or why you suddenly felt very warm despite Sidon not providing you with his natural heat any longer, but there _was_ one thing you were absolutely certain about—well, okay, _two_ things, but you weren’t ready to deal with one of them, so you focused your energy on the other one for now, because at least you could do something about that, or at least try.

Clearing your throat and sucking in a breath, you reached up and grabbed his hand, pulling it down to your lap and holding onto it tightly. Sidon stared at your hands, wrapped around his much larger one, for several long seconds before lifting his gaze back to you, his expression open, patient as he waited for whatever you had to say.

Blush deepening but with a heart filled with determination, you started earnestly into this golden eyes and began, “Sidon, I’m...so sorry.” It seemed so small, so _inadequate_ , not hardly enough to convey the depths of your sorrow and pain that you’d felt during his explanation, but you figured you had to start somewhere.

Surprise flared in his eyes and you continued, “I can’t imagine the anguish you must have felt, losing both your mother _and_ sister, and now with the very real possibility of losing your father...” Your voice cracked and you had to take another deep breath, staving back the tears that pricked at the back of your eyes. “And I think it’s incredibly noble and brave, to venture so far away from your home in order to find a treatment or cure to banish The Calamity once and for all, and on top of having to stay in a—a cage, a damned glass box with water in it when you’re used to being in the open ocean, I’m sure, it’s...I think it’s amazing. You... _you’re_ amazing.”

Sidon’s breath hitched and he clenched his jaw hard on the emptions that welled in his throat, threatening to spill from his lips in the form of words he was not yet ready to admit. He felt your hands tighten on his own and watched your gaze briefly lower before coming back up to lock on his and the determination he found in them, the absolute conviction with will so strong but at the same time completely vulnerable, it staggered him.

“I want to help,” you stated firmly, your eyes bright, fierce, and utterly captivating. “I’m _going_ to help in whatever way that I can in finding a cure for your people, Si. I don’t—I don’t now how, or where to even begin, but I’m going to do whatever it takes so you won’t have to suffer through the pain of losing your father, too. _Nobody_ deserves that, and I absolutely _refuse_ to let that happen. You—you don’t—“

Your throat tightened and a lump formed, making it hard to get the words out as unshed tears brimmed your eyes, but despite your obvious struggle, you gave him a small, watery smile. “We’ll find a remedy, Si. Medicine, a treatment, a cure, a freakin’ witchdoctor— _whatever_ , so long as it’ll be able to save your people from this wretched illness. We’ll find it...together.”

You squeezed his hands and your smile widened slightly as your lower lip trembled. You were pretty sure your face rivaled that of a tomato by now – or better yet, his scales – but you forced yourself to remain gazing into his eyes, telling him without words to see your determination, the confidence that everything would be alright in the end because you willed it do be so.

Maybe you were being too forward, maybe his pride wouldn’t allow him to accept your help, but at the moment you didn’t care; the tide of emotions that had welled up inside were strong, bowling over any other thought or doubt until the absolute need to help him flooded your entire being, and it was all you could do to not throw yourself on the floor in front of him and beg to let you help somehow.

It was a little terrifying, the strength of these feelings and the complete depth of your willingness to help whatever it took, but you didn’t allow yourself to dwell on that realization. Now was not the time, so you focused your attention on your shark, hoping you hadn’t made a complete fool of yourself.

Sidon was silent as he stared at your face, his expression unreadable, the only reaction being a slight tightening of his jaw and around his eyes that you couldn’t decipher. He was quiet for so long that you thought maybe that you _had_ made an utter mistake, that he didn’t want your help and considered you in the way of his ultimate goal, and when he suddenly pulled away from you, tugging his hands from your grip, you panicked, eyes going wide, mouth dropping open on a wordless sound of regret.

Without warning Sidon ducked back into the water and disappeared and you were kicking yourself, wondering if you’d just made it worse. You opened your mouth to scream out your apologies, damn whoever was close enough to listen, but then Sidon reappeared behind you and you gasped, whipping around to stare at him with apologetic eyes.

“Si—” You began, but cut yourself off with a gasp when the Zora wordlessly heaved himself out of the water onto the walkway and maneuvered himself so he was sitting behind you with his legs on either side, his much taller body dwarfing your own as his arms came around to tug you back against him. You were just tall enough for him to be able to tuck his face into your hair as his arms gently crushed you against his chest and you could feel his arms trembling as he held you.

Automatically you stiffened, too stunned to care about the water soaking into your clothes and dripping onto your hair as your mouth opened and closed soundlessly, trying to find the words, but nothing emerged from your suddenly parched throat. Your face flamed, your heart felt like it was about to burst out of your chest and yet, you found yourself slowly relaxing as he simply held you, not saying a word. Cautiously your arms came up to lay atop his, his scales cool and wet against your skin, and it was a pleasant feeling.

With his legs encasing yours and his arms wrapped securely around you, his body cradled our own and you relished in the feeling, enjoying the solidness of his frame, the broadness of his chest and the strength of his arms. Those damned butterflies were back in your stomach but you ignored them, focusing on him, the steady rise and fall of his chest against your back, the way his breath ruffled your hair, and you knew, without a doubt, you were the safest you had ever been in your entire life in Sidon’s embrace. Your blush was one of _complete_ female satisfactory appreciation now and you were _very_ glad that he was unable to see it.

Still the scarlet Zora said nothing but you were content to sit there in silence, letting him take all the time he needed in order to sort through his thoughts. You suspected, given his rather affectionatereaction to your declaration, that he was a bit overwhelmed and you were a little _too_ pleased with that information, however hid it well behind your soft caresses on his arms and a secret smile on your lips.

Another few minutes passed in which the only sounds that could be heard was the water lapping gently against the tank walls and the faint echo of the staff as they went about their workday amidst the distant laughter of a delighted guest taking in the sights of the aquarium before Sidon finally emitted a rough sigh and you felt him lift his head slightly, his breath ruffling your hair as he spoke.

“I confess,” he began, his voice pleasantly husky, “I have been trying to find the appropriate words in which to express my gratefulness, convey my appreciation in the form of a waterfall of poetic genius that best describes how I am feeling, however I fear that the only thing I can think of that truly articulates the depth of that gratitude is really a rather simple... _thank you,_ _min luvre.”_

He paused to take a breath and his arms tightened a fraction, being ever mindful of his strength so as not to hurt you. “Truly you are a gift from the Goddess herself, to so selflessly offer your assistance in acquiring the remedy to save my people. I am forever astounded by how fortunate I am to have you here with me, my sweet siren.”

A blush stole across your cheeks and you ducked your head. “I’m nothing special,” you denied. “I’m sure anyone would have done the same thing.”

“Anyone?” Sidon echoed with an incredulous chuckle. “Anyone like those men that took one look at me and decided I’d make a good shark skewer?”

You couldn’t help it; you snorted a laugh and immediately tried to stifle it with a hand over your mouth but a few giggles still managed to escape. Sidon continued and you could hear the grin in his voice as he said, “I dare say had Mr. Brunswick been any later, he would have found me run through in a very embarrassing place and rotating over an open fire while the men danced about primitively and grunted at one another like the common bokoblin.”

You had no idea what a _bokoblin_ was, but you were willing to bet it was some kind of unsophisticated creature back where he came from. “They would _not_ ,” you managed through your giggles.

Loving the sound of your mirth and entirely too pleased with himself at his ability to make you laugh, Sidon grinned and said, “Oh? Are you so sure, _min luvre?_ Well, they certainly looked the part, unwashed and looking like they hadn’t bathed in days. Actually, they _smelled_ like it, too. I nearly lost my lunch.”

You snorted another laugh, your face red, but not from embarrassment this time as you slapped at his arm, your shoulders shaking from your laughter and your stomach starting to ache from your giggles.

“Alright, smartass,” you said, a few snickers escaping. “Now you’re just being mean.”

“Yes, my posterior thanks you for acknowledging its intellect,” Sidon went on and you failed at withholding your giggles, once more dissolving into laughter. “How curious, little minx, that you decided to focus on _that_ particular part of my body—”

“Stop, stop, I can’t breathe,” you gasped, the smile on your face so wide your cheeks hurt as you fell back against him, unable to hold yourself up any longer. It felt good to laugh, after listening to such a somber tale of pain and heartbreak, and thought there were still lingering remnants of sorrow for your shark, you felt better knowing how strong his spirit was, and his determination to save his people.

Relieved that you were no longer so downtrodden for his plight, however humbled he felt that you cared so strongly, Sidon gave a few low chuckles and hugged you tight once again, continuously awed that such a small body could possess the biggest heart. But, then gain, such a big heart needed room for all the compassion you continuously displayed, naturally, so it made perfect sense.

“Truly, my siren,” Sidon rumbled and the seriousness in his voice gave you pause. “I cannot begin to thank you enough for your willingness and drive to assist this Zora in his plight. You never cease to astound me, did you know?” he lowered his head and nuzzled the side of your face, smiling when your cheeks flamed. He really did love how easily you blushed around him and the urge to make your blush was a constant thing not easily ignored.

Eyes softening as your heart went out to him even as it did double time in your chest, your face melted into a smile as without thinking you lifted a hand and rested it on the side of his face. “Of course,” you murmured, touched by his gratitude. “What kind of friend would I be if I _didn’t_ offer to help?”

Sidon suddenly tensed at your words and your smile faded somewhat as concern knit your brows together. Shifting slightly to get a better look at his face, your lips parted as you prepared to ask what was wrong, but he cut you off before you could utter a sound.

“Of course, sweet one,” he said, his voice sounding a little odd to your ears, but you couldn’t place why. “You are my most treasured and dearest...friend.” He released a gruff exhale and you felt warmth press against your cheek – a gentle kiss – before Sidon moved to rest his chin on your head, evidently content to keep you in his arms.

You shared that content, if you were being honest with yourself, however you still puzzled over that undecipherable lilt to his voice and that fleeting pause in his reply. You figured it best to let it go, thought, and instead concentrated on a pressing question that had been niggling in the back of your mind ever since he mentioned it in his earlier explanation of how he came to be here.

“Um, Sidon? I have a...question for you, about something you said earlier...”

“Yes? What is it, _min luvre?”_

“Did...did you say you were... _a prince?”_

About thirty minutes after your shift ended, you were finally heading back to your office, your head reeling from all of the information that Sidon had voluntarily provided.

After you had tentatively asked him about his status as prince – to which he confirmed, much to your shock – Sidon explained that having his father, King Dorephan – ohmigod he was a _freakin’_ prince – falling prey to The Calamity made it doubly important that he find a cure, and not just because he was his father. If the King succumbed to the illness, the Zora would be without a leader, and that has not happened for over thousands of years. Sidon feared what would happen if the Domain went without a king for too long, and he wanted to prevent that at all costs.

Though you were never one for politics or kept up on that sort of thing, you couldn’t help but agree, if only because Sidon had declared this with such vehemence that it was impossible not to get caught up in his fervent determination. His adamant, strong will and drive were two things you admired most about them, and you wouldn’t be surprised that if back at the Domain, he was loved and cherished by all.

Personally you thought he’d make a great king someday, but kept that to yourself. His father would survive. You’d make certain he did, because failure was not an option.

After that explanation, you were curious about what the Domain was like, and so after (reluctantly) removing yourself from his embrace – you were secretly pleased that Sidon seemed to be equally reluctant to let you go – you maneuvered yourself around until you were facing him. After some shifting around on the Zora’s part on the walkway, you ended up cross-legged between his stretched out legs as he leaned back on his arms, and then you started launching question after question; what did the Domain look like? How many Zora lived there? Were there children? Did he live in a palace? What was Mipha like?

Sidon was more than happy to talk about his home to you and oftentimes he would become so animated it was an utter joy to watch him talk while using his hands to demonstrate something. You liked his hearty laugh when he regaled you with some story about Bazz, the captain of the guard and his good friend, and the adorable Zora children that he was quite fond of.

And when he spoke of his beloved sister Mipha, it was with a sad but loving smile on his face, his low chuckles as he spoke of how he always teased her about how small she was compared to him despite being his elder sister pleasantly warming your entire body. You asked about his father the King, his friendship with Bazz, the Sidon Fan Club that he tolerated – you actually weren’t all that surprised when he told you there _was_ one, and you had great fun teasing him about it – and his many female fans. You didn’t like that part, and Sidon, the brat, easily picked up on this and in turn teased _you_ about it.

After you were reduced to a blushing mess, much to his pleasure, you ventured to change the subject and asked about his friendship with Link. Sidon was more than happy to oblige, and you learned that Link actually came from the same homeland as himself. Apparently, after having found out the state the Domain was in, Link rushed over to offer his own assistance, but upon discovering the Zora prince had left in search of treatment, the Hylian – people that closely resembled humans, but with pointed ears, he clarified – followed after him and tirelessly searched until he caught up with his friend.

You were awed at Link’s devotion to the Zora and you had a newfound respect for him. You made a mental note to thank him, even if it did seem silly, but wanted to express your gratitude for staying with him in his time of need all the same.

Sidon told you of his and Link’s other friends Revali, Urbosa, Daruk, and Zelda – after learning that Sidon was a prince, discovering that Zelda was a princess didn’t faze you nearly as much as you thought it would – and you were utterly fascinated about the concept of a talking bird, despite the fact that Sidon was a talking shark. Well, sort of.

Apparently Revali was a race known as Rito, and he was quite arrogant. You were pleased as punch to know that Link and Zelda were together – as many times as he’s teased you about Sidon, it was time for some payback – and you found yourself half way falling in love with Urbosa, a Gerudo woman. The way he described her made her sound strong and gorgeous and maybe you were a _little_ jealous. When he spoke of Daruk, a – Goron? you thought he said – you couldn’t help but laugh. He sounded boisterous and fun and the more he spoke of his friends, the more you wanted to meet them, even thought you knew that was impossible. Still, you could at least day dream what it would be like.

Sidon was in the middle of tell you a _very_ amusing story about catching Urbosa and Revali in a rather compromising position when a loud announcement over the PA system startled both of you into realizing how late it was and reluctantly agreeing that you shouldn’t probably head home. He wouldn’t let you leave without promising to come see him tomorrow and you did, without a moment’s hesitation, and after an unexpected embrace from the Zora prince, succeeding in making you blush again much to his enjoyment, you gave one last wave and descended down the stairs.

You were in fairly good spirits when you entered your office, eager to clock out and go home to get something to eat and veg out the rest of the day, but as you were gathering up your things and shutting down your computer, a soft knock caught your attention and you looked up to find Ty standing in the doorway looking equal parts apologetic and worried.

Immediately concerned, you frowned and paused in shrugging on your coat. “Ty? What’s up? Everything okay? I tried calling earlier but you didn’t answer...”

Ty winced and you felt your stomach drop to the same region as your feet.

“I think...you need to come see this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that? Why, yes, I *AM* quite proud of naming the illness The Calamity *gleeful cackling*


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You explain to Sidon why you won't be around today and confess how worried you are. Sidon is unable to handle the sight of you so distraught and comforts you the best he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *eyes the comments asking about baby shiloh*  
> *shifty eyes*  
> *grumbles and impatiently eyes the smut i wrote days ago that won't be posted for a while yet* hnNnnnnggnGnn......

It was a quarter to four in the morning when you trudged up the stairs to Sidon’s tank, your feet heavy as you forced yourself to take each step, but your heart was feeling even heavier the closer you got to the top. With only yourself and two custodians being present in the building, it was eerily quiet with only the dull buzzing of the florescent lights and the gentle sloshing of water as the occupants of each tank lazily swam about to keep you company. Usually the soothing sound was enough to put your mind at ease and relax you, however this time not even that could unwind the hard knot of anxiety roiling in your stomach.

You were halfway up and idly you wondered if Sidon was already aware of your presence. In the quietness of the aquarium, your footsteps were loud on the steel staircase despite wearing a pair of shoes that were made for water. If he wasn’t sleeping, anyway, and guiltily, you were sort of hoping that he _was_ sleeping just so you can avoid having this conversation with him. You knew he would understand, of course; that was just how he was, and he knew you genuinely cared for them.

The thing of it was, though, that guilt stemmed from the initial reason why you were even here this early in the first place, and on top of that, you felt guilty _because_ you’re feeling guilty, and it was so much of giant clusterfuck of a tangled mess inside your head right now that you wished you could mentally vacate the premises and temporarily become a vegetable until you sorted everything out.

Was it possible to feel guilty because you were feeling guilty? You didn’t know, and didn’t bother to dwell on it as you cleared the last few steps with a soft sigh and stepped lightly onto the walkway. You weren’t really surprised to find the Zora prince sprawled lengthwise along the walkway, one foot dipped into the water below him and his hands cushioning his head, but you were relieved all the same.

Good; he was still asleep. That meant you could get away with having to tell him you wouldn’t be around today and just assign Russell to his care. It was stupid, and maybe a little childish, but you were already feeling guilty enough about not wanting to be away from him to begin with; any remorse on top of that, plus the guilt of your neglect, might just end up crushing you.

Quietly so you didn’t disturb him, you turned around and crept back toward the stairs, trying not to even breathe too loudly—

“_____.”

You froze and blinked in fleeting confusion. You were so used to him calling you siren, or “ _min luvre_ ” that the sound of your name in his voice took you aback for a moment and your brain actually posed the question of “who said that” before your mind managed to match a face to the masculine voice behind you a second later.

Suddenly finding yourself wanting to hear him call you siren, just so you could feel anything other than the heavy guilt that persisted in plaguing you, a sigh escaped your lips and you turned around, arms going wrapping around your stomach as if to hold yourself together.

Sidon was sitting up and was halfway turned toward you, one arm propping himself up while the other was draped loosely over his knee. It was only when your eyes connected with his did he push to his feet in one fluid motion, leaving you once again questioning how someone so big could move so gracefully.

You offered a wan smile, but it didn’t reach your eyes. “Hi,” you said softly as he approached because you didn’t know what else to say.

His expression was a cross between pleased and confused as he stopped in front of you, golden eyes racking across your face and apparently not liking what he saw because his expression swiftly changed to concern.

“You are here much earlier than usual, my siren,” he said and something loosened in your chest upon hearing his nickname for you. “The sun has not yet risen. Is something the matter?”

You bit your lip and darted your gaze to the side. “Were you sleeping? I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Sidon frowned at your avoidance of his question, but answered nonetheless, “Most nights it is difficult to sleep, as I am accustomed to sleeping in much more comfortable accommodations. _____,” he murmured and reached out to gently grasp your chin, guiding your gaze back to his, and you were helpless but to heed his silent request. “Please tell me what is troubling you and if it has anything to do with what you are wearing.”

You pouted slightly – how was he always able to tell when something was bothering you? – and gave in with a sigh, absently leaning into his touch when he brushed his thumb over your cheek. “It’s called a wetsuit,” you supplied. “And I wear it when I...train with my dolphins.”

Sidon paused and dropped his hand. You suddenly felt cold without it. “You are to be with your dolphins today.” It wasn’t a question.

You nodded. “Yes.”

“Why?” He didn’t sound angry or accusing, merely curious and you were grateful.

Sucking in a breath, you explained, “Yesterday, right before I was about to go home, Ty came to my office. He left a message on my phone, but when I called back he didn’t answer and...” You shook your head. “He said I needed to see something and took me to their pool. Shiloh...Shiloh’s not doing well.”

Shiloh was the smallest of the five bottlenoses, and also the one most attached to you. He reminded you of a puppy sometimes, always clinging to your side whenever you were training them, following you whenever he could, and you were just as fond of him, and perhaps even a little more than the others.  He was Della’s son and Tiani’s sister, doted on and much loved, but he also required the most care and attention so this new development was great cause for concern.

“He’s not eating,” you explained and blinked rapidly, your eyes suddenly feeling hot. “He hardly even moves at all, and is unresponsive when his mom or sister tries to engage him. Ty’s tried everything—treats, favorite toys—nothing is working and I’m...I’m really worried.”

Your voice caught at the end and you swallowed thickly, trying to rid of the lump that had developed in your throat. Running a hand through your hair, you sighed roughly and then continued, your voice hoarse, “When I went to go see him, he made his little trill of greeting like he usual does, but he still didn’t move from the wall and refused all the fish I gave him. Ty thinks it’s depression. I think he’s right.”

Finally you lifted your gaze back to his face, all the worry you had for your precious dolphin clear in the depths of your eyes as you stared into his, however just beyond that worry was a profound guilt that had Sidon’s breath catching in his throat and his heart constricting painfully at your sorrow.

He wanted to take you in his arms, hold you and vow that everything would be alright, that your precious Shiloh would get better in no time with your presence there to bring him back from his sadness, but he managed to hold himself in check, barely.  He clenched his hands into fists, forcing himself to remain where he was; despite looking seconds away from breaking, he did not know how well you would receive his comfort.

“I’ll be spending the day with him today, to see if my being there helps even a little.  Si...” Unshed tears brimmed your eyes and Sidon’s resolve to not reach for you wavered. “What if it’s my fault? What if leaving to take this job caused his depression? Sidon, he’s so small, what if it’s too late and he...I...” Tears cascaded down your cheeks and a sob welled in your throat.

Goddess, he could not _take_ this. _Screw it,_ he thought and closed the scant distance between you.

“Come here, sweet siren,” he entreated and tugged you into his arms. With a choked sound that was a mix between a sigh and a sob, you went willingly and Sidon lifted up you so he didn’t have to bend, wrapping one strong arm around your waist while the other supported your back, a large hand cupping the back of your head as you pressed your face into the crook of his neck.

You didn’t even care that he was basically holding you up, all you cared about was how solid and warm he was, how good it felt to be held liked this as you silently cried for your precious dolphin, the guilt finally coming to a head and wracking your body with quiet, but powerful sobs. You held on to him for dear life, arms around his neck, your tears soaking into his scales but he didn’t seem to mind, tightening his hold on you and letting you cry against him for however long you needed.

And on some level, as Sidon held you close and provided the only comfort he was able to give, you realized that you were being a little ridiculous. It was just a dolphin; there was no need to be so emotional over it, right? And it had only been a day; there was no guarantee that whatever was going was in any way a danger to his life.  Shiloh was young, he would come around, especially with his mom and sister there to help bounce him back.

You smiled bitterly. Who were you fooling? Shiloh wasn’t just a dolphin. He was _your_ dolphin, your baby – they were _all_ your children – and to lose him would be devastating. Shiloh had been born in captivity; you practically _raised_ him and nothing would ever erase that fact. Some would argue that your relationship was animal and trainer, or maybe even master and pet, but you disagreed. It was more than that. The bond you shared with Shiloh, and the rest of your bottlenose beauties, went far deeper than a mere working relationship and you didn’t expect anyone outside of a certified trainer to understand that.

Sidon did, though. As many times as you’d gushed about your dolphins to him during your many conversations, the genuine curiosity he expressed when he asked you endless questions about them that you were more than happy to answer, he knew how much you adored those creatures with every fiber of your being, understood how it would impact you should something ever happen to one of them.

You gave a shaky exhale and tightened your grip around his neck. In response Sidon lowered himself to sit on the walkway and settled you in his lap. Normally this would make you blush, but at the moment you didn’t care and simply tucked yourself more firmly against him, feeling small and feminine and relishing in it.

“ _Min luvre_ ,” he murmured and you felt his voice rumble in his chest. You smiled. “I am…” He sighed. “There are no words I can say that could even begin to describe how badly I want to fix this, to make you feel better, or to even magically erase this mysterious condition that has befallen your Shiloh, but alas I…cannot bring myself to be untruthful to you.”

His tone was heavy with regret, laced with the sorrow he felt for your benefit, and you felt the beginnings of something warm bloom in your chest, something that you were too afraid to look too closely at. So you didn’t, and concentrated on his words instead.

His honesty was one of the things you loved most about him. He was always so genuine and supportive, his words inspiring the courage and motivation to get you through tough times, and always ready to provide advice or suggestions when you needed them. When he disagreed on something, or pointed out an inconsistency, he always delivered it in this gentle way so as to not offend and took the time to explain why. He never ridiculed, or boasted, or came across as haughty or rude and thinking on it now, it made perfect sense. Sidon was a prince; he probably had lots of practice diffusing an argument and stating his opinion in a professional way that would appease all those included.

“What I _can_ do, however,” Sidon continued, drawing you from your thoughts and you directed your full attention on him again, “is promise to always be here for you and provide whatever comfort that is in my power to give. I am truly sorry, sweet siren, that you must endure such a trying experience, but do not give up hope yet. Perhaps the circumstances are not as dire as they would seem, and your presence alone, with time, will bring him back to full health.”

 _It certainly has with me,_ Sidon thought and held you tighter, desperately wishing that there was something he could do, anything to erase those deep lines of worry on your beautiful face and bring back the joyous shine in your eyes. He wanted to see that smile, the one that was bright, genuine and full of mirth that he adored, and in fact oftentimes deliberately acted like a fool just for the chance to witness its splendor one more time.

He would battle a hundred moblins, face down one thousand lynels with naught but his bare hands if it meant that you would turn that beautiful smile to him once again.

You shifted in his lap and reluctantly Sidon leaned back a little but kept one arm securing you against him while the other ran through your hair in hopes of ensuring even a small measure of calm. Your eyes were red and bright from your tears, your little nose was tinted pink, your cheeks flushed, and yet you still had his heart skipping a beat.

But then you finally smiled and, Goddess, you looked like an absolute vision.

“You really think so?” you asked, your voice raspy and you sounded so hopeful it was all Sidon could do to not crush you against his chest and shelter you from anything that sought to cause you harm, including the harsh realities of the cruel world.

His face softened into a smile and unable to resist he tucked a stand of hair behind your hair and leaned down to brush a tender kiss across your forehead. “I think it is entirely possible,” he started, unwilling to get your hopes up only for them to die before your eyes, but at the same time unable to ignore the pressing need to comfort you. 

“Your presence has done wonders for this fish out of water,” Sidon continued, hoping for a laugh, and was gratified to hear your watery, but genuine giggle. He smiled. “I fail to see how it would not do the same for a creature who is as accustomed to your presence as he is of the water he thrives in.

“Give it time, darling. It shall provide all the answers you seek.”

Immediately after the words left his lips, your eyes widened slightly and Sidon mentally winced, cursing himself. He hadn’t meant to call you that, but it was too late now; the damage was done, and he hoped you wouldn’t be too upset or angry about it. Still he held his breath and waited to see how you reacted, his body tense.

 _Did...did he just call me...darling?_ As your mind tried to process the implications of that particular endearment, you stared at him with slightly wide eyes and noted with a bit of alarm how terrified he looked. Well, okay, perhaps not terrified but certainly wary, as if unsure of how you would react to the slip of his tongue.

And to be honest, you...well, you kind of liked it. Upon this realization color filtered into your cheeks and the giddy feeling in your chest evolved to those _damned_ butterflies taking flight in your belly again, the usual response Sidon elicited whenever he did something you liked, it seemed. And considering the way Sidon eyed your blush and the corners of his lips flickered with a hint of a smile, you were not the only one pleased with this new development.

 _Damn_ that smug shark.

Still, though... His words made you feel significantly better than before, your heart feeling lighter as the hope he inspired rekindled and spread outward in a pleasant warmth. Deciding to spare you both any unnecessary embarrassment, your lips twitched as you narrowed your eyes at him in faux suspicion and immediately Sidon adapted an overly innocently look, the slight rise of his crest giving you the impression that if he had eyebrows, they both would be arched at the moment as he gazed at you with mischievous amber eyes.

The snort you emitted told him you didn’t buy it for a second and as his low chuckle resonated from his chest, reminding you that you were still seated quite comfortable in his lap, you cleared your throat and quickly hid your blush by leaning forward and catching the Zora prince off guard with a tight embrace

“Thank you, Sidon,” you whispered into his chest, flush deepening when he returned it with a growling sigh. “I think now I just might be able to get through this day because of you.”

“Anything for you, _min luvre_.” Closing his eyes and tightening his arms around you, Sidon sighed roughly and kissed your head. “ _Anything_.”

The two of you stayed like that for a another few blissful moments, relishing in the others warmth and presence, until you shifted to remove yourself from his lap and reluctantly Sidon withdrew his arms and released you, not without a disappointed sigh. You smiled apologetically at him but he chuckled and shook his head. He knew you had to start your workday, as he suspected you had already lingered longer than you’d anticipated.

With one last warm smile you bid your favorite shark a fond farewell and turned toward the stairs, telling yourself that everything would turn alright in the end, but just before taking the first step down the stairs, you paused when Sidon suddenly called out to you.

“By the way, my siren,” he said, a little too casually and you looked over your shoulder with a raised brow.

Still sitting on the walkway but with his legs stretched out and leaning back onto his hands, Sidon directed a rather wicked smirk at you and you watched his appreciative gaze leisurely travel down your body as he drawled, “Feel free to don that delightful little... _wetsuit_ of yours should you ever feel the urge to come visit me. I can assure you I _definitely_ will not complain.”

Your stomach flip-flipped not so unpleasantly even as heat crawled through your veins, warming your body _quite_ thoroughly, before making its home in your cheeks, coloring them a dark shade of scarlet to match his scales.

Suddenly feeling very exposed in the skin-tight wetsuit you’ve only ever felt comfortable in, your lips pursed a little into a pout as you muttered, “Pervy prince,” before turning around and scurrying away down the steps, your heart beating a mile a minute and heat pooling in... _interesting_ places.

Sidon’s hearty laughter followed you all the way down the stairs and you could have sworn you heard the softly uttered words of, “Only for you, sweet siren, “ as you walked out the back door toward the dolphin pools.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite your best efforts, you can't stop the cruel reality of Shiloh's precarious situation from crashing down on you with enough painful force to leave you weary and broken. Sidon does his best to pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ............................please don't kill me
> 
> note: i know fuck all about dolphins. (:

You walked into the dolphin arena via the employee entrance with high hopes and a spring in your step, your Zora’s encouraging words ringing in your ears and giving you strength. However, as the say dragged on, it was becoming increasingly apparent that the emotional concept of hope, despite how strong it may be, just wasn’t going to be enough.

Shiloh did not improve. Even spending most of the day with him in the water, simply floating, stroking his sleek body and murmuring to him gently while fighting back tears, did nothing except dash your hopes even further. He refused to eat and you couldn’t even pry his mouth open to force feed him. Both you and Ty were beginning to suspect this ran much deeper than depression now and you both agreed perhaps it was time to bring in the aquarium’s vet, Martin Grusso.

With Ty’s help you managed to coax Shiloh into the tunnel that led to the shallow pool reserved for instances such as this and you were silent as Ty explained the young dolphin’s behavior. You didn’t like the look on Martin’s face as he examined the bottlenose but kept your mouth shut while you stood in the water next to your precious animal, sliding your hand along his dorsal fine and clenching your jaw hard to stifle any incriminating sounds of distress.

The results of the examination were scheduling an x-ray for Shiloh and in the mean time keeping a very close eye on him. Martin was unable to determine anything without further testing and it left you feeling frustrated, terrified, and nervous. He couldn’t answer your questions about why he wasn’t eating, swimming at all, or responding to his trainers or even you. It was completely baffling, which Martin said as much, before apologizing for not being able to answer your questions without further tests.

Begrudgingly you gave in and guided your dolphin back to his mother and sister. Della and Tiani immediately swam over but Shiloh did nothing, merely floated aimlessly in the water, letting the current from his family and the other two males, Diablo and Rex, to take him where it may without concern.

You felt like crying but managed to hold out until you were safe at home.

The next day you went straight to the arena, forgoing stopping by to see Sidon in favor of immediately checking on Shiloh to see if there had been any improvements. There wasn’t, but he also hadn’t worsened, so you didn’t despair yet.

The day’s events were similar to the previous day, trying to get Shiloh to eat, begging him to just _lick_ a damn fish since he hadn’t eaten anything in days now, but the dolphin remained unresponsive. You remained in the back with him while Ty performed for the audience at the scheduled times with Della, Tiani, Rex and Diablo, and the times when you took over so he could have his breaks and see if he had better luck with Shiloh you saw a familiar face in the crowd.

You wondered if he bought your smile as you waved and spoke into the mic while your dolphins flipped and performed their tricks on your cue, or if he saw right through your façade as you bowed and choked out a forced laugh when Della splashed you with her tail.

The next morning, the day before Shiloh’s x-ray, you found him at the bottom of the pool, pale, still, and lifeless.

You locked yourself in your office and refused to come out despite Ty, Walter, or even Link’s attempts to get to you through your heart-wrenching sobs and endless tears. They eventually stopped trying, the aquarium closed for the day, and still you did not emerge.

It was sometime past 11 pm when the doorknob jiggled briefly before silently swinging open but you didn’t care. Sitting on the couch with your face buried in your knees crushed to your chest and your arms wrapped tightly around them, you didn’t look up as the door clicked softly shut, didn’t respond to your name being said in an achingly familiar voice, didn’t move at all as footsteps approached.

It was only when you were lifted into a pair of strong arms and the smell of saltwater teased your senses that you finally responded, your whole body jerking as a gasping, choked sob ripped from your throat. Your arms snapped around his torso, burrowing into him as your body shook with the force of your sorrow and your tears dripped onto smooth, pale scales.

You felt him take your place on the couch and could only weep into his chest as he held you close, cradling you against him, saying nothing but not needing to as he buried his face in your hair and grieved with you for your loved one, your precious Shiloh. 

**-X-**

_Darkness._

_Stifling, thick, consuming._

_Endless._

_You were floating, suspended in air by an unseen force, weightless, but at the same time, feeling a heavy weight in your chest that made moving difficult. Your hair floated and swayed round you, directionless, aimless, like it would if you were under water—_

_No, wait—you_ were _underwater and suddenly the black surrounding you became deep blue, growing lighter and lighter until you were able to recognize the glass walls of the dolphin arena, except there was no bottom, just infinite darkness. Or perhaps it was there, but you just couldn’t see it._

_Instinctively you held your breath as you looked around, jerking your body to and fro, puzzled and yet, oddly expectant. Were you waiting for someone? The giddy anticipation roiling in your belly suggested you were, however the feeling of dread that was slowly creeping over you like thick slime, uncomfortable and constricting, told you to be wary, afraid._

_Movement below you drew your gaze downward and you watched as blackness shifted, roiled, like it was alive, but it didn’t frighten you. Pitch slowly turned into opaque, then a smoky gray, and then you realized the bottom of the arena was lifting, drawing closer, growing lighter as the seconds ticked by._

_You narrowed your eyes. There was something there, something…that wasn’t supposed to be there. A blemish, an irregularity, disrupting the smoothness of the arena you had come to know like the back of your hand. It was pale, slightly elongated, with blades attached to the sides. Both ends tapered off into what looked to be a mouth and tail—_

_Lifeless. Unmoving. Sickly pale._

**_Dead._ **

_S h i l o h._

_It was Shiloh, your baby, your precious dolphin and he was_ dead _._

_You sucked in a breath and screamed, but couldn’t. You choked, water rushing into your lungs, drowning you as your vision started to fade, your chest constricting, the water crushing, you couldn’t breathe **you can’t breathe—**_

_The water rushed in your ears and scarlet danced before your vision. Your mouth opened but nothing came out; only water, suffocating, rushing down your throat, and you felt warmth on your face, the contrast to the coldness of the water so sharp it jerked you back into awareness._

_Twin suns surrounded by a haze of crimson, bright, burning, chasing away the chill and drawing closer until suddenly heat covered your mouth and you could **breathe**. You gasped, shuddered as blessed air rushed back into your lungs, the water evaporating as if it never was, your hands darting out, clinging to your scarlet savior, his kiss rejuvenating, vital, life-giving. _

_He gave you air, he gave you warmth, shelter, protection as he draw you into his arms and you went, greedy for the oxygen he provided, the solid heat of his large frame dwarfing yours, pressed close against his chest, against his lips, his heart. Hands tangled in your hair, lips nibbled, sipped, drew on yours until you were rendered breathless for a completely different reason._

_The warmth withdrew and you wanted it back, tried to drag it back to your lips, and you didn’t realize you’d closed your eyes until gentle caresses beneath them prompted your eyes to flutter open. Amber gold, bright as the sun and possessing a heat that threatened to burn you alive ensnared you, took you prisoner, and you were a willing captive._

_Lips curved into a familiar, devastating smile and you sighed, eyelids fluttering close as your name, uttered in a rumbling voice that sent a shiver crawling along your spine, reached your ears._

_“...—iren. My siren.”_

Consciousness gradually bled back into your mind and your eyelids fluttered before slowly cracking open. You saw nothing at first, vision burry and your eyes felt red and irritated. You blinked once, twice, three times until clarity returned, but you registered nothing. Your mind struggled to come back online and as coherent thought sluggishly returned, you became aware of a few things with the kind of lethargic realization that often accompanied deep slumber.

One, your throat felt dry and sore; two, there was something heavy draped across your thighs, and three you were very _warm_. You could feel sweat slicking the back of your neck along your hairline and brow and your wetsuit felt like it was clinging to you even tighter than normal, but oddly, despite the slightly stifling warmth, you were...comfortable.

Without warning your mind reconnected to reality and previous events came rushing to the fore, memories falling back into place and with them a flood of emotions so strong you gasped. Tears blurred your vision and you stubbornly blinked them back, biting down on your lip as it trembled precariously, but thankfully, you were able to force down the sob that welled up in your throat.

You closed your eyes briefly, composing yourself and taking a few deep breaths, and when you opened them again you felt a little more in control, reigning in your emotions and locking them away. You’ve cried enough already; more tears wouldn’t solve anything and will just make you feel worse than you already did.

Releasing a shaky sigh, you tipped your head back and gazed up at the source that was making you so warm.

Face relaxed in sleep as his chest rose and fell slowly with deep, even breaths, Sidon had his head propped up in his hand with his elbow resting on the armrest, mouth parted slightly and the weight across your thighs, you discovered, was his arm. You were cradled quite comfortably in the space between his legs, your knees draped over his thigh while your side rested against his stomach and your head on his chest, above his heart.

A blush stole across your cheeks even as you smiled, remembering how he’d somehow managed to unlock your door to come in here, gather you into his arms, and hold you as you cried. He hadn’t said a word the entire time and his silent comfort had apparently been exactly what you’d needed since you had eventually drifted off to sleep. Perhaps it was exhaustion that aided in you in that fact, or it was Sidon’s presence alone, but whatever the case, you were grateful that he came to you nonetheless.

You watched him sleep peacefully for a few more minutes and then released a soft sigh, reluctant to move from your cozy little spot so you delayed for as long as you could, idly looking around your office and glancing out the rectangular window. The shade was drawn and light filtered in from the cracks. Coupled with the muted light coming in from the blurred window on the office door, the space was illuminated in soft gray tones since you never bothered to turn on the overhead light.

 _What time is it?_ you thought, releasing a yawn. Thankfully it was your day off, but even if it hadn’t been, you probably would have called off. You weren’t up for a full workday after last night and come to think of it, perhaps it was time to cash in some of that vacation time you’d saved up.

“_____.”

Your body responded before you could give it the command to, head turning to lock gazes with sleepy honeyed depths regarding you with lazy curiosity. Sidon blinked, opened his mouth, and then yawned, eliciting a soft laugh from you.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” you greeted and received a grunt in reply, watching in amusement as he brought a hand to his face and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He crooked his head with a wince and shifted his hand to briefly massage the stiff muscles in his neck before dropping his hand with a sigh and found a home for it on your hip, resting comfortably, warm, reassuring. Natural.

His eyes found yours again and his expression softened. “Good morning,” he returned, his voice pleasantly rough from sleep. He hesitated, then asked, “How are you feeling?”

To his relief you offered a small, but genuine smile. “Better,” you supplied and your one-shouldered shrug suggested you weren’t completely up to par yet, but would be given time and recalling the state you were in last night, he would gladly take it.

Goddess, but he’d felt absolutely helpless, each sob that tore from your trembling body ripping his heart into shreds, and he’d held you as tightly as he’d dared. You had come apart in his arms, clinging to him so desperately had his body been covered with the same soft flesh as yours surely he would be sporting bruises this morn. He wouldn’t have cared, though; comforting you, getting you through such a difficult time had been his only priority, and if that meant enduring a few minor bruises, it was a sacrifice he was more than willing to make.

“How’d you sleep?”

Sidon blinked and shook his head, banishing those thoughts away, hoping to never be reminded of them again. It was too painful, the sight of you sobbing and curling into him.  He opened his mouth to answer, paused, and then frowned slightly, cocking his head.

“Actually...” he mused aloud, sounding surprised. “That was the best sleep I’ve had since I’ve been here.” Warm honey met with your gaze and he smiled, raising his hand to tenderly brush his fingers across your cheek. “It is not difficult to wonder as to why that is.”

You blushed, both from his gentle caress and what his words implied. “I’m glad,” you squeaked and cleared your throat. Sidon chuckled and moved his hand to play with a strand of your hair, perfectly content to sit there with you pressed so delightfully against him.

And if you were being honest with yourself, you were too.

“Um, s-so, how did you get in last night?” you asked, to distract yourself and because you were curious. “I thought the door was locked.”

The look Sidon aimed at you was dry as he drawled, “That lock is rather outdated, _min luvre_ , and it was the work of but a few seconds when you come equipped with natural lock picks.”

You blinked. “Natural...?”

In reply he gave his fingers a subtle flex and dragged his claws lightly down your neck.

The grin that stretched across his face was _rather_ arrogant as you sucked in a sharp gasp and shivered, your stomach flip-flopping and heat crawling through your veins. Heated amber eyes watched as your skin pebbled from his touch and the flush on your cheeks traveled down your neck, however that skin tight wetsuit of yours hindered the rest of his view and he growled in annoyance.

As much as he appreciated the view of you in it, at the moment he wanted to shred the damn thing so he could feel your bare skin pressed intimately against his scales, feel your heart race as he touched you, and suddenly Sidon wondered if you would let him kiss you again. His eyes dropped to your lips and maybe you noticed, maybe you didn’t, but either way his reaction was instantaneous when you started squirming against him, your intention to distance yourself from him made clear when you swung your legs to the floor and moved to stand.

Without thinking Sidon grabbed your wrist before you could stand and dragged you back down. You gasped, stumbling backward to sit on the couch between his thighs and stiffening when an arm snaked around your waist and kept you secured against him.

“S-S-Si—“ you stammered, cheeks burning, eyes wide, and heart going a mile a minute in your chest.

“Why do you run from me?” he rumbled and your breath hitched when you felt his lips brush against your ear. “Do I frighten you that badly?”

Though meant as a rhetorical question, because he knew with absolute certainty that you were not afraid of him, Sidon found himself waiting anxiously for your answer anyway, ready for any reason that would give a hint as to why you always strayed from his touch.

Sitting stiffly, hands clenched tightly in your lap and biting down hard on your lip, you swallowed thickly to try and wet your suddenly parched throat, your skin feeling hot from where he touched you and feeling all melty and quivering inside. Damn him, how was he able to reduce you into a quavering mass of lustful female flesh with just a single touch? It wasn’t fair!

“_____?” he murmured when you took too long to answer and you closed your eyes, steeling yourself and willing your heart to calm.

“I...” you started hoarsely and winced before clearing your throat. “You know I’m not, Si,” you mumbled, wondering why he had even asked that when he already knew the answer. “It’s just...I’m...”

_I’m scared of the things you make me feel. I’m scared of how fast I’m growing attached to you._

_I’m scared you might feel the same._

“I’m...scared of...the unknown,” you settled for, because it was technically the truth. You sighed. “Si, I don’t—“

“Shh,” Sidon rumbled and you felt his lips press to your cheek in a soft kiss. “You don’t need to explain, dear one. I understand.”

He bit back a heavy sigh of disappointment and reluctantly removed his arm, allowing you to stand up and move away from him. For truth, he did _not_ understand, but he couldn’t bear to hear the ache in your voice, the uncertainty underlining your tone and the way you sat so tensed against him. He hated that he was the source of your discomfort, especially when he had wanted nothing more than to ease your pain just last night.

Sidon abruptly felt like letting loose a few choice words that would surely make your jaw drop and managed to swallow them back with some effort.

Deciding it would be best to not linger on the sensitive topic, and feeling guiltily relieved that he didn’t expect you to explain, you walked over to your desk and checked the time on your phone—just after 6 am. You sat at your desk and woke up your computer, thinking you’d send an email to Walter asking for a few days off, certain that he would understand and allow it.

“What are you doing?” Sidon asked and you glanced over. Still sitting on the couch, the curiosity on his face was clear as he stared at the computer and you were reminded he came from a world where your technology differed greatly from his own.

You had to smile at his innocence. “I’m sending Walter an em—a note telling him that I’m going to be taking a few days off,” you explained, logging into your email with a few clicks of the mouse and bringing up a blank message.  “After last night I could use a little time to myself.”

Instantly Sidon’s expression changed and your fingers slowed on the keyboard, a little alarmed at how serious he suddenly looked and you could only watch as he stood and closed the scant distance between you before couching down so you were more or less eyelevel with him.

You blinked, puzzled. “Si...?”

“It falls short of what I truly feel,” Sidon began, frowning as he lifted a hand and touched your cheek. You didn’t pull away this time and something in his chest eased. “But I am so sorry that you lost your Shiloh, my siren. If I could rewind time and make it so you wouldn’t have to suffer...” He trailed off, looking truly pained at the thought of your agony.

Genuinely touched, you gave him a trembling smile, for some reason feeling like crying at his heartfelt words.  “Thank you,” you whispered, truly meaning it. “I’ll miss him...something fierce, but at least h-he’s not suffering anymore.” Stubbornly you swiped a hand across your eyes, telling yourself you _wouldn’t_ cry, dammit. Not again.

Sidon didn’t look satisfied, but he nodded anyway, uttering a rough sigh. “I suppose,” he allowed and tipped you a half-grin. “My siren, as strong as she is beautiful,” he said with a gleam in his eye and you recalled how he’d said something similar to you when you first met.

Your lips twitched. “Stop that,” you said, playing along. “No debonair Prince Charming is allowed.”

He grinned, utterly delighted. “You think I am charming?” he fired back, repeating the words he’d said to you what seemed like half a lifetime ago.

You couldn’t hold back the smile anymore and you snickered, replying, “Not right now I don’t,” and together the two of you laughed, all previous tension and awkwardness vanishing to the four winds and leaving behind something warm and comfortable to take its place.

With one last smile, you turned your attention back to the screen and started typing out your email. Sidon stood and leaned a hand on the desk, watching silently and undoubtedly curious as your fingers flew across the keyboard and you were content to let him indulge his curiosity. His proximity was highly distracting, however, and you found yourself making numerous typos while the scent of saltwater and something a tad muskier, but not at all unpleasant teased your senses.

Sidon either didn’t notice or didn’t care as he watched with open curiosity, head tilted to the side and his tail gently swaying back and forth. The action reminded you of a dog and you coughed in the process of trying to withhold a snort of amusement.

You were just signing off on the email when Sidon finally spoke up, saying your name quietly and the note of guilt you detected immediately had you alarmed. You turned to him with a frown of concern, briefly disregarding the unsent message to give him your full attention.

He was staring at the screen with a downtrodden expression, his eyes pinched slightly and his mouth was twisted into a slight grimace. “I…if I am the reason for you wanting to take time off…because of my…ah, brazenness then—”

“ _No_ ,” you said with such finality Sidon snapped his mouth shut and looked momentarily taken aback. You winced and gentled your tone. “No, that has nothing to do with you, Si—uh, bad choice of words.”

Huffing, you wrinkled your nose, missing the small quirk of Sidon’s lips at the adorable action, and tried again. “I had already decided to take some time off before…that happened,” you explained and couldn’t help but smile at the look of relief that crossed his face. “I just…need some time to recover and being here, seeing the arena every day will just make me think about what happened and I can’t imagine that would be a big help. It’ll just be for a few days, though. Okay?”

Sighing, Sidon nodded but he still didn’t smile, instead crossing his arms and looking off to the side and looking…sulky? And was that a blush on his cheeks?

Puzzled by his sudden change in behavior, you cocked your head and ventured, “Sidon? What’s wrong?”

Golden eyes cut to you fleetingly before darting away again and much to your amusement, his flush darkened. “I will miss you,” he finally admitted and warmth exploded in your chest, a soft shade of pink coloring your cheeks.

Though idly wondering why he had such a hard time confessing that when he had no issue with his other affections, you beamed at him and turned in your chair, facing him and gesturing for him to lean down. You were undeniably pleased with his admission and figured he deserved at least a small reward for telling you his thoughts instead of opting not to share.

“C’mere, you big idiot,” you said fondly, waiting patiently as Sidon considered you for a moment before wordlessly obeying and leaning down. Instead of crouching like you expected, he braced his hands on the arm rests of your chair and leaned in.

Flustered and a little surprised, you didn’t let his proximity deter you so still gracing him with a fond smile, you cupped his cheeks and tried to ignore how hard your heart was beating when you tugged him down a little closer.

A low growling sound echoed in his throat and you paused a little in surprise, deciding you liked the sound of it, and tilted your face up to his. Sidon’s eyes went hooded and his mouth parted slightly as your lips drew near—

The sudden knock that cut through the silence of the office was loud and you froze, both of you swinging your heads in unison to stare the door with wide, slightly panicked eyes. You held your breath and you felt Sidon tense, not daring to move.

A beat of tense silence. Then, “It’s me.”

Both of you released a simultaneous sigh of relief at the sound of Link’s voice on the other side of the door and casting him an apologetic look, you quickly ducked beneath his arm to go open it. Sidon’s annoyed huff of air made you feel slightly guilty as you unlocked the door and ushered your friend inside with a wan smile.

Link barely spared the Zora a glance and hardly waited until you’d closed the door before he pulled you into a hug. You squeaked as your arms automatically wrapped around his waist but after a moment you relaxed, recognizing the gesture for what it was and you gave a soft sigh, resting your head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” he murmured into your hair and you squeezed him a little tighter.

“Thanks,” you breathed, truly grateful to have a friend like him.

Link looked over your head at a silently seething Zora, lifted his eyebrows, and flipped him off behind your back.

Sidon scowled.

The smug smirk dropped from Link’s face when you pulled back after a few more seconds and directed a warm smile at him.  Ignoring the eyes glaring daggers into his skull, Link grinned back and squeezed your shoulder.

Sighing, you decided that it was probably best to get home so you could shower, change and get something to eat so you ambled back over to your computer, squeezed between Sidon and your desk since he didn’t bother to move and clicked _send_ on your drafted email to Walter.

“I’m gonna head out,” you announced, shutting down your computer and gathering up your things. “I need to get the hell outta this wetsuit before I go insane and I’m suddenly _really_ hungry.”

Sidon snorted quietly. _As am I, but not for food, little minx._

“Feel free to hang out here for as long as you like,” you went on, oblivious to your sulking Zora or the smirking Hylian. “Nobody ever comes in here but me so you should be safe. I’ll be back in a few days, behave yourselves, got it?”

The twin scoffs that sounded behind you as you walked to the door made you grin and just before you opened the door, you paused, hesitating, and then turned around.

Standing with his arms crossed by your desk, Sidon didn’t bother to mask the longing on his face as he stared at you and you felt your heart twinge. How the hell could you leave when he looked like _that?_

Sighing, your face softened and you beckoned him over to you with a wave of your hand, flicking a quick glance toward Link as your cheeks heated slightly at his openly curious look.

Instantly your shark obeyed and closed the distance between you, the hopeful gleam in his eyes eliciting a smile despite your minor embarrassment from Link’s watchful gaze. He stopped before you and you wrinkled your nose.

“Too damn tall,” you muttered and Sidon chuckled, bending down so you could reach up and cup his face again. With one last fleeting glance toward Link, you sucked in a breath and brushed a feather-light kiss across his jaw, perilously close to his lips, and then hastily pulled away, dropping your hands with a fierce blush.

While Sidon stood there stunned, mouth agape, you cleared your throat and graced them with what you hoped was a normal smile as you opened the door.

“See you, Link,” you tossed over your shoulder at the Hylian, receiving a mumbled farewell in return, and then glanced over your shoulder at the dumbfounded Zora. “Later, Charming,” you said, boldly tossing him a little wink before disappearing out the door, closing it gently behind you.

All was quiet as the two males stood in your office, one love-struck and still staring at the door with a dopey look on his face and the other watching the taller figure with unabashed amusement, lips twitching as he tried to suppress a smirk.

After several more moments of silence, Link coughed into his hand to disguise a laugh and repeated, “Charming?”

Abruptly snapping out of his stupor, Sidon groaned and sank down onto the couch, dropping his head into his hands as he groused, “Kindly shut the _hell up_ , Link,” while his so called _friend_ cackled gleefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, you did have a dream, but don't remember having it. Maybe something in a later chapter will remind you of his kiss...? HuehuehUEHUEHUE


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your few days off turned into a sort of extended vacation and when you return, Sidon shows you just how much he missed you in an unexpected, but completely welcome, display of affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kissu kissu~

The next few days without your smile, your laugh, your witty sarcasm or teasing barbs were more harder to bear than Sidon had anticipated and by the time the third day with your absence rolled around, he was missing you terribly. Of course he knew he would, but he hadn’t known it would be this bad.

Goddess, had he really fallen for you so hard already? It was truly astounding to him just how crucial you had become to his existence, needing your presence like the air he breathed, or the water that was as much as part of him as conscious thought. Somehow you had woven yourself so tightly within the strands of his soul, made yourself a cozy little nest inside his heart that Sidon wondered how it was possible for him to have ever lived without you in his life.

Pathetic? Probably. Too soon? Most likely, but he didn’t care. Despite being so far away from home, and the pressure of finding a remedy to save his people from The Calamity, being with you made him the happiest he could ever remembering being and he was going to hold that happiness close to his heart, cherish it for as long as he was able, and when the time came for him to journey back home to the Domain...

He was going to ask you to come with him.

It was six days now that Sidon had gone without your smile, your voice, your scent and it was difficult for him to sleep at night. Now that he knew what it was like to sleep with you in his arms, peaceful slumber would not come easily to him, as if his body knew what it was missing and refused to cooperate without that which he yearned for.

He chuckled humorlessly. One night with you sleeping peacefully in his arms and already he was spoiled, unwilling to commit to sleep without you by his side.

Sidon tried not to be selfish. He knew that this time to yourself was important, that you needed it to recover from the shocking loss of your beloved dolphin. It was no use, though; he wanted you here, with him, and he was growing more impatient with each day that passed, more antsy, restless and short-tempered. Link had called him out on his less than stellar behavior numerous times now and his visits were becoming less frequent.

Sidon _knew_ he was being ridiculous, knew that his behavior was completely immature and untoward for a prince, but he couldn’t help it. He _missed_ you, dammit, and he was not familiar with having to deal with the feelings that accompanied that fact. After losing both of his mother and sister, and now with the possibility of his dear father succumbing to this awful disease, he wanted nothing more for you to always be within his sight, within touching distance, needing to appease the unreasonable fear of you somehow fading away and being lost to him forever.

He found himself needing that reassurance more than ever as the days slowly continued to climb until suddenly nearly two weeks had passed without you here with him and it was taking a toll on his heart.

Goddess, but how was he ever going to survive if you did not agree to go with him to the Domain? Sidon did not want to think about it, so he didn’t and to keep at least a measure of sanity he passed his days by imagining your face, smiling at him so brightly, eyes alight with laughter and his name on your lips.

**-X-**

The minute you walked into the aquarium the day before your return, you made a beeline straight to a certain Zora’s tank, anxious to see him after two weeks of abrupt vacation. You hadn’t meant to stay away for so long; a few days stretched into a week and then suddenly it was two. But the benefits of having an extended vacation was that you didn’t feel like a complete wreck anymore whenever you thought about Shiloh and it only hurt a little when you spotted the arena on your way here.

You were glad you took a few more days than originally planned, but now your vacation was over and you were almost giddy with anticipation to see Sidon again. You couldn’t believe how much you had missed your charming shark, and you thought about him nearly every day, wondering how he was doing, if he was missing you as much as you missed him.  He had, after all, declared that he would miss you right before you left, so it wasn’t that much of a stretch to assume he had.

Grinning from ear to ear, your footsteps were light as you ascended the staircase, hoping he wasn’t lounging about on the walkways so you could surprise him. It felt good to be back; the aquarium was your second home, spending almost as much time here as you did at your lonely apartment, and the sounds of water, the dull roar of pumps and people talking and heavy machinery was familiar and comfortable to you, easing the tension that you hadn’t even realized existed in your shoulders. The smell of saltwater was a balm to your soul and you sighed as you stepped onto the walkway, feeling better than you had in days.

Maybe it was being back that was making you feel so comfortable, or perhaps it was the thought of seeing Sidon again, but you didn’t dwell on it for long.

Donned in a comfortable camisole and shorts because you knew getting wet was going to be unavoidable when it came to your affectionate Zora, you were delighted to see that he was indeed somewhere in the depths of his tank, swimming about and you stifled your elated giggles.

You made sure to tread very lightly as you walked along the stretch of steel over the water and kicking your shoes off, glad you hadn’t worn socks, you carefully eased down and slowly dipped your legs into the water, wondering how long it would take for him to notice, gently moving your legs back and forth, stirring up the water.

As it turned out, not at all to your surprise, it didn’t take very long _at all_ for him to notice, and you were actually relieved. You were already impatient enough as it was and didn’t feel like waiting even longer.

The water was clear enough so you could see the vague red blob of him close to the bottom of the tank, and you watched as he suddenly stopped, going completely still, before abruptly shooting for the top, speeding toward you like a torpedo in the water and you laughed even as your heart sped up in your chest.

It took only a few seconds for him to reach the surface and when he did, Sidon literally burst out of the water, hands slamming onto the walkway on either side of you as he heaved himself up much like he had the very first time you’d seen him. Water splashed on and around you but you hardly noticed, captivated as you were by the wide gold eyes gazing down at you so intently and you had the ridiculous thought that the effect of his frantic breach reminded you of Ariel from The Little Mermaid.

As he gaped down at you, your expression softened from its previous surprise and melted into a warm, affectionate smile. “Hi,” you breathed. “I’m b—“

He did not let you finish. Uttering a sound that could only be described as a groaning sigh, Sidon dipped his head and then covered your mouth with his with a crushing urgency that stole your breath and wiped away all coherent thought.

Eyes wide, face matching the shade of his scales, your mouth parted in a gasp but then it dissolved into a surprised moan when a tongue not your own slicked across your bottom lip then delved inside for a deeper taste. Your hands flew to his shoulders, nails digging into his scales with the intent to shove away, you weren’t _ready_ for this, but instead of pushing him away, you found yourself tugging him closer as a needy whimper escaped your lips, not even realizing how badly you’d wanted this until now.

It was foolish, it was too fast, but it was like your body had a mind of its own; you couldn’t control it, couldn’t stop yourself from returning his kiss with equal fervor, telling yourself it couldn’t hurt, just one time, just…this once…

It was a lie and one you were more than happy to believe.

The relief that swept through him borne from your reciprocation was strong, but fleeting as it was quickly replaced with a mounting passion that was impossible to stop, and nor did he want to. Perhaps it hadn’t been his brightest idea, but, Goddess, he hadn’t been able to stop himself. The urge had been too strong to ignore, the allure of your mouth calling to him like that of a true siren’s call, and he had been unable to resist.

Oh, how he had _longed_ for this, longed for the taste of your sweet lips once again, addicted the instant he had first kissed you what seemed like ages ago.  This one, however, paled _greatly_ in comparison because you were _kissing him back_ , responding with just as much fervor, making the most _delightful_ little sounds, and it was entirely intoxicating.

With a rough growl, Sidon responded to your insistent tugging on his shoulders by heaving himself out of the water, hooking an arm around your waist, and dragging you with him as he knelt on the walkway, his arm the only thing keeping you aloft while the other held his weight up on the steel beneath you. Water sluiced off his body and landed on your face and clothes but you didn’t seem to care and when soft warmth pressed against his cheeks, your hands cupping his face, Sidon pulled back, released a haggard breath of air, and then ardently took your mouth again in a deeper, more thorough kiss that had you gasping and shaking against him.

Suspended by a strong arm around your waist, hands cupping his face as Sidon kissed the ever loving daylights out of you, you could suddenly recall with vivid clarity the first time his lips had touched yours, back when you’d first met him and he had surprised you then with a kiss just like he was now. Only this time there was one _very big difference_ , one that you may or may not regret later on – you were too preoccupied at the moment to really give it much thought – but as Sidon growled and sucked your bottom lip, you decided that thinking was too overrated anyway.

After several more heated minutes in which your Zora adamantly refused to relinquish your mouth, he finally leaned back and allowed you to catch your breath. Panting, face flushed, lips swollen with eyes very wide and slightly glazed over, you stared dazedly up at him, your hands moving down to cling to his shoulders. Sidon stared back, eyes heavy-lidded and mouth parted as he struggled to regain his own breath.

“Well,” you finally managed a little breathlessly and swallowed thickly. “Hello to you, too.”

Sidon released a rough sigh and then smiled, chuckling as he rested his crest upon your forehead.

“I have missed you, my siren.”

“Yes,” you said dryly, arching a brow. “I can tell.”

Sidon chuckled again, stole one last kiss just because he damn well felt like it – loving the way you blushed – and then finally adjusted his position so he wasn’t leaning over you while keeping you suspended with his arm. He twisted and sat down with a soft grunt, stretching out his legs but keeping his knee bent so you could sit on his thigh.

You gasped quietly in surprise but didn’t object as he leaned back on one arm while he kept this other hand on your back, as much as to assist you in keeping your balance as it was to sate is desire to keep touching you. As it was he was finding it very hard to keep his hand in neutral territory – he figured kissing you like that was pushing his boundaries enough – so to distract himself he took his time racking his gaze up and down your body, feeling something in his chest ease as he drank in the sight of something he’d so sorely missed.

Your legs were bare and smooth, glistening slightly from water and your clothes were thoroughly dampened—also his fault. The shirt you were wearing contoured to your figure, clinging _very_ nicely and it derived a pleased little growl from his chest. Strands of your hair clung to your face, utterly enticing, and your eyes—

Sidon frowned and a sliver of worry worked its way into his heart.  Your eyes were downcast, avoiding his gaze, and you were biting your lower lip anxiously. With brows pitched down over your eyes in a slight frown, the look was...not very encouraging, and Sidon feared he may have made a huge mistake by acting on his impulse and kissing you.

Tamping down on his mounting panic, Sidon sucked in a breath and braced himself. “I hope you are not angry, my siren,” he said and was glad when you immediately looked up at him, though your expression was hard to read. “It was not my intent to make you uncomfortable or...thinking I”—he winced—“forced you—“

“ _No_ ,” you said very quickly, cutting him off, and then flushed when Sidon’s crest rose inquisitively. “Um, that’s—I’m not angry, Sidon,” you supplied and had to smile when the Zora visibly deflated in relief, closing his eyes as he sighed. “I’m sorry. I just...I...” You echoed his sigh and dropped your gaze again, worrying your bottom lip as you tried to gather your thoughts on how to explain what you were feeling.

“Too fast?” Sidon murmured, hand sliding up your back to brush your hair behind your ear and graze his fingers along our jaw. You shivered at the touch and hoped he didn’t notice.

He did, but deigned not to comment, figuring now was not the time to tease.

“...A bit,” you answered at length, your tone abashed. “Si...I don’t know...I can’t...” Shaking your head, you made a sound of frustration and thrust a hand through your hair, closing your eyes. God, why was this suddenly so hard? Why couldn’t you _think?_

Sidon was silent and you didn’t dare look at him. Then, “Do you...wish for me to not...kiss you again?”

He sounded like that was the very _last_ thing he wanted to happen and with a guilty flush, you discovered that you didn’t want that to happen, either. Your body was still in the stages of calming down after his kiss, heart rate returning to normal, the fire in your blood beginning to cool, and the butterflies ceasing their restless fluttering in your belly.

“I...didn’t say that,” you admitted in a sheepish murmur, your flush darkening. The idea of more intense kisses like that was _definitely_ appealing, but still, the unknown fear in the back of your head urged you to be cautious, not to throw yourself into the whirlwind of lust that was steadily brewing between the two of you with each passing day and it was more than a little alarming.

Sidon sighed and you flinched slightly at the sound of his vexation. “Then I do not understand what is troubling you so, _____,” he confessed. “Had I known you would react to negatively, I would not have kissed you.”

He sounded upset that time, with trace notes of pain in his tone, and you blanched, suddenly realizing that both times he had kissed you now you had reacted...less than receptive. It was no _wonder_ he was getting annoyed and you felt truly guilty now, your flush turning to one of shame instead of embarrassment.

Here he was, truly happy to see you again after two weeks and he shows it by giving you a kiss you weren’t even _mad_ about and had even willingly _returned_ , and yet here _you_ are, withdrawing from him, giving vague answers to his questions and making it worse because of some niggling fear that you couldn’t even put a name to.

You weren’t being fair to someone who had been nothing but understanding, supportive, and patient with you and the realization was like a kick in the gut.

How ironic was it that the first thing that came to your mind to fix this was the very thing that had started it in the first place?

Finally you lifted your head and weren’t at all surprised to find him looking away from you, his jaw clenched as he frowned at some distant spot and your heart twinged. Steeling yourself, determined to resolve this despite how hard your heart was pounding, you scooted a little closer to his chest and reached out to gently draw his face toward you again by cupping his cheek. Just the touch alone was enough to have his eyes back on yours and you graced him with an apologetic smile, your eyes soft and your cheeks still flushed, though a lighter pink this time.

“I’m sorry, Si,” you began, voice soft, and then gave a little sigh. “I’m not being very fair, am I? Can I start over, please?”

Sidon’s eyes pinched in confusion, but before he could form any type of reply, you leaned in and gently pressed your lips to his, feeling your cheeks burn hotter, but refusing to let your embarrassment ruin this for you.

The sound that echoed in his throat was a growling purr that had you smiling against his mouth, easily able to detect the notes of content and relief and then he was twining his fingers in your hair, tilting your head and returning your kiss. You hummed in satisfaction and felt his grin as a deep chuckle resonated in his chest.

The exchange remained slow, lazy, and achingly sweet, lacking any desperation or urgency like the previous kiss had possessed. Sidon took his time, in no rush to end the kiss that _you_ had initiated this time, and the fact spoke volume to him. No words were needed to let him know of your regret for how you had responded and he was supremely glad that any future kisses were not off the table, because he was truly and utterly addicted; to your taste, your scent, the warmth and feel of you in his arms, the little blissful sounds you made, and how you always looked afterward, like you had been thoroughly ravished and it never failed to send an answering pulse of desire to a certain part of his anatomy.

By the time he let you pull away, you were flushed, breathless, and he had to try very hard to ignore the impulse to bear you down to the floor and do sinful things to you. Then you smiled at him and it tempered his desire, but now he had a feeling he would be feeling rather... _uncomfortable_ for the remainder of the day.

It was a good thing he had an entire tank of cold water to swim about in, wasn’t it.

“So,” you breathed and he happily paused his musings to turn his full attention to you. Your eyes flashed impishly as you continued, “I missed you, too.”

Sidon grinned devilishly. “Yes,” he drawled. “I can see that.”

You laughed and he relished in the sound. “You brat!”

He shrugged unapologetically, and then emitted his own laugh as he wrapped his arms around you and drew you close. You tucked yourself into him and his heart swelled when you emitted a soft sigh, your small arms wrapping around his waist.

“I am glad, _min luvre_ ,” he rumbled against your hair, the feeling of you in his arms again after so long so good he never wanted to let you go.

“Real talk, though,” you said with a sigh and shifted until your back was to his chest, but didn’t pull away. “There’s just so much going on right now—interviews, paperwork for Shiloh, finding another dolphin to take his place”—your voice hitched slightly and you had to suck in a breath; Sidon tightened his arms around you and it gave you the strength to continue—“and then not to mention hunting down something to eradicate The Calamity. I’ve done so some research from what you’ve told me about it on my days off, but keep ending up with dead ends and getting nowhere.

“So it’s not that I don’t...want to be with you, Si,” you said, not without another flush. “It’s just...not very good timing, you know?” You winced, because it sounded lame, even to your own ears. “I’m sor—“

“_____,” Sidon interrupted you, prompting your eyes to lift and meet his own. His expression was soft and filled with his affection for you as he remarked, “You don’t need to apologize. Just knowing that you feel even the smallest amount of what I do for you is enough. You do what you need to do, my siren. I will be here when you feel you need a rest or a reminder of what is waiting for you when all is said is done.”

And with that he captured your lips again, powerless to the temptation, but he kept it brief and chaste.

When he pulled back, you blinked, and then groaned as you buried your burning face in your hands. “Ugh, you are so...so...”

“Dashing?” Sidon cheekily supplied. “Kind? Attractive? Charming?” He grinned shamelessly at you, amber eyes glinting with amusement.

You peeked up at him through your fingers and narrowed your eyes. “Annoying.”

He pretended to be aghast, gasping and sending you a mock look of protest. “I am not _annoying_.”

You snorted. “You’re _so_ annoying.”

“Perhaps you mean an annoyingly good kisser—“

“And arrogant.”

“My siren, you look awfully flushed. Perhaps you would like me to help cool you down?”

“What—wait, what are you—no, Sidon, wait stop—Si-Sidon don’t you _dare_ —! _No!_ Si—!”

The sounds of your frantic protests and his devilish laughter were abruptly cut off with a loud splash as he jumped into the water with you in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kiss kiSS FALL IN LOVE


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link forces you to take a break from your busy schedule like the awesome friend he is while Sidon gets an unexpected visitor and you spot a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I would REALLY like your feedback on this if it's not too much trouble because your input determines the content for future chapters: do you want me to kick things up a notch in the steaminess factor between the two pining idiots, or slow it down, or somewhere in between...? I want you guys to be happy with what you're reading so your feedback is very precious and important to me! ^_^
> 
> I truly have *no* problems at ALL writing smutty content (pfftt i already have three sex scenes written because honestly i am a shameless slut and i blame all three of them on two sharkboi-thirsty hoes that shall not be named, they know who they are) so please, if you wanna see some steamy sin, lemme know and I'll be happy to oblige! :D If you think it's in a good place, awesome, if you think it should be slowed down, I'll take that into consideration as well, however I did mention before that things are going to be picking up a bit so I can get them where they need to be haha.
> 
> Anyway sorry for my rambling! Enjoy the chapter, my chuckaboos! <3

“Hi, this message is for Rhys Anderson? This is _____ calling to remind you of your interview Friday...”

Sighing, you hung up the phone two minutes later and rubbed your eyes, frowning as you sat back in your chair. Your stomach growled, a reminder that you’d skipped lunch in favor of trying to make a dent in all of the paperwork that had piled up during your vacation, but you ignored it because you weren’t even close to done. It was your third day back and you were swamped, the phone ringing off the hook, ordering supplies that had run low during your absence, going over inventory, food supply, medications, filing receipts—needless to say, your desk was an absolute mess, reminiscent of when you’d first started the job and having to clear away the clutter from Eryck.

And on top of that, the first interview for this job was scheduled for that afternoon, thus pushing any room for lunch or break further back. Although you didn’t regret your extended leave, you did wish you had thought to give Russell some extra duties, simple ones like ordering supplies and sorting your mail. Doubtful it would prove to lighten your load a significant amount, but at this point you were willing to take any leeway you can.

Your door opened, but you didn’t bother to remove the arm you’d tossed over your eyes when the ache in your temples had developed into an insistent pounding.  It was either Link or Sidon – the cheeky brat was getting awfully good at sneaking into your office without being detected – and you didn’t particularly care enough what the Hylian or Zora could want to disturb your workflow.

You snorted. Yeah, because sitting back in your chair with your arm over eyes was _working_.

“Have you eaten anything today?” You heard the frown in his voice and knew he was looking at the empty Styrofoam cups of coffee on your desk.

“Does it _look_ like I’ve had anything to eat, Link?” you countered with a grunt, moving your arm just a smidge to level him with a tired glare. “I barely have time to breathe, let alone eat.”

Link returned your glare with one of his own and wordlessly dumped a brown paper bag on your desk.

You blinked at it and wrinkled your nose. “Link, I don’t—“

“Now.” He crossed his arms and stared you down, unwavering, not about to take no for an answer.

You pouted. “But—“

“ _Now_ , _____.”

Giving up with a sigh – besides, you _were_ starving – your pout didn’t let up as you snatched the bag and dug inside, discovering Chinese take out. “I hate you,” you muttered, the smell making your stomach growl again and your mouth to water as you grabbed a pair of chopsticks, folded your legs beneath you in your chair and dug in with relish. You almost moaned at how good it tasted, mentally berating yourself for waiting so long to eat.

“Noted,” Link grunted and grabbed a box of orange chicken before tucking into it himself.

As your friend leaned against your desk, the two of you lapsed into comfortable silence as you ate lunch together, feeling your headache start to fade now that you were getting something in your stomach. You felt stupid for skipping lunch, but you really hadn’t had the time, not when there were so many things that needed your attention ASAP and couldn’t wait. But at least now you got the worst of it out of the way and you figured a brief break couldn’t hurt, anyway. You were already behind—what damage could fifteen minutes do?

You went through one order of chow mien and a half container of rice before you were finally full enough to set your chopsticks down with a satisfied sigh, closing your eyes and relishing in not being hungry anymore. Maybe now you could concentrate a little better on your work since you weren’t going to be so distracted by hunger pains. Your cheeks burned a little; okay, so you really _should_ have made time to eat something, but it was too late now and were just grateful Link had saved your ass once again.

Tipping him a sheepish smile, you said sincerely, “Thanks, Link. It was stupid not to eat, I know. I’m glad you’re here to kick me in the ass when I need it.”

Link offered you a grin and gave a two-fingered salute. “Anytime, _____. Someone’s gotta keep you and Fishsticks in line.”

You laughed and queried, “How is he, anyway? I haven’t seen him since this morning when I first got here.” You grabbed one of the cans of soda he’d brought with the food and popped it open, chugging the cold contents with relish.

He shrugged and grabbed the other can. “Last I saw he was entertaining some children by doing handstands and pretending to play dead.”

You snorted. “What a ham.”

Link gave a noncommittal grunt and chugged his soda.

Shaking your head, and procrastinating on continuing the endless paperwork that awaited you, you grabbed your desk and dragged yourself closer in your office chair, eliciting an amused chuckle from Link, and minimized the windows on your computer to bring up the security footage. You always got a kick out of watching Sidon interact with the guests, especially the children, and maybe it would give you the boost you needed to hammer your way through the rest of the work. Getting it done sooner meant more time with your shark and the thought made you smile as you maximized the camera angled toward the Zora’s tank.

The sight that greeted you, however, was not one of Sidon performing his tricks for children and you blinked in surprise, your eyebrows arching up. The feed was showing Sidon interacting with someone that was definitely not a child, but what looked to be a young woman. You couldn’t see her face, but she had her hands pressed to the glass and was bouncing a little on her feet, as if excited, and Sidon’s grin was so wide as he gazed down at the woman you could clearly see it on the camera. Clearly he was just as excited, his hands gesticulating wildly and his tail wagging a mile a minute through the water.

What really amused you as much as surprised you, however, was the familiar male figure standing a few feet away, his face turned toward the woman and what you could make of his face depicted his shock, jaw hanging open, and you thought his eyes might be wide, but couldn’t be sure.

You blinked then diverted your gaze back to Sidon and the woman. They were still gesturing at each other, attempting to...talk? “Who’s that?” you asked Link and he moved to look over your shoulder.

His eyebrows went up in surprise, but you didn’t see it as he remarked, “No clue.”

You wrinkled your nose and elbowed his side. “You’re not very helpful, you know.”

Link snorted, ruffled your hair, and left your office with a soft “See ya later, ____.”

Rolling your eyes, you watched the feed for a while longer, attention going between the man you fondly called the Shark Dude and Sidon’s and the woman’s animated interaction. Finally you couldn’t stand it anymore and stood up from your desk, needing to know who that was and to maybe catch a brief conversation with the man. You remembered seeing him in the crowd at the last show you’d performed, right before Shiloh had passed, and wondered what he had to say, if he suspected something was miss or not.

You scowled at the pile of paperwork waiting for you, childishly stuck out your tongue and then left your office, feeling only a brief stab of guilt as you closed the door behind you. It would still be there when you got back; what was a few more minutes anyway? Besides, you’d only taken fifteen minutes of your mandatory half-hour lunch break. Might as well get some use out of the other fifteen instead of staring despondently at the various reports and forms.

You made it there in short order, only getting stopped once to provide directions to the bathroom for a harried looking couple and their toddler, and when you entered the spacious area in front of his tank, the woman was still there, waving her hands in the air while Sidon nodded vigorously. His attention was unwavering on the young woman and you ignored the brief stab of jealousy as you meandered over the Shark Dude, who kept glancing between Sidon and her with that same look of shock.

Since your Zora apparently appeared too distracted to notice you – you shot him a narrow-eyed look, to which was completely missed – and went to stand beside the man, clasping your hands behind your back and rocking on the balls of your feet.

It took him a moment, but when he finally noticed you his eyebrows shot up and he offered you a pleased smile.

“Well,” he said, turning to face you. “If it isn’t Shark Girl.”

Your eyes widened and you couldn’t contain the laugh that bubbled up. “Back at you, Shark Dude,” you returned and grinned at his laugh.

“I saw you perform with your Dolphins a few weeks ago,” he said, unknowingly giving you the perfect opportunity to bring it up and he frowned at your wince and downcast eyes. “You were quite spectacular.” He paused. “Did...something happen?”

You sighed, briefly closed your eyes, and nodded. “One of them, ah, passed away shortly after that show,” you confessed and you could tell his look of shock and true regret was sincere. You smiled sadly. “Congrats. You managed to catch the last show I’ll probably be in for a while.”

He winced and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.  “Ah...damn, I’m really sorry to hear that. I didn’t mean to be insensitive—"

“No, no, it’s fine,” you assured, waving a hand in the air. “It’s not like you could have known since we don’t broadcast things like that. I took some time off to deal with it, and I’m doing much better now. I’ll always miss him, of course, but...” You trailed off with a shrug.

He nodded. “Of course,” he agreed and tilted his head. “I had wondered why I hadn’t seen you around. Taking a vacation was probably the best thing to do.”

You sighed and nodded. “Yeah. I—oh.” You stared down at the hand that landed on your shoulder, a blush tinting your cheeks a soft shade of pink. You turned your gaze to him, eyes slightly wide.

He squeezed your shoulder and offered a sympathetic smile. “Seriously, though, I’m sorry for your loss. I know from experience how hard it can be—he wasn’t just an animal to be trained, but your friend.  A treasured companion. A loved one.”

Ridiculously your eyes started to tear up and you sucked in a shaky breath. His words truly meant a lot to you, hitting a chord deep in you heart, and you appreciated them so much. “Thank you,” you said hoarsely, patting his arm once. “It...means a lot.”

He nodded, his hand lingering before finally he withdrew and stuck it back in his pocket.

Swiping a hand over your eyes as you tried to erase the evidence of your emotions, you sucked in a breath, steeled yourself, and felt much more composed when you looked him in the eyes again. Kind hazel eyes stared back and you felt yourself slowly relax, finding not an ounce or judgment or pity in them.

Your smile was genuine and you opened your mouth to ask about that experience of losing a loved one he mentioned, but a softly uttered “oh!” drew your attention to the side and you turned your head curiously.

The young woman had her hands fluttering over her mouth as she stared wide-eyed at Sidon and with a frown, you followed her gaze—and gasped.

Sidon looked positively _furious_ as he all out glowered at the man standing beside you, sharp teeth bared in a vicious snarl, fins raised, tail whipping back and forth and golden eyes spitting baleful fire. He was seething, bristling with ill intent, and you didn’t doubt for a second that if he hadn’t been contained by twelve-inch thick glass and gallons of water, Shark Dude would be in bloody pieces at your feet.

Your mouth dropped in shock. “What...the...”

The man, thankfully, didn’t seem all that fazed and merely cocked an eyebrow at the very obviously pissed off Zora. “I’m getting the feeling he doesn’t much care for me,” he said dryly and you could only nod, completely bewildered.

Dismissing the livid Zora, the man turned toward you and offered a wordless “what-can-ya-do” shrug. You frowned at Sidon, wanting to mouth him the question “what the _hell_ is wrong with you?” but with your companion’s attention on you, thought better and turned away, returning his shrug with one of your own for lack of anything else to say.

He quirked a grin and fished out his phone to check the time. “I should get going,” he announced, tucking it back into his pocket. “I only stopped by on my way from running an errand and no doubt my work is wondering where the hell I am.” He rolled his eyes and you laughed lightly, finally noting that his attire did indeed consist of the professional sort. You had to admit he looked rather dapper in pressed gray slacks, a light blue button up shirt and a blue tie with...

You snickered. “Nice tie,” you teased and gestured to the cloth imprinted with different types of fish and sea creatures swimming about amongst bubbles and seaweed.

He pretended to look affronted. “I like this tie,” he defended and when you laughed again, he grinned proudly. “What? It’s _professional_.”

You tried to stifle another snicker and failed. “Suuuuure,” you drawled, smirking, and that time he laughed.

The two of you chatted amicably for a few minutes more before he bid you a fond farewell and trotted away, fishing out his phone when it rang and answering with it an annoyed, “Yes, yes, I’m on my way now, cool your jets, would you?”

Chuckling, you turned toward Sidon’s tank – he was glaring at _you_ now, arms crossed – and you promptly ignored him to give your attention to the young woman still standing there, regarding you curiously with a bashful but polite smile.  You blinked and returned it with a friendly one of you own.

“Hi,” you greeted and she took that as her cue to approach.

“Hello,” she said, her smile widened. “You wouldn’t happen to be..._____?”

You blinked in surprise. “Ah...yes, I am, actually. How did you...?”

She clapped her hands in excitement, grinning from ear to ear now as she bounced on her feet. “Oh, marvelous! My name is Zelda and it’s so nice to finally meet you, _____!”

You cocked your head. Why did that name sound...

A gasp tore from your lips as your eyes widened.  No way—was this the Princess Zelda Sidon had told you about?! It had to be! How many people were there that apparently knew the big dumb fish that were named Zelda?!

“You’re Prin—!” you started but was quickly hushed, Zelda gasping as she darted forward and waved her hands while urgently shushing you.

“Please, not so loud!” she hissed, looking around before turning pleading blue eyes your way. “Yes, I am _that_ Zelda. I was told this world is not, ah, as familiar with the concept of royalty as your own, and I do not want to cause a...disruption, yes?” She smiled apologetically and the breath rushed out of your lungs, your cheeks burning in embarrassment.

Feeling foolish, not only for your earlier jealousy now that you knew she was his friend but also because you could have caused an unnecessary ruckus, you nodded. Of course she was right—what would people think if you blurted out that title? Granted, some people may think it was just a fond nickname, but it was better to err on the side of caution.

“Sorry,” you muttered sheepishly. “I was just...surprised.”

Relaxing, Zelda gave a light laugh and nodded. “It’s quite alright. Perhaps I shouldn’t have sprung that on you so suddenly.” She gave an awkward little laugh and you thought she was adorable.

Smiling as your blush diminished slightly, you sucked in a breath and said, “It’s, uh, nice to finally meet you too, Prin--er, Zelda. Link and Sidon have told me about you and your other friends.” Well, more Sidon than Link had, but whatever.

She flushed prettily and beamed at the Zora in question. Sidon’s face softened into a smile when he noticed and gave a jaunty wave. The princess laughed and waved back.

“I’m not surprised,” she finally said and turned to you again. “Those two like to sing my praises and exaggerate all the time.” She rolled her eyes, but not without a fond smile as she crossed her arms. “Where _is_ that man, anyway? I finally managed to find the time to see our friend and he’s not even here to greet me.” She pouted and wrinkled her nose as she made a show of looking around the area, brow puckered.

You had to smile. “He was just eating lunch with me a little while ago, but didn’t say where he was going before he left. He’ll show up sooner or later, I’m sure,” you offered with a shrug. “He likes to show up at the most random and inopportune moments.” You wrinkled your nose as soft color filtered into your cheeks.

Zelda snorted. “Don’t I know it,” she agreed and the two of you shared a laugh.

“So...” you said and glanced at Sidon, still floating at the bottom of the tank and looking between the two of you. He wasn’t glaring anymore, at least, but he looked torn between being angry at you for whatever reason and happy at seeing Zelda.

You nodded toward him and aimed a smile at her. “Would you like to see him? Out of this big glass box, I mean,” you tacked on with a laugh. “I imagine it’s hard to talk with just hand gestures.”

Zelda positively lit up and clasped her hands, her excitement palpable. “Oh, could I? That would be marvelous! If I mean if it’s not too much trouble—Link filled me in on what happened at the Domain and I...” She sighed and glanced at the Zora, her eyes full of sympathy, her heart breaking for him. “I just feel awful and want to help him.”

You smiled sadly, wholeheartedly agreeing. “Right this way,” you said and gestured for her to follow you.

Zelda’s excitement as you led her toward the back was endearing and you found yourself smiling as she animatedly talked of hers and Link’s friendship with the Zora prince, regaling you with brief but interesting tales of some of your misadventures and giggling in amusement at some of them. It turned out Sidon and Link were quite the duo, always charging headfirst into danger without thinking twice about it and end up having Zelda bail their asses out of it.

As you listened to her, you found yourself wishing you had a friendship like theirs, and your smile faded somewhat, but didn’t diminish. Not for the first time you were infinitely glad Sidon had friends like the princess and her knight. At least he would have them to keep him company when he finally returned to the Domain while you...

...had nothing but your job and your lonely, empty apartment.

God, your life was depressing. You tried very hard to ignore the sharp ache that flared up when you thought about Sidon going back to his world - Hyrule, he called it - and leaving you behind.

Swallowing the sudden lump in your throat, you led her up the stairs to his tank and when you reached the top you weren’t surprised to find Sidon waiting. Zelda burst by you toward the Zora and with a laugh he swept her up into a mighty embrace, swinging her around and you had to smile at the happy reunion. Quietly, so as not to draw attention to yourself, you snuck back down the stairs, figuring they could use this time to themselves to catch up and speak of matters that you probably had no business overhearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooooooooo somebody is PISSED. watch out, shark dude, that shark is possessive and he BITES.
> 
> sorry for the lack of jealous shark boy in this chapter - well, sorta - but the next one will make up for it i promise! C:


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first interview goes off without a hitch, and then later things get heated between you and Sidon when his jealousy reveals a side of him you discover that you kind of like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> liakjf'ojasdfa;jdfi df uUuuUUUM??? First off lemme just say THANK YOU all for the amazing reviews you've been leaving me!! You guys are all so freaking wonderful and they always put a smile on my face! I honestly never thought this fic would get very much attention - there aren't that many canon divergence AUs for this fandom and I'll admit it was a bit discouraging - but I'm SO glad and relieved to see that people are enjoying this!! I'm having SO much fun writing it and your comments, feedback and kudos are so inspiring and giving me endless amounts of motivation!! So thanks again, guys!! You're all the best! <3
> 
> Here's some light steam to start you off; next chapter will be much more *in depth,* if ya catch mah drift. ;D
> 
> And also, for convenience's sake and for this chapter, just forget about how freakin' tall Sidon is because it just makes it easier lmao

You stole away back into your office, eyeing the mound of paperwork awaiting your signature or something else less than enthusiastically, then sighed and trudged back to your desk. You tossed out the garbage from the takeout lunch, finished the rest of your soda, and got back to work, pushing all thoughts of Hylian princesses and Zora princes out of your mind for now.

Around 2 pm your phone rang and you had to pause your work to get ready for the interviewee that was waiting for you for call her in. Begrudgingly you told the staff worker to give you five minutes before hanging up and cleaning off your desk to the best of your ability, making it look at least a little presentable and not like a slob worked here.

About seven minutes later a timid knock came on your door and you sighed, plastered a smile on your face, and opened the door.

Grace Matthews was short and cute as a mouse. Her hair was a dark shade of brown that came to just below her ears and she wore glasses that enhanced her big brown eyes. Her smile was shy, but genuine, and her hand was small in yours as you introduced yourself and shook her hand.

Ushering her in and closing the door behind her, you led her to the couch and told her to make herself comfortable. She sat, but looked anything but comfortable, back ramrod straight, perched on the edge of the couch, hands clasped tightly in her lap, and her feet crossed demurely at the ankle. The poor girl was clearly nervous as all get out and you tried to give off a sense of peace as you smiled and started the conversation with a bit of small talk to ease her nerves – did you find the aquarium okay? I _love_ your sweater. Please excuse the mess, the cleaning fairies must have taken the same days off that I did.

That did the trick in loosening her up and she laughed and you were able to ease into the actual interview, opening up Eryck’s notes and eyes scanning over a copy of her resume. You went over the usual questions; experience, education, what made you decide to apply, why do you think you would be a good fit for this position? Grace answered most of the questions with confidence, and while she sometimes stuttered or got a little repetitive – nerves, you supposed, which you completely understood – the rest of the interview went off without a hitch and the whole thing lasted for about twenty minutes or so.

At the conclusion, you shook her hand again, told her she would know if she got the position within a week or so, and walked her to the door. Grace beamed at you with a blush of pleasure, expressed her gratitude in a heartfelt thank you, and left your office with a happy wave.

All in all, it hadn’t gone bad at all, you mused, sighing as you sank back into your chair and brought up your email to send a quick message to Walter about your thoughts. Grace seemed like a competent woman, if a bit shy, and though her leadership skills would need some work, you felt she could be a good fit. You capped it off with “I’ll follow up after the next one tomorrow” and hit _send_.

The next fifteen minutes consisted of a bathroom break, getting a soda from the vending machine in the break room, and mindlessly scrolling through social media on your phone before diving back into your work.

The hours ticked by and you managed to make decent headway in the seemingly endless paperwork you had when your door opened sometime later and you looked up to find Russell standing there with a timid smile.

“Figured I’d see if you needed me to do anything before I left,” he said by way of greeting, offering a one-shouldered shrug.

You blinked and checked the clock, your eyes widening to find that it was just after 4 pm. And you still had about a quarter of paperwork to go through. Resisting the urge to groan, you sighed and sat back in your chair, stretching and cracking your back with a wince.

“Mmph. Nah, I’m all set, Russ. Thanks—oh! Wait a minute.” Leaning forward, you rummaged around on your desk for a minute, shuffling papers and lifting up binders— “Here.” Withdrawing a thin sheaf of paper held together with a paperclip, you held it out and Russell came forward to take it from you. “Could you put this in Mr. Brunswick’s mailbox, please? Just stuff he needs to sign.” You smiled and hope he bought the lie.

Bless him, he did. Beaming, Russell nodded and didn’t even look at the bundle as he tucked it beneath his arm. “Sure thing. Have a good night, boss lady,” he said cheekily, prompting a soft laugh from you, and waved as he exited your office.

“See ya tomorrow, Russ,” you called out as he closed the door and heaved another sigh. Well, at least that was one less thing you had to worry about, idly hoping he wouldn’t get curious and rifle through the papers to discover that they were forms depicting his raise you finally persuaded Walter to approve.

Feeling devilish, wondering how he would react when he saw his paycheck after this week’s, you snickered and got back to work, feeling a little rejuvenated with Russell’s brief visit and the thought of your good deed.

Little more than fifteen minutes passed before your door opened again and you said without looking up, “I’m gonna be working late tonight to get this paperwork done, Daryl, so could you leave the lights on please? I’ll make sure to turn them off before I leave.”

Daryl, the custodian that often checked in before leaving to see if you would be staying late, didn’t say anything and you frowned, looking up. “Dar—? Oh.”

It was, in fact, _not_ Daryl the janitor that reminded you of The Prospector from Toy Story 2.

Golden eyes stared dispassionately back at you, his arms folded across his chest, expression unreadable.

You blinked and said lamely, “Hi.”

Sidon said nothing, just continued to stare you.

Frowning, you queried, “Where’s Link and Zelda?”

“They left,” he replied flatly.

“...Okay, then.” Giving him a strange look, you slowly put down your pen and leaned back in your chair, crossing your arms and cocking a brow at him. “Problem?”

Sidon’s stare hardened and his lips thinned before he gritted out, “Who was that?”

You stared at him, nonplussed. “Who was who?”

He actually _growled_ and your eyes widened in surprise. “You know who I’m talking about.”

Suddenly feeling very tired, you sighed and stared dispassionately at the pile of paperwork on your desk, thinking maybe you’ll just come in early tomorrow instead of staying late tonight because you just did not have the energy for this, or anything else.

Rubbing your forehead, you closed our eyes and mumbled, “Are you talking about Russell? You know who he is, he’s the one—”

“I am not _talking_ about _Russell_ ,” Sidon spat out and the biting tone behind his words gave you pause.

Your brow puckered into a puzzled frown as you considered him silently while simultaneously racking through the people who you’d interacted with today—

_“Well,” he said, turning to face you. “If it isn’t Shark Girl.”_

You froze, back straightening, mouth parting in realization and eyes going wide again.  No...was he...? He couldn’t possibly be...

“Are you...are you j _ealous?_ ” you asked, a hint of incredulity in your voice. “Of some random guy that I’ve talked to _twice?_ ”

Sidon’s jaw clicked shut, his expression hardened, and he looked away, refusing to answer.

You shook your head even as something warm bloomed in your chest, sort of liking that he was jealous, but refusing to dwell on it; now was not the time. Heaving a sigh, promptly deciding that the work could wait for you until tomorrow morning, you saved your progress on the computer, shut it down, and stood up from your chair.

“I don’t have time for this, Si,” you said tiredly, wanting nothing more than to swing by your favorite fast food joint on the way home, indulge in some greasy goodness, then crash for the next twelve hours. “It’s been a very long day, I’m tired, and—“

“What if I am?” Sidon’s quiet inquiry stopped you short and you paused, turning to level him with a puzzled frown.

“What?”

Twin pools of searing amber bore into your eyes and the intensity in them sent a shiver crawling along the length of your spine. “What if,” he rumbled, “I _am_ jealous?”

You faltered and your stomach did a pleasant little flip-flop. You certainly hadn’t expected him to admit it, but now that he had, you found yourself at a loss of what to reply. But then you remembered how he had behaved while you were talking to Shark Dude and your expression swiftly turned into one of annoyance.

“Well the next time you get jealous over some random guy talking to me, don’t glare death at the freakin’ _guests_ , Sidon,” you hissed, crossing your arms. “You’re lucky he didn’t seem to care, otherwise we’d have a whole new mess on our hands. What if he’d complained? What if you’d freaked him out enough where he went to management and persuaded them to ship you off somewhere because you were too dangerous to harbor, hm? What then?”

Sidon scoffed dismissively, as if he’d already thought of that. “Walter would not let that happen,” he replied, unconcerned.

Dammit, he was right. “That doesn’t matter,” you snapped, unwilling to let this go now that he’d brought it up. “The fact remains the next time some guy needs to talk to me for whatever reason and you happen to see it, you can’t get your tail in a twist and look like you’re going to murder him—“

“He _touched_ you,” Sidon hissed, scowling plainly now with teeth bared and golden eyes flashing dangerously.

You rolled your eyes, unimpressed with his show of temper. “So? Link _hugs_ me and you don’t want to murder _him_. What gives, shark boy?” You drummed your fingers on your arms, eyebrow raised expectantly.

Sidon gnashed his teeth and glared at you. “That is different,” he finally bit out, visibly struggling to contain his anger.

“How?” you fired back, fed up with this bullshit. “Please, enlighten me, because I fail to see how Link, another guy, _hugging_ me doesn’t bother you when clearly someone I don’t even know the _name_ of _touching my shoulder_ is apparently enough to drive you up the wall.”

Sidon’s lip curled in a nasty display of sharp teeth. “ _It just is_ ,” he ground out, each word carefully enunciated as he fought back the urge to bellow the words right the tip of his tongue.

“Not good enough,” you immediately fired back, unmoved by his evident fury. “Different how, Sidon?” You raised your eyebrows expectantly, none too patiently waiting.

He sucked in a deep breath and then clenched his teeth so hard his jaw ached. “It does not—“

“How?” you interrupted, eyes hard, determined to get him to tell you even if you had to stand there all night and argue with him. You didn’t even know why it was suddenly so important he tell you; perhaps your overtired mind was latching onto the subject in your exhaustion and for some reason was focusing on it with such intensity to distract you from how tired you are, but whatever the case, you weren’t about to let this go.

Sidon growled at you. “I—“

You growled right back at him. “ _How?_ ”

He snarled. “Do not _push_ me, _____-“

You stamped your foot. “ _Sidon!_ ”

“Dammit, minx, I am warning—“

“ _Tell me!_ ”

**_“Because Link knows you are mine!”_ **

You gasped and went utterly still, eyes wide as your face slowly turned a dark shade of scarlet. Sidon’s roared declaration was still ringing in your ears and all you could do was stare at him as he stood there, breathing heavily, golden eyes blazing, intense as he regarded you just as silently.

Then suddenly Sidon cursed before stalking forward and you _moved_.

“N-no, wait—Sidon, stop—don’t—“

Holding out a hand in front of you, as if that would actually stop him, you retreated back a step with every one he took forward, your eyes wide with panic now and your heart beating frantically in your chest. You tripped over your chair, stumbled, but managed to catch yourself and scrambled backward with a yelp as he darted out a hand to catch you.

Unfortunately, you didn’t count on not having any more room left to retreat. Your back hit the unyielding solidness of the back wall of your office and you froze, eyes going very wide as you foolishly looked over your shoulder as if to confirm that you indeed could not go any further. When you looked back, you gasped because Sidon was suddenly right in front of you, so close the scent of salt water teased your senses and you could feel his heat as he slammed a hand on either side of your head, caging you in between him and the wall.

Trapped.

Sidon leaned down and reflexively you put your hands up, pressing against his chest in order to maintain your space but it didn’t do a whole lot of good, not when there was barely any space between you and he towered over you like the big, dumb, charming, attractive, princely Zora that he was. His scales felt hot and you sucked in a breath; the feeling of his growl against your palms sent an answering shiver crawling along the length of your spine.

“S-Si...” you breathed, trailing off in a quiet gasp as he leaned down and grazed his lips across your jaw. Your skin burned under the teasing caress and you whimpered.

“You,” Sidon rumbled, blazing a path of whisper-soft kisses along your jaw and enjoying the way your breath hitched in your throat, “are one _infuriating_ woman, my little minx.”

You bit you lip and closed your eyes, breath quickening, fire licking through your veins.

“But,” he continued and you made the softest sound of surprised pleasure when his mouth found your neck, “you are _my_ infuriating woman.” Teeth nipped at your skin, lips pulling into a smug grin when you jumped and gasped.

His words sent a shaft of heat spearing through you so sharply you had to swallow the moan in your throat before it escaped your lips, and coupled with his little love bites you felt about ready to melt on the spot. God, but your Zora had a possessive streak and you _liked_ it.

Without warning Sidon lifted his head and growled heatedly against your lips, “You are _mine_ , ____,” before crushing them under his own in a hard, punishing kiss that left little room for doubt. You were his, end of discussion, and you were helpless but to accept it, melting into his kiss with a moan and silently wondering why you had even bothered to resist him in the first place. He was the epitome of ferocity, an immovable force, bending under his will with a sigh of his name and willingly letting him take everything that you are.

For several heated moments Sidon did his best to reduce you to a quivering, breathless mass of yearning female flesh and when he finally pulled back to allow you to breathe, you could do nothing as he tangled a hand in your hair and tilted your head back, exposing your neck to him. His hot breath ghosted over your flesh and you squirmed, little whimpers falling from your lips as the sensation sent a jolt straight to the most sensitive part of your body.

“ _No one_ is to touch you,” Sidon growled vehemently against your throat, sliding his other arm around your waist and hauling you tight against him, “and _this_ will let them know that you are off limits to anyone but _me_.”

Then with that, he latched onto your neck with his mouth and sucked hard, eliciting a startled cry from you as your entire body jerked and something deep inside you pulsed, sending out tendrils of tantalizing heat that spread outward and made you burn, ache, long for something you didn’t even know you needed or what it was.

Sidon was relentless, using tongue, teeth and lips to leave his mark on you, determined to show to all that you were his and his _alone_ and to touch you would result in dire consequences. With every swipe of his tongue his control frayed a little more, the taste of you divine, something that he knew with the utmost certainty he would want to indulge in again and again. Biting, sucking, licking and making needy little growls in the back of his throat, he was reluctant to stop his endeavor in showing all that cared to look that you were off limits, not to be touched, his human, his siren, his frustrating, but beautiful, tempting little minx.

The noises you were making, however, were starting to effect a particular part of his body that he knew for certain you were not ready for and as much as he was enjoying them, Sidon forced himself to relinquish your throat, golden eyes studying his handiwork with male satisfaction. Dark red and large enough to be noticeable, his mark was sure to stay there on your skin for two weeks at most. He was already looking forward to renewing it.

Placing one last lingering kiss to his mark, Sidon emitted a rough sigh and lifted is head, honeyed eyes locking with yours as he rested his crest upon your forehead. Panting, you blinked dazedly up at him and he smirked just a little too arrogantly.

“Now, my siren,” he rumbled, eyes heavy-lidded, “was that _good enough_ for you, or shall I provide another demonstration?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> d  
> da R YL
> 
> *faint cackling in the distance*


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon's "demonstration" turns into a helluva lot more than you expected, but neither of you are complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Chapter contains NSFW content. In other words, THERE BE SMUT. :D
> 
> Also note, my dear readers, that while I'm aware of the popular headcanon that Sidon has two dicks, in this fic he only has one. I'm sorry if you prefer two, but to be honest, it just doesn't do it for me and also it makes it a lot more complicated to write about two dicks when you're so used to writing about one lol. So I just made it easier on myself by going with one schlong. Hope you guys don't mind!
> 
> Another random note: I originally only had this to be a one way street where poor shark boi was left unsatisfied with the biggest case of blue balls ever, then I decided how fair is that? So, yay, pleasure abound for everyone!! *cheers* \o/ 
> 
> Enjoy ya sinners! <3 (jk im the biggest fucking sinner laijlaifahdlf)

Low and filled with a pleasant amount of gravel that had your skin pebbling and shivers skittering along your spine, his words had your eyes growing heavy lidded as you darted out your tongue to lick your lips. Amber eyes caught the movement and his growl traveled over your skin like a physical caress and as you unthinkingly smoothed your hands his chest, you thought of warm velvet over solid steel, unyielding, strong, _very nice._

“D-demonstration...?” you echoed a little dazedly, your mind shrouded with a haze of lust as you eyed his mouth and suddenly had the urge to bite his bottom lip. Among...other things. And then just like that your train of thought completely derailed and took you into an entirely different direction that was _much_ less innocent and out of nowhere you quite shamelessly wondered how big was his—

That sinful mouth curved upward in a knowing smirk and his chuckle was equal parts amused and devilish. “What are you thinking to get _that_ shade of red on your face, I wonder,” Sidon mused aloud and dropped his hands to slip beneath your shirt, fingers grazing the skin of your belly.

The flush on your face reached new levels of red when you realized just what exactly you had been thinking of and you could only stare up at him with something akin to embarrassed arousal, because now that you _had_ thought about it, you couldn’t _stop_ thinking about it and the noise that sounded in your throat was a cross between a horrified gasp and a pleased moan.

The urge to look down was _very_ strong but you somehow managed to keep your gaze on his, face burning, eyes wide, and impossibly turned on. You opened your mouth – to say what, you hadn’t a clue – but nothing came out except for a gasping moan because Sidon suddenly bent his head and started peppering kisses along the unblemished side of your neck.

“Perhaps it is _you_ , my siren, who needs a reminder,” Sidon growled against your neck, tongue flicking, tasing the sweetness of your flesh and swallowing the groan that welled up in his throat.

You bit your lip hard to stifle the needy whimper that threatened to fall from your lips and managed to breath out, “O-of...what?”

Your hands were clinging to his shoulders now and you closed your eyes, knowing this was an extremely bad idea, but you were helpless to his touch, the dark satin of his voice bewitching you so thoroughly you were all too eager to fall into his wicked trap with naught but a whispered sigh of defeat.

He sighed, hot breath washing over your neck, and you shuddered as he leaned back and pressed a hard, but all too brief kiss to your lips. You whined when he broke away and Sidon was helpless but to give you what you want, kissing you again deeper, tongue slicking along your bottom lip and your mouth parted under his assault. He groaned and indulged himself in your delectable taste, swallowing your quiet mewl of pleasure and ravaging your mouth until you were breathless and panting against him.

“Goddess, you are dangerous,” Sidon murmured against your lips and the corners of your lips flickered with an impish smile as a soft hum of agreement echoed in your throat.

He chuckled and nipped your chin. “Now that you have successfully distracted me,” Sidon growled and had to grin at your soft puff of laugher, “let me remind you of what _I_ can do to _you,_ my little minx _._ Let me _remind_ you that I am a selfish prince and I _do not_ share what is mine.”

Sidon capped off that declaration with another hard, demanding kiss but pulled away all too soon, much to your chagrin. “Raise your arms for me, darling,” he told you, his intent clear in the way he grasped the bottom of your shirt. Before you even realized what you were doing, and forgetting for the first time in your life since it had happened the scars that blazoned across your flesh, you obeyed, lifting your arms with nary a second thought, as if your body were his to control.

And maybe it was, but you were too stubborn to openly admit it.

With a swift tug Sidon pulled the dark blue uniform shirt up and over your head, dropping it carelessly to the floor. The slightly chilled air of the office had goosebumps erupting over your skin and you shivered, highly aware of the way your body reacted to the coldness, skin tightening, however the warmth from his body chased away the worst of it and without even realizing you leaned toward him, wanting to soak up that warmth—

A stuttered breath, a choked sound as reverent fingers ghosted over the marred skin on your side and your eyes flew open as reality crashed into you with the force of a freight train.

You reacted without thinking, gasping as you flinched back and bowed your head, arms protectively wrapping around your stomach. God, how could you have forgotten? Your face burned from embarrassment, from shame at how you could have _possibly_ forgotten about the giant, ugly scar that stretched from your hip to your side, proof of your survival against a vicious tiger shark attack.

Normally you didn’t care who saw it, simply shrugging it off as an unfortunate encounter, saying how you were lucky to be alive, but you didn’t let it define who you are. Sure, you were wary of sharks now, probably had some minor PTSD, but you managed and that’s all that mattered.

So then why was this suddenly different? Why did you care what Sidon thought of your scars? Why did the thought of him seeing them fill you with a sense of self-consciousness that made you want to shrink away and hide the imperfection? It was absolutely absurd, but maybe that tiny vain part of yourself, the part that _cared_ what people thought of you and how you looked that you supposed existed in everybody, wanted him to only see the beautiful parts of you, the unblemished, the _unbroken_.

Your body started shaking as you frantically looked around for your shirt, spotting it on the ground near your feet and needing to get away, to hide, to _escape_ and you moved, reaching for it as tears pricked the back of your eyes—

Strong arms prevented you from carrying out your plan, however, and before you could even utter a sound of protest Sidon gathered you close, wrapping you up in his arms and instinctively you stiffened, clenching your jaw as you waited for the inevitable question – _what happened?_ – but…but it never came.  Sidon didn’t move, didn’t say a thing as he simply held you to him, the steady rise and fall of his chest and the soothing sound of his deep rumble succeeding in calming your nerves and driving away the brief swell of panic.

You barely reached his chest but he didn’t seem to care, even stooping slightly to keep his arm wrapped securely around your back while the other tangled in your hair and pressed your head against him. Still he said nothing, didn’t ask for an explanation, didn’t even attempt to placate your evident distress over the discovery, and as your breathing slowed and your heart rate calmed, you were suddenly aware of the shudders that were wracking his frame, his arms trembling almost imperceptively, and out of nowhere realization dawned.

Holding you like this was as much to comfort you as it was to comfort and reassure himself.  No doubt seeing the remnants of such a severe wound had been an unexpected shock and to know that you had survived, you were alive and with him and in his arms…

Absurdly your eyes felt hot again, but this time from the overwhelming affection you felt for this Zora, truly touched by the magnitude of the evident relief coursing through his body. Releasing a shaky sigh, you melted against him and dropped your arms so you could wrap them around his waist, holding him just as tightly, wordlessly letting him know that you were here, and returning the comfort that he so readily gave you. The feeling of him against your bare skin was different, but in a good way. Embracing him was not unlike that of hugging another human, his scales warm and soft, and yet with a minute texture that was as unique as the Zora himself. You couldn’t explain it but you liked the sensation nonetheless and turned your head to nuzzle against him.

You waited patiently for your Zora to compose himself, content to stand there with his arms around you, pressed quietly nicely against him and loving the gentle vibration of that soothing rumble in his chest. It was only a moment or two later when Sidon sucked in a breath and then released it in a haggard sigh. You loosened your hold but didn’t pull back, reluctant to pull away from his warmth when suddenly he bent down, hooked his hands beneath your thighs and hoisted you up with zero effort.

A gasp escaped your mouth, both from surprise, and at the testament to his strength. Sidon held you up easily with just his weight alone, pressing you back against the wall with hand wrapped tightly around your thigh while the other slowly, tentatively, hovered over your side. His eyes bore into your own, searching, a silent question in the golden depths and your nails dug into his shoulders. You stared back at him for a minute, biting your lip, clearly hesitant, but then you remembered that this was _Sidon_ and all previous anxiety drained away to be replaced by a soothing, spreading warmth in your chest. 

The smile you gave him was small and trembling, but genuine and you nodded once. He leaned forward, kissed your forehead, your nose and then your lips as he cautiously pressed his hand against your side and discovered the evidence of such a terrible encounter. His fingers traced the web of scarred tissue, his touch soft, reverent and you couldn’t help but shudder, your breath catching in your throat.

Down your side, following inward to graze against the indented flesh where large, sharp teeth had viciously tore into your belly and dragged you under. Down over your hip, where the half-moon of teeth marks disappeared under the material of your boyfriend shorts. His fingers flitted over the bare skin of your thigh, just beneath the hemmed edge of the khaki fabric. You shivered and his hand moved back up to once again silently tell you of his grief for what happened by brushing his thumb over the scar, accepting it, accepting _you_ and you knew without a doubt that he still wanted you, still thought you to be beautiful and you felt like crying.

It was amazing, you dimly mused as Sidon leaned back just enough to look into your eyes, how easily you could read his gestures, know exactly what he was thinking without him having to say a word and you briefly wondered what that could possibly mean but then you didn’t wonder anything at all as his mouth found yours in a kiss that thoroughly wiped away all coherent thought.

His hands explored, touched, teased your bare skin until your arousal came flaring back to life, little tendrils of heat unfurling from your belly to slowly spread outward toward a much more intimate area of your body with every devious caress and hot kiss. Your body came alive in his arms, burning, sensitive, quivering, and you released a needy little whine as he broke away from your mouth to ravage the unblemished side of your neck.

Sinful heat was staring to collect, coalesce, and pool while your breathing quickened and your heart rate accelerated. You were painfully aware of your bare skin pressed against his warm scales, the simple cotton of your bra doing a very poor job to hide the traitorous state your body was in at the moment, and as he ran his hands along your sides, over your stomach and slowly up toward your chest, you wondered if he knew the effect he had on you.

The feeling of his mouth curling up into a grin against your neck told you he did and before you could stop yourself you smacked his shoulder in retaliation. Cheeky brat. The _nerve_.

The silent shake of your Zora’s shoulders belied his amusement and you huffed, your arms moving to reflexively cross over your chest, however Sidon promptly surging upward and claiming your lips in a torrid kiss prevented you from doing so. Automatically you returned his kiss with a little purr of content, arms going around his neck while deft fingers hooked the straps of your bra and tugged them down your arms.

You stiffened against him and instantly Sidon paused, going still as he waited for you to either accept his advances, or deny him. After what seemed like a small eternity to him, you slowly began to relax, releasing a shaky sigh against his lips and he took a moment to express his gratitude for your trust with tender, slow kisses and reverent touches down your arms and back that had you melting into him and emitting the most enticing little purring noises.

Only when you started touching him back did he dare to continue, fleeting grazes of your fingertips down his arms and across his stomach highly distracting as he once more slipped his fingers beneath the straps of the garment covering you from view. He heard the breath hitch in your throat when he slowly started drawing them down your arms, giving you time to protest, but you didn’t and the growl that reverberated in this chest was pure male approval.

You released him briefly to free your arms before winding them around his neck again, such a clingy little thing and he loved it. He loved how soft you were, how small and warm and so damn intoxicating to every one of his senses. You seemed to mold perfectly to him, fitting against his larger frame with no issue at all and a fierce sense of possessiveness swept through him so strongly Sidon briefly forgot himself and unleashed the full extent of his hunger for you in a rough, demanding kiss while greedy hands hastily shoved up your bra and palmed soft breasts tipped with hard peaks.

Of course he knew women were sensitive here – Zora taking Hylian lovers were not all that uncommon despite what one may think – however the way you responded to his touch took him momentarily by surprise before it gave way to deep satisfaction. The way you tore your mouth from his with a startled cry of pleasure, how your body arched, thrusting your chest into his hands, and considering the surprised embarrassment that crossed your flushed features, Sidon surmised that _you_ had not been expecting the strength of your reaction as well.

Golden eyes studied you silently for a moment and you stared back, wide-eyed, mouth parted, quavering in his arms and looking so utterly delicious Sidon was unable to keep the hungry grow that welled in his throat from escaping past his lips. You gasped quietly, fingers digging into his shoulders as your thighs tightened around his waist. He could feel your heart pounding in your chest, watched the way you licked your lips and sheepishly averted your eyes, the color in your cheeks darkening as you bit your lip.

The knowing smirk that curled his lips upward was positively wicked and his rumbling laugh had your brow furrowing slightly as your lips pursed in a cute little pout, but even as you feigned annoyance, your body told another story, quivering against him, hands clutching his shoulders in a white-knuckled grip, and hips rocking forward of their own violation.

You heard him grunt softly – a _completely_ erotic sound, if you were being honest – and then one of his hands cupped your ass while the other gentled his grip on your breast and started stroking the soft skin with gentle sweeps of his fingers, dragging short pointed nails across the tops and slowly, deliberately over the tight peak. Another gasp ripped from your throat and you shuddered, pushing against his hand, seeking more of that friction even as you bent forward and hid your face in his shoulder with a blush that matched the shade of his scales.

Sidon smiled and brushed his thumb over your nipple again, reveling in the way you trembled against him and all too aware of the subtle rocking motions of your hips he was sure you didn’t even know you were doing. He was already painfully erect, but forced himself to ignore it, knowing you were not yet ready for that. He wanted to do this for you, who had been depraved of another’s loving touch for far too long, and he was only all to happy to oblige. Besides, knowing that you craved _his_ touch, that you moaned and writhed for _him_ , made his arousal easier to bear and how could he ever think of himself when you were so desperate for release?

“Too much?” he rumbled against your ear and kissed the soft skin behind it, tracing circles around the tight flesh tipping your breast now.

“N-no,” you answered breathlessly, arms going around his neck in an effort to anchor yourself against the jolts of pleasure that arrowed straight to your center with every caress.

“No?” he repeated and switched to the other breast, giving it the same treatment.  “How about now, _min luvre?_ ”

You bit your lip to stifle the moan that welled in your throat, but was unsuccessful. “ _No._ ” It came out sounding more like a gasp than a word, but you couldn’t be bothered to care, not when he was rolling and pinching and teasing and _god_ he was good at this.

He chuckled, the sound dark, hedonistic, and damn if your panties weren’t thoroughly soaked by now. “I see,” Sidon rumbled and you almost whined in protest when he withdrew his hand. “How about now?” He drew a finger between your breasts and down your stomach, slowly, teasingly, and he grinned when your muscles quivered beneath his touch. 

You didn’t answer that time, too busy biting down hard on your lip and trying to squeeze your thighs together to relieve the mounting pressure, but with him wedged between your legs that was impossible. That didn’t stop your hips from rocking forward though, much to your horror, but you couldn’t seem to stop it, the fire in your belly hot and spreading far too quickly.

And of course with you pressed so tightly against him you felt more than heard his growl as it rolled through your entire body and the ache between your legs sharpened, wringing cry from your lips.

“S-Sidon—“

“Now?” he growled and dipped his fingers into the waistband of your shorts, past the barrier of your panties, and discovered slick heat.

A strangled moan escaped your mouth and your hips jerked in response to his touch as the coil in your belly wound impossibly tighter. You felt hot all over and your skin burned where you touched him but it was nothing compared to the heat that roared through your veins, setting your blood flame and muddling your mind until the only thing that mattered was him and how good he was making you feel, his sinful touch soothing the ache, and yet making it worse at the same time.

You opened your mouth to tell him to stop, you couldn’t take much more— “Please,” you moaned, shamelessly rocking your hips against his hand, a plea for more, too far gone to care how you were acting. The tension was too intense, too hot, and if you didn’t find relief soon you might die.

Sidon released a harsh breath and withdrew his hand, eliciting a sharp cry of protest from you, but then with a growled “hold onto me, darling,” in your ear he started moving and you were helpless but to do as he bade and cling to him. It was only a few seconds later when you felt something soft beneath you and with one swift movement your back was suddenly reclined against his chest and he dragged your knee over his thigh, spreading your legs while his free hand deftly unfastened your shorts.

Dimly you were aware that he had moved to the couch and his back was to the armrest with you between his legs, but then you were aware of nothing but the pleasure coursing through your body as his hand stole back between your thighs, slipping inside your panties and finally giving you what you so desperately craved. You keened and threw your head back onto his shoulder, your hips lifting as claw-tipped fingers carefully stroked the slick folds of your sex and teased the pearl hidden within them.

Back arched, hips rolling, gyrating against the hand that was bringing you so much pleasure, your hands blindly groped for something to hang onto, anything to ground yourself against the electric jolts of bliss ricocheting through your body and you ended up grasping the loose fabric on the back of the touch with one hand while the other reached behind and curled your hand around his neck.

“How about now, my sweet siren?” Sidon rasped in your ear, his voice sounding a little strained, but you were too far gone to comment. “Is it too much for you? Shall I stop?”

“ _No!_ ” you cried, hand whipping off the couch and grabbing his wrist, keeping it right where you wanted it. “D-don’t— _ah—_ S-Siiii _-i-i-i-i!”_

Head pushing back against his chest, nails digging into his wrist while your hips jerked, bucked and ground uncontrollably against his hand, the cry of his name that left your lips was a high-pitched crescendo that had you been more coherent, you would have been horrified that it even left your mouth.

With a husky chuckle your prince complied, dropping his mouth to your shoulder and angling his hand for your pleasure, once more sweeping his thumb across that hard little bundle of nerves that made you thrash in his arms and emit one of those breathy moans that Sidon absolutely loved. He did it again, rolling the sensitive pearl between his fingers, rewarding you for being so damn responsive to his touch and growling in hedonistic approval when you shouted his full name that time. When started to convulse in his arms, back arching, thighs quivering and hips bucking wildly against his hand, he whispered in your ear how beautiful you looked right before you came and the chord snapped.

Body going taut, thighs snapping closed around his hand while your stomach tightened and light burst behind your eyes, your mouth fell open on a soundless cry of pleasure that may or may not have been his name as you rode the waves of completion, bolts of fiery electricity skittering across your skin, making every nerve sensitive, every sense heightened until you thought you might die from the overload of pure sensation. Blood pounded in your ears, your heart raced in your chest and you were vaguely aware of a low rumbling in your ear, your Zora murmuring endearments to you as you recovered from your high and it was then that you felt the soothing sensation of his hand massaging your stomach.

When at last the intense shockwave of pleasure gave way to a gentle ebbing that lapped against your senses and washed over you with its calming warmth, you slumped back against him with a drawn out groan, feeling lethargic, heavy, and _completely_ sated. You felt more than heard Sidon’s chuckle but you barely had the energy to open our eyes, let alone smack him for the arrogance you detected behind that sound so you merely grunted at him and nodded, satisfied you got your point across.

He laughed again and you felt something warm press against your cheek. “My apologies,” he cheeked and you could hear the grin in his voice. “I shall try harder to contain my enjoyment at seeing you so utterly satisfied, my siren. Although I must confess,” he added and his voice dropped an octave and his fingers traveled lower to tease your panty line, “You looked absolutely _breathtaking_ while you were fin—“

Your hand smacking against his chest when you mustered up the strength to toss it behind you prevented him from completing that sentence. Wrapping both of his arms around you as he buried his face in your hair, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter, Sidon tugged you back against him and you were finally able to recover from one hell of an orgasm in relative peace.

That is until you felt something hard and thick nudging against your lower back and you briefly stiffened, but after a moment you relaxed again, biting your lip and a little surprised you were even considering returning the favor. For some reason, however, the idea didn’t seem as daunting as it had before, and it even sent a mild thrill through you.  It was only fair, right? You didn’t want to seem selfish when he had done his utmost to make _you_ feel good, so...

The more you thought about it, the more appealing it became and before you even realized it a sly little smile curled your mouth upwards. You _were_ responsible for his condition, after all. It would be _rude_ not to... _take care_ of it.

“What are you smiling about, sweet siren?” he rumbled in your ear and found your blush highly amusing.

You opened your mouth to just blurt it out without preamble, but then stopped as a wicked idea suddenly planted itself in your brain. You remembered a conversation between the two of you that happened not that long ago, one that as per usual ended with the Zora prince getting shoved into the water by yours truly.

You smiled again, a little too innocently, and your tone was casual as you said, “I was just thinking about something you said to me once.”

Sidon paused and you had to bite your lip to keep from laughing at the suspicion in his voice as he replied, “Oh? Dare I ask what that is?”

“Just that you were right, Si.”

“...Was I?”

“There’s really _nothing_ that’s _small_ about you.”

It took him a moment, but when realization dawned, the choked sound he made had you doubling over in laughter as he abruptly released you and scrambled away until his _nothing small_ was no longer in any danger of touching you.

“Sweet Hylia, you wicked little... _minx_ ,” Sidon gasped, his face matching the shade of his scales as he brought up a hand and attempted to hide his furiously blushing features. “I... _uugh.”_

He covered his eyes, his mouth turned down into an embarrassed grimace but as you fell over onto your side on the couch, holding your stomach and laughing so joyously, Sidon sighed loudly and then allowed the corners of his lips to turn upward ever so slightly, the sound of your mirth something he would never tire of.  

The smile quickly vanished, however, at the feel of your hands sliding up his thighs and Sidon gasped, dropping his hand as his back went ramrod straight. Golden eyes went very wide to see you crouched before him on the couch, your smile downright seductive and you were staring at him like he was a tasty morsel and you were absolutely _ravenous_.

And then when you deliberately trailed your eyes slowly down his chest, across his stomach and then lower to shamelessly stare at the stiff length standing proud between his legs, Sidon realized that was _exactly_ what you had in mind and his erection throbbed in response.

“Ah, _-____,” he stuttered, face going red even as his breath quickened and his heart rate skyrocketed in his chest. His hands gripped the couch beneath him, one fisting the back of the sofa white the other white-knuckled the cushion he sat on. You hummed once in response, not once taking your eyes off of him, and he swallowed hard.

Grimacing, as if what he was going to say next would physically pain him, Sidon rasped, “Y-you do not have to—”

“Shh,” you cut him off, putting a finger to his lips and tearing your eyes away from his length to push up onto your knees and boldly straddle his lap. You smiled when Sidon groaned and grabbed your hips. “I know I don’t. But I...” You blushed and cleared your throat, but kept his eyes on his and your next words came out as a breathy whisper.

“...I want to.” You watched his eyes go from honey gold to dark, burnished amber and a deep, rolling grow erupted in his chest. You swallowed and said huskily, “And after you...w-well, what you...did for me”—your blush darkened and his lips twitched—“I want to make you feel...just as good.”

“Trust me, my siren,” Sidon rumbled, gaze going heavy-lidded as he shifted his hands to cup your ass and jerk you roughly against him. You gasped and he leaned forward to growl against your lips, “It was... _entirely_ my pleasure.”  He nipped your bottom lip then ducked his head to kiss his mark on your neck.

Humming as a sultry little smile flirted with your lips, you scooted off his lap and he released you, heated amber eyes watching as you pushed back a little more and bent your head, breath ghosting over his cock. His breath caught, and then exploded out of his mouth in a rough exhalation that was a cross between a sigh and a grunt.

“Well, then,” you purred and circled his thick shaft with your hand. “Let this be _my_ pleasure.”

Then you parted your lips, took him into your mouth, and went to work. Sidon’s reaction was instantaneous and you had to admit, it was _entirely_ encouraging.  

He shouted hoarsely and thrust his hips upward, unintentionally driving his erection into your mouth as his hand fisted in your hair, but you didn’t mind, patiently waiting for him to get used to the new sensation before continuing. You hummed and idly stroked him with your hand, marveling at his thickness and length. Sidon was... _very_ large, certainly bigger than any human man you were sure, and the thought that you had him all to yourself sent a little thrill through you.

Well, whaddaya know. Seems like Prince Charming wasn’t the only possessive one, here.

Inwardly snickering and feeling your Zora slowly relax back into the couch, his grip in your hair loosening but not leaving, you sought to return the pleasure he had so thoughtfully given you, bobbing your head, alternating between hard and light sucks while steadily pumping him into your mouth with your hand.  The little grunts and growls he made were completely erotic and you felt yourself getting slick between the thighs again, but it was easily ignored so you were able to give your full concentration to the task at hand. Er, mouth.

You gave a mental snort and released him from your mouth to run your tongue up the length of him, flicking your eyes up to catch a glimpse of his face. Twin pools of impassioned dark honey were trained on what you were doing with such intensity you shuddered, his mouth parted as he dragged in rough breaths of air and a flush rode high on his pale cheeks. When his eyes met yours he growled and racked his fingers through your hair but never pushed, content to let you go at your own pace, however the strain was obvious in the way his hips gave light, involuntary pulses, unconsciously seeking more of that delicious heat, and you were only too happy to oblige.

You smiled, lovingly kissed his cockhead, and then swallowed him whole this time, going as far down him as you dared and you were rewarded with a lurid curse and a sharp jerk of his hips. Infinitely pleased, you let up a little and started sucking him hard into your mouth, making a tight ring with your lips and hollowing out your cheeks, as if attempting to suck the very essence from him.

And you just might very well end up doing as much. Gritting his teeth but unable to keep the low groan from escaping, Sidon closed his eyes and tipped his head back, the pleasure phenomenal, unlike anything he had ever felt before. Zora females were unable to perform this lewd act for obvious reasons and Sidon was counting his lucky stars that he was able to experience such a wondrous, sinful act.

And, _Goddess_ , were you good at it.

“Sweet Hylia, your mouth,” Sidon groaned before he was even aware of saying anything and when the words registered his face burned and he opened his mouth to apologize. But instead of an apology, a rough cry left his throat when you doubled your efforts, squeezing your hand around his shaft and sucking so hard his hips left the couch and thrust upward, driving himself into your mouth.

 _Well_. Apparently you liked it when his tongue was loose and so Sidon didn’t bother to hold back, tipping his head back and letting the words fall from his mouth, filthy promises and sinful entreaties that he never thought he’d ever say.

But then he found you and suddenly his world was tipped upside down, filled with firsts and surprises and so many wonderful things he often found himself overwhelmed. But through it all you were there with him, giving him that dazzling, beautiful smile and making him fall harder than he’d ever had. He wanted to give you the world, give you all that he was, and make you his own forevermore—

“_____! _Aaaah_ —G-Goddess!”

Grinning wickedly around your mouthful, you moaned again, making delightful little vibrations in your throat that apparently was just what he needed because the next thing you knew his hands were framing your face as he bent over you, back bowing outward and stomach muscles tightening as his cock throbbed once, twice and then he climaxed with a haggard groan of your name. He shuddered violently as you took it all, greedily swallowing what he gave you and despite the less than pleasant taste, you didn’t let up until Sidon collapsed back against the armrest, chest heaving for breath, sated and lethargic.

Infinitely pleased, you let him slip from your mouth and licked your lips, sitting back on your knees and staring at your prince with a smug little grin on your face. While he recovered you took the time to fix your bra, realizing you’d been exposed this entire time, not like it mattered. Once the girls were no longer free and swingin’, you sighed and stretched, arching your back and grunting slightly when it gave a soft, satisfying _pop_.

Sidon stirred, drawing your attention, and you watched as he levered himself up onto his hands and rolled his head forward to regard you with hazy golden eyes. You smiled, he sighed and then beckoned you forward with a lazy wave of his hand. With a soft laugh you obliged, crawling between his legs and settling comfortably against his chest.

Sliding down on the sofa so he was more or less lying down, Sidon wrapped an arm around you and sank back into the couch with a sigh, his tail lazily moving back and forth over the arm rest in a contented sway. The feel of you against him, half-naked and warm, had a smile pulling at his mouth and he lifted his head to press a kiss to your hair.

“Thank you, _min luvre_ ,” he rumbled, closing his eyes, relishing your scent and warmth and all that you are. “That was...” He released a gruff exhale. “No words could possibly describe it.”

“Hmm,” you purred and kissed his chest as a smirk tugged at the corners of your mouth. “Did you know you taste like tuna?”

Sidon barked a laugh and then promptly pinched your ass.

“Ow! That hurt, you prick!”

“Shall I kiss it better?”

“Cheeky brat.”

“Sassy minx.”

“Only for you, my dear prince.”

He laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funny story: so i was about half way through the first part of hot and heavy and i'm like "aaaah yyeeaaah that's iT THAT'S IT HELL YEAH I LIKE WHERE THIS IS SGOING" and i saved it and went to bed and i shiT YOU NOT I LEGIT WOKE UP IIN THE MIDDLE OF A DEAD SLEEP AND FUCKING WENT "SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT HER GODDAMN SCAR" so I had to go back and add that entire scene where he discovers her scar from the shark attack so if it seems at all random that's why lmao. anyway i think i did okay with it (:
> 
> i know i say this every time, but your guys' comments giVE ME LIFE. LIKE. THEY LEGIT MAKE ME SMILE SO WIDE AND MAKE MY ENTIRE DAY I'M SO GLAD YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING THIS STORY SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL YOU DONT EVEN KNOW LASDLFAHDF *cries in happy*


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of last night, you're not sure where your relationship stands with Sidon, but you don't have time to think about it during your busy work day, and then you get thrown completely for a loop at who shows up at your office right after lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPPY EASTER MY LOVELIES! <33
> 
> I know some of you are disappointed that there is no double shark dick and I wanted to apologize again. >< I hope it's not enough to persuade you to stop reading aaaaahhhhhhh PLEASE feel free to send me suggestions on what you want to read!! I love hearing from my readers what they like and wanna see!! <3
> 
> and yes, that is totally my way of sucking up to you for not giving sharkboi two dongs lmao #sorrynotsorry C:
> 
> and as always, thank you all so much for the comments and kudos!! It never fails to bring a smile to my face when I open my inbox and see new comments and kudos! :D I love you all, you give me the inspiration and motivation to write!

Sitting in your office chair, you made a face as you angled the phone’s camera toward your neck for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning, eyeing the massive and very dark hickey a certain possessive Zora prince had given you the day before.  You’d tried covering it up with a bit of makeup, but the bruise was so dark no amount of foundation would be able to adequately conceal it without it looking painfully obvious, and it was too hot outside to wear a turtleneck. So your only choice was to leave it be and pray that nobody asked about it.

Oh, it wasn’t _that_ big of a deal, of course. You were a healthy adult woman and having a lover wouldn’t at all be considered strange. But still, you didn’t really want to go around parading the fact that you had... _relations_ with that lover. Some things, after all, were meant to stay private.

 _Somebody_  obviously _didn’t get that memo,_ you mused wryly with a quiet sigh as you turned your attention to that lover in question and you felt a smile slowly tug at your lips.

Sprawled out on the couch, completely dead to the world, Sidon was fast asleep and even snoring quietly, which you thought was highly adorable. One leg was kicked up over the back of the couch while the other hung loosely over the side, his head at an awkward angle on the armrest and his tail brushed the floor as it draped over the edge. One arm draped over his stomach and the other was behind his head, perhaps as an unconscious attempt for better comfort, and you couldn’t help the few giggles that escaped.

Your Zora positively dwarfed the couch, his frame and bulk much too large for the simple three-seater, but evidently that had not stopped him from succumbing to slumber. His face was lax, peaceful as he slept, and as you stared at him with a secret little smile on your face, you recalled last night’s events, not without a blush.

After...certain activities, the smooth-talking prince had convinced you to stay with him instead of leaving for home to shower, get some grub and then sleep. You still didn’t remember how he’d done it, but you ended up lounging away on the couch the remainder of the night, cradled against him while the two of you just talked about everything and nothing. You talked about Link and Zelda’s relationship, Sidon’s jealousy – he hadn’t denied it and only offered an unapologetic shrug – and the upcoming interviews for the senior aquarist position. You discussed your research for treatments on The Calamity, possible leads and solutions, and dismissing certain results.

Somehow that topic had led to what would happen after Sidon found a cure and journeyed back to the Domain. You hadn’t looked at him when you’d asked if he was going to come back to visit after administering the medicine to his people. He hadn’t answered for a long time and you remembered how he had tensed against you. You stole a glance at him and wondered at his expression; clenched jaw, pinched eyes, looking like he desperately wanted to ask you something, but was forcibly keeping himself from uttering a word.

There had been a tense silence afterward, and you’d taken the opportunity to leave with the excuse of getting food from the break room and some fish for him. When you returned, feeling a little anxious, Sidon smiled at you and you smiled back, glad that the previous tense atmosphere had dissolved.

You talked some more, careful to avoid sensitive subjects, and apparently you both had drifted off at some point with you sprawled out on top of him because when you woke up his arms were steel bands around your waist and you were quite comfortably tucked beneath his chin. Somehow you’d managed to wriggle out of his grasp without waking him up and since it was a little after 5 am anyway, you took the opportunity to sneak out and head to your apartment so you could shower, grab breakfast, and change into a fresh uniform before returning a mere half an hour later.

To your surprise Sidon was still sleeping and instead of risking waking him up by crawling back into his arms like you wanted to, you settled at your desk, booted up your computer, and attempted to get some work done.

It didn’t work. You kept sneaking glances at the slumbering Zora until finally you gave up with a sigh and pulled out your phone to check out the little mark your possessive prince lover had so helpfully given you.

Back to the present and thinking on it now, however, perhaps that might’ve been too strong of a word. What _was_ he to you, exactly? A lover suggested that you were more than just friends, and while you were pretty sure that last night hadn’t really been a fluke, you just...well. It just implied you were _more_ , and you weren’t sure where you stood, so that word was out.

Boyfriend? You made a face. No, it sounded too childish, and besides—Sidon was _anything_ but a mere boy.

 _Oooh, no,_ you thought as your gaze unintentionally dropped lower than his peaceful face to stare at his chest and then further south. _He most definitely was_ not _._

Greedily your eyes traced the muscles and lines that made up his chest and abdomen, never really having had the chance before to admire just how... _fit_ Sidon was. You liked that his torso was long and built, liked the thick strength of his arms – actually they were one of your favorite things about him, you shamelessly admitted to yourself – and that his waist tapered down to lean hips and—

Your gaze lighted on the slight rise of his groin and your face erupted in color even as you bit your lip and your lower stomach did that pleasant swooping sensation which told you of your...intense appreciation. Abruptly you remembered his hand in your hair, the feeling of his warm scales and hip bones beneath your fingers, his low, growly voice in your ear telling you how good it felt, sinful, erotic, utterly addicting...

“You know,” said a voice gravelly from sleep and you gasped, darting your gaze back to his face guiltily, “it is rude to stare.”

His eyes were still closed though evidently he had still been aware of your close scrutiny and your face flamed as your mouth worked up and down but no speech came out. You watched as he cracked open a single golden eye and caught your gaze before a lazy, knowing smile slowly upturned the corners of his lips.

As your blush quickly darkened to match the same shade as his scales, your face twisted into a pout and you glared at him, refusing to admit how that smile did things to you. Resisting the urge to squirm in your seat, you huffed, stuck your nose in the air and resolved to ignore him as you went back to your computer, staring resolutely at the screen as you clicked open our email. You tried very, very hard not to look over when you heard him shifting around, emitting low grunts and you surmised he was probably sitting himself up and stretching after being in the same position for so long.

Determined to ignore him after that cocky little stunt he just pulled, you clicked open an email from Walter and your eyes scanned its contents; he was replying to your message from yesterday about how the interview had gone and providing his own thoughts. You were halfway through it when you suddenly realized Sidon had gone suspiciously quiet and the urge to look over to see what he was doing was very, very strong.

Before you even realized what you were doing your eyes drifted over to the couch, damning your curiosity, and then promptly thrice damning _yourself_ for falling into his trap.

Because the second your eyes connected with this, Sidon smirked and wordlessly beckoned you over to him with a crook of his finger.

“Come here, ____.”

Sitting up on the couch with his elbows braced on his knees, he looked every bit the sinful, talented lover that you knew he could be and the sight made the breath catch in your throat and your blood to heat in your veins.

Swallowing the sudden lump in your throat that made it hard to breathe, you fought against the instinctive reaction to go to him and said breathlessly, “I’m...busy.” It felt lame, even to your own ears, and you knew he wouldn’t believe it.

As you predicted, Sidon was undeterred. “No?” he rumbled, teeth flashing as his smirk widened. “Then I will come to you.”

Then before you could utter a word of protest, your Zora stood up from the couch in one fluid movement and sauntered over to you like the cocky shark prince he was. His eyes not once left yours and you were trapped, immobile under the intensity of his gaze as he towered over you, bracing his hands on the armrest of your chair and waiting until you craned your neck back to maintain eye contact before dipping his head and taking your mouth in a slow, lazy, but impossibly hot good morning kiss.

The sound that echoed in your throat was completely involuntary and of their own accord your hands lifted and loosely circled around his wrists before slowly gliding up this arms, enjoying the velvety scales over steely muscle. Fingers trailed along broad shoulders, along the smooth fins that framed his face – your fingers encountered rough scar tissue on the left one and you told yourself to ask about that later – before traveling further up and tracing along the blades that branched from his crest.

Sidon’s low rumbles of appreciation told him he enjoyed your touch and you smiled, moving your hands to curl behind his neck and tug him harder against your mouth. You felt his husky chuckle more than heard it and you lightly bit down on his lower lip, a wordless demand to _get on with it, dammit_ , and then with a deep growl that you felt in a very feminine part of your body, your Zora did not disappoint.

One second you were reclined back in your chair with Sidon leaning over you and then the next you were being lifted with a strong arm around your waist and you broke away to suck in a sharp breath of surprise. With a grace that belied his tall stature and a movement so swift you missed it, Sidon had taken your place in the plush office chair and settled you in his lap so you were straddling him.

You barely had the time to adjust yourself before his hands were on your ass, jerking your toward him and his mouth was on yours again, demanding, urgent, hot and you were helpless but to respond with a quiet whimper. Arms slipping around his neck you melted against him willingly, lips parting under his rough assault, gasping when he growled in approval and delved inside for a deeper taste.

For several heated minutes you indulged in a hot makeout session with your Zora prince, seated quite comfortably on his lap, and when he broke away to dip his head and latch onto your neck, your head tipped back, eyes closing. You weren’t at all surprised when he went straight for his mark; you’d already given up trying to hide it so what was the point?

As you lost yourself to the sensation of his lips and tongue worshiping the flesh of your neck, his hands squeezed your ass before stealthily slipping under your shirt and creeping toward the clasp of your bra. He drew his fingers up the curve of your spine, a teasing caress, reveling in your shiver before flicking a single talon against the metal hooks that secured the garment closed.

And perhaps you knew what he was up to because before he could work on unfastening your bra you gasped and reached behind you to grab his arm and gently tug, a soundless plea for him to remove his hand. Sidon paused, then obeyed, withdrawing his hand and settling them on your waist as he lifted his head from your neck.

Sighing, your eyes fluttered open and you rolled your head forward to give him an apologetic look. “It’s...we can’t, Sidon,” you mumbled, blushing as you lowered your eyes his chest. “It’s almost six and people will start coming in for work. It’s too risky. Sorry.”

Sidon studied you for a minute, and then sighed and offered you an easy smile. “Do not apologize, sweet siren,” he replied and lifted a hand to play with a strand of your hair, prompting your gaze to lock with his own again. “You are right. It is not the time for that. Forgive me, _min luvre_ , but you are just...too irresistible.”

He grinned rakishly at you and you had to laugh.

“And _you’re_ insatiable,” you fired back and didn’t pull away when he leaned forward and playfully nipped at your lips.

“Perhaps,” he rumbled and you were just about to lean in for another kiss when your office phone started to ring and you both jumped in light surprise.

Blinking, you looked over your shoulder with a frown to see who could be calling you so early, but upon seeing Walter’s name flash across the small rectangular screen, your brows popped up and you maneuvered yourself around on Sidon’s lap so you were facing forward, ignoring his soft grunts as you leaned over and snatched the receiver off the cradle.

“Mr. Brunswick,” you greeted as large hands settled on your hips, helping you settle back against him. “Good morning. I didn’t expect you to be calling so—” You paused and blinked. “Um...10:30, I think?”

Cradling the phone against your shoulder, you reached forward and withdrew the folder on your desk, flipping it open to scan the contents. “Yeah, Aiden Miles’ interview is at 10:30 this morning.” Another pause as Walter spoke into the phone, and your brows furrowed slightly as he gave the reason for his early morning call.

“Oh. Uh...what time? One? Yeah, I guess that could work...no, I can just have Russ do that, no problem. Okay. You’re welcome, Mr. Brunswick. Yes, I will. You too. Bye.”

With a frown, you leaned forward to set the receiver back in the cradle and the arm around your waist kept you from tumbling out of his lap. Sighing, you settled back against him, resting your head in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

“Something wrong?” Sidon asked, taking your hand and weaving your fingers together.

You had to smile at the affectionate gesture. “No, not really,” you answered. “Apparently the guy who was supposed to have his interview Friday, Rhys, emailed Walter and requested to have his interview pushed to today instead of tomorrow. Something to do with having a meeting that he can’t get out of, I guess.”

“You sound upset.”

Shaking your head, you wrinkled your nose then shrugged. “Maybe? It just means that I’ll be a little busier than I thought I’d be today, and it’s sort of depressing.” You gave a soft, humorless laugh. “I was hoping I could actually catch up on work today. So much for that.”

Sidon frowned and leaned down to nuzzle your cheek. “I am sorry, _min luvre._ I know how stressed you have been because of the amount of work you have.” Inwardly he winced; he was partly responsible for interrupting you last night while you were attempting to get that work done.

You tilted your head back and leveled him with a fond smile, reaching up to stroke his crest then slide your palm down his tail. “It’s fine,” you assured. “There’s really not much help for it. I’ll come visit during my lunch break at noon, but I’m afraid after that I won’t have much free time. So do me a favor, Charming, and try to stay out of trouble, yeah?”

A teasing grin curved your lips upward and the look he gave you was deadpan.

“Oh, you have me in stitches, my siren,” he drawled, unamused, and you dissolved into giggles while he gave an exaggerated sigh and tipped his head back, rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

After indulging in a few more sweet kisses, Sidon finally left and not a moment too soon since Russell came knocking a few minutes later, all smiles and carrying a hot cup of coffee for you. He really was the sweetest kid, and you thanked him profusely, declaring you don’t know what you’d do without him, and you thought his blush and goofy grin was entirely endearing.

After he left, you dove into work and didn’t pause until your phone rang, a staff member from the offices up front telling you your interviewee had arrived, and a quick glance at the clock told you it was 10:47, seventeen minutes past his scheduled time. You frowned, but didn’t immediately write him off; you’d wait and see what his explanation was first before making a decision.

Aiden Miles was tall, lanky, and dark-skinned with a black curly frohawk. When he smiled, it was crooked and you automatically smiled back before extending a hand for him to shake. His grip was comfortable and you gestured him inside.

You settled onto the couch and he followed suit, folding his gangly body into a comfortable position before facing you with his hands hanging loosely between his knees. He didn’t provide an explanation for his tardiness so you politely asked for one. His excuse was he got stuck in traffic and “you know how it is.”

You only smiled and made a note before launching into the interview, introducing yourself, going over the duties and responsibilities, what to expect, and asking the same questions you’d asked Grace. You quickly learned that Aiden was witty and a bit sarcastic, but laidback and easygoing as far as you could tell. His answers were relaxed and he shrugged a lot. He didn’t seem nervous or antsy and his replies were drawled, his posture slouched and seemingly lazy.

“So when will I know?” he asked as you walked him to the door roughly fifteen minutes later.

“There are several more interviews to conduct before we make a decision,” you lied with a smile. “You’ll know in about a week or so, give or take. Thank you for your time, Mr. Miles, and for considering us for a future career.”

“A’ight, cool, “ Aiden said with a grin and you shook his hand once last time before waving him off with another smile and closing the door.

“Well, that was interesting,” you muttered to yourself as you slumped back down in your chair. “Still, though, aside from being late, he wasn’t _that_ bad.”

Wrinkling your nose, you pored over your notes for a bit – good confidence, leadership skills 50/50, general air of disregard – before writing off an email to Walter about your thoughts. At the moment Grace was in the lead, though that was hardly fair since you’d only interviewed her and Aiden. You were really hoping one of the three would be hired, because you really didn’t want to do this all over again with even more potential employees.

Shaking your head, resolving to ignore it for now, you dove right back into work until lunch rolled around and you were more than happy to take a break and see your favorite Zora prince. You were surprised, but pleasantly so upon finding Link and Zelda up on the walkways at noon and the four of you had lunch together, chatting amicably and stubbornly ignoring the small looks and smirks Sidon kept throwing your way. You were pretty sure the two blonde Hylians were aware _something_ was going on - they had both quite blatantly stared at the hickey on your neck, to which your face flamed but you feigned ignorance - and you pretended you didn’t notice the light touches on your back and neck while trying to hide your red face behind your sandwich.

You bid them goodbye thirty minutes later, and when Link and Zelda weren’t looking, you winked and blew a kiss Sidon’s way. He grinned broadly and put a hand over his heart as he mouthed “Little minx” and you scurried away down the stairs, giggling before the two Hylians could notice.

You had just returned to your office, still smiling widely from your little flirt exchange with Sidon, when your phone rang and you picked it up without a second thought, muttering a distracted, “Yes?”

“Your 1 pm interview is here. A Rhys Anderson?” the man on the other end said and you paused, blinking.

“What?” you said and looked at the clock. “He’s here already? It’s only 12:34.”

“Yep. Should I send him back, or do you want me to have him wait?”

You sighed. “No, just send him back. No use in waiting if he’s already here.”

“Gotcha.” He hung up and you gathered up your notes for the second time, a little annoyed he was here so early, but got over it quickly. At least he wasn’t late like Aiden had been; if anything, showing up nearly thirty minutes early was a good thing, hinting at a strong work ethic and dedication. You wrote a quick note so you wouldn’t forget just as a knock sounded on your door.

“That was fast,” you muttered, brushing your uniform free of any stray crumbs from lunch and absently smoothing down your hair as you approached the door.

Plastering on a smile, you opened it up. “Hello! My name is—“

You stopped. Stared. And then your mouth dropped as you pointed an accusing finger at the man that stood before you.

“You...!”

Kind brown eyes and a charming smile greeted you on a very familiar face.

“Well, if it isn’t Shark Girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know who that is at the end, shame on you lol
> 
> SHOUT OUT TO MY HOMEGIRLS YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE <3333 *cries in mayonnaise*
> 
> I hope you all have a fantastic Easter and if you don't celebrate it, i hope you have a wonderful day regardless!! <3<3 ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting over your shock, you try to act as normal as possible which is surprisingly a lot easier than you'd anticipated. Why was Rhys so comfortable to be around and talk to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaayyyyy sorry for the longish wait, guys. to be honest i was actually going to write more than this since it's kinda shorter than usual, but i didn't know how long that was going to take, so i figured i might as well post what i already had so y'all didn't have to keep waiting. not much sidon interaction, i'm afraid, but this chapter is essential all the same haha. sorry loves. <3
> 
> as always thanks for all your comments and feedback! it nourishes my starving author body :'))

While you stood there gaping like an idiot, Rhys Anderson – previously known as Shark Dude – patiently grinned down at you, brown eyes alight with amusement and his posture completely relaxed. He didn’t seem to mind being so blatantly gawked at – which was a good thing because your mind was still scrambling to put two and two together – so you took a moment to really take him in, noting features and characteristic for the first time.

He was roguishly handsome, you had to admit, with chin length light brown hair that was slightly mussed and his jaw was attractively darkened with a five o’clock shadow. Long, straight nose, perfect eyebrows, high cheekbones and good god, the man was perfect. Dressed smartly in a gray business suit with a black button down shirt, Rhys certainly cleaned up nice and you couldn’t help but detect a subtle but completely alluring scent of cologne.  Or aftershave?

Who cared, it smelled nice.

You very suddenly felt frumpy and completely underdressed in your blue uniform shirt and khaki shorts, but since it was your work attire, there wasn’t much that you could do for that so. So, forcibly snapping out of your trance, you tamped down the pressing urge to smooth your hair and straighten your clothes before offering him what you hoped was a normal smile.

“Rhys Anderson?” you asked and stuck out your hand.

“Actually,” he said as he took your hand, “it’s _Rhys_. You know, like cheese, and I also go very well with wine.” Chocolate eyes glinted deviously as he shook your hand; his grip was firm and his palm calloused and stupidly you thought about how smaller his hand was compared to Sidon’s.

“I like my wine sweet,” you blurted before you can stop yourself and then realized a second later what exactly you had just confessed and your eyes widened, looking absolutely horrified at yourself.

Rhys’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled, brows rising up in obvious amusement. “Me, too,” he offered and he couldn’t hold back the chuckle at your obvious embarrassment. He had to admit, though, the shade of scarlet that blossomed over your cheeks was completely endearing.

While you were busy lamenting over the fact of how you could say something so incredibly stupid and _suggestive_ , you missed the brief flash of curious brown eyes flitting over the clearly visible mark on your neck with fleeting surprise. It disappeared just as quickly, however, and by the time you recovered from your discomfiture, his gaze was back on your face and a genial smile curling his lips.

“Ah, um—” You cleared your throat and avoided his gaze as you stepped back to admit him inside. “It’s…nice to meet you, Rhys. My name is _____ and I’ll be conducting your interview this afternoon.”

“The pleasure is mine, _____,” he said with a dashing grin, thankfully sparing you any further embarrassment as he wandered inside.

You closed the door behind him and then moved to stand by the couch awkwardly as Rhys studied your office with an air of interest and you abruptly wished you’d thought to tidy up. But that was ridiculous. He was only an interviewee, nothing more and oh god—your eyes darted to the couch, recalling with _vivid_ clarity and a hot blush what exactly had transpired last night on the ugly orange sofa. It felt _very_ wrong to have him sit there, although for the life of you, you couldn’t figure out why. You hadn’t even thought about it when you’d conducted the interview with Aiden—why was Rhys suddenly so different?

 _Because you actually_ know _this guy,_ your brain helpfully supplied. _Well...sorta_. You’ve talked to him twice before, and you equated that to being at least _minor_ acquaintances.

“Eryck Duvall,” Rhys’s voice suddenly interrupted your thoughts and you turned your gaze to find him studying the nameplate in his hand. “Either this office belonged to the last guy who held this position, or there’s something you’re not telling me, Miss Shark.” Brown eyes cut over to you, a teasing grin flirting with his lips.

 _Miss Shark._ You blinked at the new nickname but smiled regardless. “Busted,” you said. “BRB, I need to go peel off this flesh suit and find my next victim. Say, have you ever been possessed before?”

Rhys threw his head back with a laugh and the sound was pleasant. “Is this part of the interview?”

“Sure, we can go with that.”

He snickered and set the nameplate back on the desk. “In that case, negative, I have never been possessed before. Unless you count the uncontrollable urge I sometimes get to throat punch my neighbor when he decides to blast horrible music at 3 am.”

“Mmm.” You pretended to jot that down in your notes, nodding sagely. “Noted.”

The two of you shared a laugh when he started toward you, you claimed the side of the couch where... _things_ happened. It wasn’t much better, but at least it made you feel better. A little, anyway.

Rhys sat down on the other side and leaned back into the cushions with a sigh, kicking up a foot and resting it on his knee as he spread out both arms to rest along the back of the couch. He studied the ugly orange fabric with an unreadable expression before turning his gaze your way.

“This couch is an insult to couches everywhere,” he said dryly.

“Hey,” you protested in mock affront. “I paid good money for this couch.”

Rhys’s eyebrows arched sharply over his eyes and he opened his mouth to apologize, but then took note of the cheeky grin on your face and he snorted.

“Cute.”

“You think so?” you asked and fluttered your eyelashes in an exaggerated manner that had him sighing and shaking his head.  You snickered quietly, a little surprised at how much you were enjoying this little back and forth, but then gave your own sigh and got down to business.

“Okay, so,” you started and crossed one knee over the other so you could prop up the binder, pen poised for note taking. “Possible body possession notwithstanding, let’s get on to the actual interview, shall we?”

Rhys smiled and leaned forward, dropping his foot to the floor and propped his elbows on his knees while angling his body toward you.

“By all means,” he agreed and gestured vaguely with a hand to continue.

With a smile you did just that, starting off like you did with the other two by explaining the duties and responsibilities, what to expect, what is expected of him, and asking him the generic interview questions. Rhys answered every question with an easy confidence that you couldn’t help but to admire and even provided extra details you hadn’t requested, but were grateful for nonetheless and added to your notes.

When you inquired about his current employment and why he was looking to leave, Rhys smiled, shrugged, and said, “Why does anyone look for other employment? Better pay, better hours, room for advancement. Not to mention I need a profession that matches my particular skill set. I have managerial experience, and that’s what you’re looking for, yes?”

You couldn’t argue that, because you were. Someone with leadership skills and the know how to supervise a team was strongly desired for this position, and it didn’t come as a shock at all that Rhys fit that bill perfectly.

Actually, as the interview progressed, it was becoming more and more apparent that hiring him would benefit the aquarium greatly. His schedule was flexible, he didn’t have salary requirements, and he had experience where it counted. It would be foolish _not_ to seriously consider him for the position, but you still wanted to run your thoughts by Walter first. He was, after all, the director, so his decision was final, regardless of whom you thought would be a good fit.

Walter also wasn’t a fool, but still, you would hold off until you could discuss with him.

“Well,” you said some forty minutes later, a little surprised at how much time had passed. “That about wraps it up. Do you have any questions for me about the position or anything you were confused about?”

You stood from the couch and he followed suit, pushing to his feet with a languid grace that you were slightly envious of.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, head tilted to the side, and answered, “Nope, can’t think of anything. But I’m sure I will once I’m in my car and halfway home.”

You laughed. “Yes, that’s usually how it works. Then in that case,” you said and walked him to the door, opening it wide then turning and sticking your hand out once more. “Thank you, Rhys Anderson, for considering having a future here with us at the aquarium and you’ll be contacted in about a week or so to let you know if you got the job.”

“Sounds good,” he said as he approached and took your hand in his again, however this time he didn’t let go and you blinked when his grip tightened slightly.

“And actually,” Rhys started with a completely disarming smile and for some stupid reason you blushed. “I just remembered—there _is_ something I want to ask you.”

“Oh...what’s that?”

Coffee-colored eyes glinted mischievously. “Well, you have my contact information,” Rhys reminded and nodded to his resume sticking out of the binder. “It’s only fair that I have _your_ information in return, don’t you agree?”

It took you a moment, but when your mind finally registered what exactly he was asking, your face flamed and your mouth parted slightly in surprise.

Oh...he was asking for your _number_. And then, like a ton of bricks, it suddenly dawned on you that during the entirety of the interview, you were _flirting_ with him.

And he had flirted right back.

“O-oh,” you stuttered, at a loss. “W-well...I...”

Chuckling, Rhys took mercy on you and patted your hand. “Tell you what, Miss Shark. Think on it, take all the time you need, and – you have my number – shoot me a text if you decide you like the idea. Deal?” He offered you his charming smile and instantly you felt yourself relaxing.

Sighing, you nodded, returning his smile with a shy but genuine one. “Deal,” you agreed and Rhys squeezed your hand once before releasing it.

“Until next we meet, my fair ____ the Shark Girl.” Rhys backed out of the door while sweeping an arm out and bowing with a flourish that made you laugh, all previous unease completely erased.

“Back atcha, Rhys the Shark Dude,” you replied with a grin and waved cheerily as he straighten, winked, then turned around and crossed the concrete floor toward the entrance that led back out into the aquarium.

As if on autopilot, you closed the door, walked over to your desk, and sat down. You stared into space for a few minutes before the enormity of what had just happened came crashing down and you groaned, dropping your head in your hands and mentally kicking yourself for not putting a stop to it before...well, something like _this_ could happen.

But it was too late now. Rhys was interested, and what’s worse, you were interested. But you still had feelings for Sidon – that much was painfully obvious now – and with Rhys suddenly in the picture, it could only spell disaster. He was charming, funny, easy to talk to, comfortable, and you genuinely liked him.

Sidon was also all of those things and _more_.

But...only one of them was here to stay. Only one of them didn’t have an entire race depending on them to save it, only one of them...was compatible—

“God, what am I thinking,” you muttered and shook your head. Now was not the time to be thinking of this. You had work to do. You had to email Walter, go over your notes, compare and contrast and...

Of their own accord your eyes wandered over to your mobile, sitting innocently off to the side of the desk, screen dark. You bit your lip, deliberating, and then slowly reached out. Grabbed it. Woke up the screen.

Before you even realized what you were doing you’d added a new contact via the resume sitting in front of you and stared at the blank text message, having no idea what to even say.

In the end you didn’t say anything but your message wasn’t blank when you hit send.

Several minutes later you were in the middle of writing an email to Walter when your phone buzzed and the smile that spread across your face was automatic as you snatched up the mobile and swiped your finger across the screen.

Your eyes widened, your face flamed, but despite the very clear reminder of your brief lapse in sanity that he decided to reply with, a smile tugged at your lips even as you covered your red face with your hands and giggled.

 

                                      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh...looks like si's got some competition ;akjfdiadfkj; xD
> 
> adding the picture was a last minute decision that i thought would be a fun visual :) i'll probably add in more screenshots of reader's and rhys's convos in later chapters.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Winter's Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257831) by [Tsukino_loves_Sidon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_loves_Sidon/pseuds/Tsukino_loves_Sidon)




End file.
